How Could You
by TechieByNature
Summary: A rude awakening is on the horizon for Mercedes the new life she now leads with her husband Sam and son TJ will be in jeopardy by her former abuser Tank who has a dirty trick up under his sleeve to break up their happy family. No one is safe.
1. Introduction

**A/N: So check this out I will NOT be updating I Made It Through anymore I'm taking that story in a different direction [which is this story] it will stay up so I can reference a few ideas if need but this story right here is the sequel to _Abused_. To refresh your memory when we last left the Evans family and friends they were at dinner acting out we're going to rejoin them at the end of their vacation. Enjoy!  
**

 **Happy Reading (:**

 **TJ's POV**

"With the last luggage loaded all good things must come to an end this week was a blast! You all are the last ones, what time are you leaving?"

"We'll be leaving in two hours or so I have one more thing planned for Mercedes and TJ speaking of my 4.5 heartbeats here they come now." Daddy cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "How was the walk?"

I copied daddy. "It was good daddy! We saw a group of squirrels fighting over a cracked nut."

"How did you know it was cracked TJ?"

"Gabby last night when Aunt Tana told her that it was her bed time she wasn't having any of it so she picked it up throwing it me, Logan, and Ian ducked Jazzy didn't off her head into the window it went nut opened and everything she wasted a good nut."

"It's not funny Sam and JJ, Thaddeus do not say that sentence again unless you have a cup of nuts and you spill them. You understand me?" I nodded my head. "Good."

"Babe I think we should be hitting the road the earlier we get home we can." Aunt Stacey jumped on Uncle JJ's back whispering in his ear. "You like that fuzz butt."

"Ewww aunt Stacey called uncle JJ fuzz butt. Does that mean he has fuzz on his butt? Will I have fuzz on my butt when I get his age?"

"Bae I told you don't call me that name it's fine that was our cue to go." We exchanged hugs and kisses with that they were on their way. "Bye Mercedes, TJ, Sam, and Conniehey we'll see you once you get back home you all have a safe trip back."

Aunt Stacey shouted hanging out the window. "Text us when you leave you all have a safe trip back! Love you!"

"Daddy I overheard you say 4.5 heartbeats but it's only me and mommy where are the other 2.5?"

"Well Conniehey and the baby he or she isn't fully formed yet so that's why 1.5." He picked me up kissing mommy and me on the cheek. "Did you each have a blast this week?"

"I totally enjoyed this week we're going to have to do this again in the future."

"Yeah I did wish it didn't have to end I thought we were staying two weeks? What happened to that?"

"The real world caused had some hiccups at your uncles and aunts job so they had to get back also mommy has agreed to co-host Good Day San Diego on Monday so we have to get back too."

"That's right and we need to leave soon Sam you have all of the bags in the car? We need to leave soon ourselves."

"I know we do but I have something planned for you and TJ we have an hour or so before we have to get there so what would you like to do?"

I raised my hand. "I wanna fly kites, is that okay? Because mommy said she needed to put up her feet because they were barking."

"Flying kites is awesome I can watch you two and prop up my feet snap a few last minute photos for the photo album you two l _et's go fly a kite_ _u_ _p to the highest height!_ _L_ _et's go fly a kite and send it soaring_ _u_ _p through the atmosphere_ _u_ _p where the air is clear_ _o_ _h, let's go fly a kite!_ "

"That is a good song mommy I think you should record it make a children's album with me." I cleared my throat. _"TJ is going to fly a kite up to the highest height! Daddy let's go fly a kite we'll send it soaring_ join me mommy and daddy _up through the atmosphere up where the air is clear, the Evan's family let's go fly a kite!_ Let's go follow me Conniehey."

Arf arf arf

 **Sam POV**

"Flying kites, family photo shoot on the beach, and dinner wore him out all that running too he's going to sleep the whole way home possibly through the night. TJ baby wake up we're leaving shortly." He sat up wiping his eye with the back of his hand. "Do you have to use the restroom Thaddeus?"

"I'm gong to take him to the restroom with me I have to go myself Ray and AZ keep an eye on my one and only. TJ you gonna try to walk I take that as a no." I slung TJ over my shoulder. "Which way to the restroom? Thank you daddy gotta go gotta go gotta go right now daddy gotta go oh it's right there whew TJ don't sit on the floor don't know if it's been cleaned let's assume it's not. Thank God for the restroom. TJ your turn."

"Daddy I don't have to go I'm fine I don't have to." He smiled. "Hehehehe I did have to go and I'm still going I'm done wait BRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT! Oops at least that one didn't smell shake the mini lizard use elbow to flush the toilet. Why don't this bathroom have auto-flush? Are we going to walk Conniehey?"

"I don't know but not all establishments have them. Did you use soap? Use soap thought you were going to get away easy nope not on your pants or shirt I got you a paper towel shake over the sink that's right. Here you go." I poked my head out the restroom. "We have to leave now some fans spotted mommy. Walk him hope Ray or Az took care of that."

"...thank you Ms. Mercedes you are the best! Mom I got her autograph."

"All is good I kept the crowd to a minimum no pushing or shoving Mercedes has your card we're ready whenever you are."

"Let's roll babe I got that TJ here is your cup it's a little." She saw the confused look asked me what's wrong. "Did they refill?"

"Yes, I asked them to it's water not juice also no need to walk Conniehey Ray did that he to relieved himself."

"That's good. TJ no we're not walking Conniehey Ray did that already for you my dear, for you my son give me your drink, yup, yup you got it. What movie you want to watch on the ride back home?"

"The Lion King get ready Conniehey you're going to love this song here it goes. _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_ _s_ _ithi uhm ingonyama_ _i_ _ngonyama_ _n_ _ants ingonyama bagithi Baba_ _s_ _ithi uhhmm ingonyama_ _i_ _ngonyama_ _s_ _iyo nqoba_ _..."_ TJ raised Conniehey up over his head. " _It's the Circle of Life_ _a_ _nd it moves us all_ _t_ _hrough despair and hope_ _t_ _hrough faith and love_ _t_ _ill we find our place_ _o_ _n the path unwinding_ _i_ _n the Circle_ _t_ _he Circle of Life_ _."_

"Nice of you to raise Conniehey to the _Circle of Life_ but daddy needs to see out the rear-view mirror put on your head-beat me to it. Checking your messages baby?"

"No I'm writing this weeks grocery list and meal planning for this week and next? Do you have any special request?"

"I do you on my tongue and mini Sam." She popped my hand pointing to TJ. "He's fine he _knows_ not to listen although I'm messing. Tacos, spaghetti, hamburgers, chicken. You asked TJ?"

"Yes, he wants pizza homemade, homemade nuggets and fries, baked macaroni not the blue box, and lasagna. Surprising neither of you said what veggies or fruits you wanted. I'll handle that."

"As long as you get broccoli I'm good have you scheduled your appoint for the ultrasound?"

"That I did it's on the September the 6th you'll be able to make that one because if not Stacey can come along with me."

"I should be able to think we're having a boy or a girl?"

"Boy!" TJ shouted out. "I wasn't listening in I promise the movie paused see now it's back playing you U-G-L-Y Scar! I can't stand you! Dusty self."

"Your son." Both of us said. "You're going to have to get that looked at it's been doing that recently."

"I noticed going to have my guy check it out this week would have been cool if Puck and Lucky could have joined us told him to come down for just a day but they're off doing their thing hope to see him soon. Did you send Stacey the text saying we left?"

"Nope sending it now, we just left the restaurant we'll be home in about 2.5 to 3 hours we'll see you tomorrow. After seeing all of them each day we need a break if it's only for a few hours they do live closer than ever."

"Next door, Quinn is across the street Rachel is her neighbor, Artie is the other side, Brittany and Santana are on the other side of Stacey and JJ, Blaine and Kurt are on our left side, and Stevie lives around the corner but occasionally sleeps in our game room. Always some damn idiot out here not using blinkers." I rolled down my window shouting. "I got my wife and 2.5 kids on board! Use a got damn blinker!" Traffic came to a standstill felt Mercedes burning a hole through my cheek with her death glare. "Baby I'm thirsty can you..." She folded her arms "Just you saw what he did."

"I saw but that didn't mean for you to yell out the window you protect us you just put your wife and kids in harms way. What if the next time you yell out the window and something happens, who will be there to protect us then? You don't know what that man has in his vehicle. Let this be the only time you pull something like that." I cocked my head to side puckering my lips. "Okay baby you doing that to shut me up to stop this strong discussion here is your kiss. Are you happy?"

"Yes I am and I'm sorry for acting so quickly and not thinking poor decision on my end." The car behind us blew its horn. "Where do they think they're going? We are stopped in traffic brake lights as far as the eye can see. Everyone thinks they are a good driver that dude looks like the gremlin. Since we spotted his relative has he contacted you this week."

"He hasn't and I hope it stays that way."

" _Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_ _Hakuna i_ _t means no worries for the rest of your days_ _._ _It's our problem-free philosophy_ _Hakuna Matata!_ _Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_ You better hit that run Simba! Strut Simba strut! You go 'head you King of the Pride you!"

After 2 hours on the highway, pit-stop for Mercedes and baby bathroom break, a detour on getting to our block we are finally home. "Home sweet TJ wake up baby we're home."

"I was in out when daddy shouted about the detour I'm hungry mommy can you make me a sandwich."

"Sure I will honey you want one too your usual alright Sam I can get my door TJ unbuckle yourself got his leash. Where are my keys? There they go take your shoes off at the door." Luggage unload, dinner, family time, bath and bedtime story we were settled in. "Checked on our son he and his furry companion they are knocked out sleep here we are in our new home shhh you hear that." Mercedes looked around shrugging. "It's quiet just you, me, and two wine glasses of Sparkling Welches Grape a toast to us I love you Mrs. Evans."

"I love you too Mr. Evans." Drinking arms intertwined we topped with a kiss. "I swear all we need is some music to slow dance to."

"Got an idea play Luther Vandross _So Amazing_ may I? _Truly it's so amazing, amazing_ _l_ _ove brought us together, together_ _I will leave you never and never_ _I guess we've got amazing love_ _._ _Ooh, so amazing and I've been waiting_ _f_ _or a love like you_ _._ I know he isn't on that part yet but I had to sing that to you. Luther can handle the vocals I can handle this right here."

"You can handle me Samuel?" She pulled back I place my hand on her belly smirking. "Fine you _did_ handle that but it was an unfair challenge because you were on top but tonight I said tonight we're going to do this thing a little different tonight. Let's take this party for two upstairs to the bedroom before you join me I need you to grab the whip cream, strawberries, and chocolate syrup." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. "Don't keep me waiting."

Mercedes switched her fine ass away from me each step she took my dick jumped, I undressed her in my mind slowly removing each garment teasing her in the right places. "Damn! She gonna make sure the neighbors know her name." I grabbed everything she asked for hauling up the stairs the walk to the bedroom seemed like eternity but it was only a minute entering the bedroom I see she had already undressed skirt, blouse, bra led a trail to the bed. "Left my favorite garment for me to remove."

"You won't be doing any of the removing I will." She pushed me on the bed removing my shirt and beater I latched on to her breast like I never sucked one before as if milk was going to be released I sucked hard at first then soft by her moans I could tell it was painful yet pleasurable. "You couldn't resist?"

"No I couldn't are you going to let me get a taste?"

"Maybe you can taste me but you can't eat me hence the strawberries, chocolate syrup and whipped cream you can rub a strawberry on my slit and have at it." She stood up slowly pulling down her panties tossing them in my face I held the panties to my nose inhaling deeply looking behind me she had willingly opened her legs I popped opened the container of strawberries grabbing the juiciest one cutting a "V" in it I rub it up down Mercedes slit until the middle was filled with her juices it spilled down my forearm as I licked her juices off my arm I remained eye contact eating out the strawberry. "How did that strawberry taste with my juices?"

"Finger licking good I ate the strawberry as if it were you licking the middle. Now tell me why I can't eat you you know want my tongue up in you. What are you doing?"

"Tying you to the bed this is my show and I control this lay back." She unbuckled my pants sliding them down my dick bobbing back and forth she cored out a strawberry big enough to cover the head next came the whipped cream, and chocolate syrup followed by her mouth. "Oh god." Someway somehow she slide off the strawberry sucking and eating at the same time I wanted to put my hand on her head all I could do was clinch and make a fist when she swallowed I swear she was taking me with it my ass was up off the bed. I love it when she gives me head she takes her time this isn't a five minute job this is a fifteen to twenty minute job from my head to my balls she covers all the bases. She pulls back my dick is glistening with her saliva. "I see you didn't cum I love it when don't you want to release in me. Did you like that?" I blinked once. "Cat got your tongue? It's about to."

"Yeah put your cat on my tongue let me put my tongue in your cat." She stood over me grabbing the headboard seductively moving her hips teasing the fuck out of me. "Why? Why? Tell them that it's human nature. Why? Why does she do it that way? Sit on my face why don't you let me a taste of that sweet nectar." I watched many porn videos that have small lipped pussies with the clit sticking out between non-existent Mercedes got that really big hood that covers the clit each time I uncover it, it's Christmas for each of us. "Hey where are you going? Thought I was gonna get to taste."

"I'm going right." She guided my dick inside her taking in inch by inch she let out a low deep moan as she slowly bounced on my manhood although I was tied down I thrust my dick insider her each time she came down working in rhythm with her. "Here, yes!" She cried out throwing her head back pride and joy bouncing with each thrust her nails digging in my chest that hurt but I didn't mind she was take _me_ for a ride her juices flowed on my dick she was slippery and wet. "Say my name, say my name she sang." Screamed singing grinding on me. "What's my name?"

"Mercedes, your name is...fuck you are driving me wild. I'm about to break this rope." I said through clenched teeth. "Flip your ass over and pound you until you get a cramp but you got me good. Mercedes you play dirty! Mercedes! Merc...I'm about to...b-b-b-bout t-t-to. MERCEDES! MERCEDES! MERCEDES! MERC...EDES!"

 **Stacey's POV**

" _MEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!"_

"Good Lord you hear that? JJ." He snatched the the pillow off his face removing his ear plugs. "Listen."

"Yes! That's why I have these q-tips in my ears to drown out the sound and erase the visuals of my sister doing her husband. "I bet the neighbors know her name I bet the neighbors know her name."

" _Sam don't stop, don't...Sam SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM eat it out of me!"_

"That is it!" JJ opened the window. "STOP IT!" He screamed I slid off the bed pulling down his boxers. "Damn lick it like that again the neighbors gonna know my name. You asked for it."

 **Tank's POV**

"I'm sure that I want to do it I'm positive she put a restraining order on me I didn't take that too kindly. She wants to play hardball so can I. I'm going to hit her where it hurts the most, TJ. Don't ask me that question again sir DO IT! She not going to get away this easy she got another thing coming."

 **Outro: Thought y'all really were going to get a full chapter with out the appearance of Tank? Haha not.**


	2. Good Day Surprises

**And another one...**

 **A/N: Quick story right quick this morning in the bathroom I spotted a spider strolling his ass in the tub I doused little dude/dudette with water thought it killed him, didn't he started moving again, after that I tried Lysol sprayed it down continued my business it started moving again, filled the tub up with water his ass didn't go down the drain! So finally I said I need a combo like in Candy Crush so Lysol plus Listerine got him that time lil ass didn't move. Must be in Tank family tree somewhere in.  
**

 **Happy Reading. (:  
**

 **JJ's POV**

"Cedes baby girl you have to get off the phone they you need you out they need you out there now. Mercedes." She removed the phone from her ear punching 'end call' redialing. "Didn't you hear me? You don't have time to call whoever you are calling."

"JJ I'm calling Sam, he and TJ are suppose to be here by now listen right to voice-mail it goes I'm already nervous about co-hosting Good Day San Diego but I'm worried about my son and husband not being here. I need to shake off the jitters I know everything is alright with them. Breathe Mercedes you are over-thinking this."

"Knock, knock Mercedes they need you out there." Azimio said walking in the dressing room plopping down on the couch. "Oh and by the way Sam called me to tell you that he's running late now he called your phone but he said it was going right to voice-mail called your phone too JJ but he didn't get no answer same thing hell I called your phone from inside the building voice-mail wasn't until I went outside I got a call."

"Az I was outside when you were on the phone were you talking to Sam then." I dug my cellphone out my pocket. "Uh-oh."

"Nah that was my mother prayer line I..."

"Hold on Az what do you mean uh-oh let me see your phone."Mercedes snatched my phone out my hand. "Unbelievable airplane mode JJ take it off that right now! Come with me Az. JJ when Sam and TJ get here bring them out there." I waved her off. "Let's go Az."

I unlocked my phone looked down at the blinking screen. "Back to back to back messages, JJ pick up your phone from Sam, JJ why aren't you answering your phone Stacey another one from Stacey, mom, and dad." I heard voices of people in the hallway. "That's got to be Sam and TJ."

"Daddy this mommy's dressing room it has her name on it Mercedes R. Jones, should I knock first? Mommy may not be dressed. She told me always knock when the door is closed after I walked in on you and mommy coming out the shower with no towels I saw you smack mommy's booty it jiggled, she giggled, and you wiggled. I wonder why there wasn't no tickle."

"The hell?" I mouthed. "Enough of that good morning Sam and TJ." TJ gave me five tossing his backpack on the couch tip-toeing to the wardrobe. "Mommy isn't in here she's out there with Shania going over the show. Nice flowers."

"Thanks wanted to surprise her with something extra special also picked up breakfast too, Thad go wash your hands." TJ saluted. "I need to wash my hands too I'll wait for him to come back. Jay you didn't hear us talk about." Sam cleared his throat and laughed uncomfortable. "About you know."

"The JGW?" He raised his eyebrow. "Jiggle, giggle, wiggle oh yeah I heard y'all some freaks. You two should know by now to lock the door. TJ what were you going to ask your mother when you saw the jig..." Sam shoved a half ass dry bagel in my mouth causing me to choke. "Man that is messed up."

"TJ _don't even_ answer that don't pay your uncle any mind eat your breakfast. Really? You gonna act all innocent. You got some crumbs right there."

"Daddy after breakfast will we give mommy her flowers? Daddy look the show is on! Uncle JJ turn it up!"

" _It's Monday August 22_ _nd_ _75 degrees Good Morning and welcome to Good Day San Diego Sabrina is on vacation this week but I won't have to host alone each day this week I will have a guest co-host. Now remember on Friday Sabrina and I every hour gave you a clue there were 3 if you forgot I'm going to refresh your memory they're on the screen clue number 1 my guest co-host is a singer, clue number 2 they are recently engaged, and the final clue they're expecting. We told you to comment on our Facebook page some of the responses we got were Ne-Yo, John Legend but he's already married can't be him, Jana Kramer, RaeLynn, and Mercedes Jones. For those people who guessed Mercedes Jones you are correct. Give a warm Good Day San Diego to Mercedes Jones!"_ She jumped up and down clapping her hands totally fangirling. _"Oh my gosh! It's the beautiful, wonderful, amazing Mercedes! I need to calm down breathe Shania breathe I'm fine Bobby thank you. Have a seat."_

"YOU GO MOMMY!"

" _Thank you, thank you Good Morning Shania morning San Diego thank you for having me today is a great day to tune into our show this morning we have a lot awesome topics and guests to interview. Isn't that right Shania? Shania."_ Mercedes nervously laughed. _"Shania okay just kick back and relax grab your cup of tea, coffee, breakfast, and glass of orange juice join us after the break. Shania you can sit down now."_ She whispered. _"Come on sit there we go."_

"Daddy can we go out there now and give mommy her flowers? I haven't taken a bite of my food yet and you haven't either."

"Sure! I got the flowers you get the door. TJ no running!" Sam shouted running after him. "TJ wait for me! There she is right there when I point to you say her name." He pointed.

"Mommy!" She jumped hearing TJ shout her name as he ran to her. "Sorry we're late daddy and I stopped off at the grocery store to buy these flowers for you for your hosting debut. You like them?"

She wiped her eyes. "Like isn't the word love is I wish I could keep them out here but I can't though. Sam couldn't you just tell me that you and TJ were going to be late."

"I know I'll put them in the vase once we get back to the dressing room. Sorry I didn't want to tell you just a surprise on our part I was sure that JJ would have his phone on to rest your nerves didn't go as planned."

"Uncle JJ what is wrong with Ms. Shania? Why is she smiling like that? Hello." TJ singsong waving his hands in front of her face. "She hasn't even blinked. You sure she's okay mommy." He clapped his hands. "She blinked! Hi Shania."

"She's fine TJ she's just a little shocked that your mommy is sitting next to her babe we're heading back to the dressing room we got to eat breakfast afterwards we'll return going to be sitting behind them have fun talk to you at the next break love you." Sam leaned down and kissed her lips TJ tugged at his pants Sam picked him up TJ leaned across the desk grabbing both sides of her face.

"Mwah love you too mommy."

" _We're back just want to apologize to everyone thought I could control myself I didn't do good at all I'm such a huge fan of this woman right here I'm sure that if you had the opportunity to be in the presence of your favorite musician or actor you'll do the same I'm just human and I apologize. With that being said let's move on with our show. Mercedes is just me or did this summer fly by?"_

" _No its not just you this summer really has flown by can you believe it that next week is the first day of school. While parents are checking the last few items off the school supplies list we're going to give you all a jump start on after school snacks that are healthy and fun welcome our mommy on a shoestring..."_

"Daddy why she gotta be on a shoestring? She don't have any shoestrings and today is Monday that means they're gonna have the pet up for adoption. Last week they had a cute dog named Stitch he was so cute. I agree summer did fly by wasn't it just yesterday I was hugging Benny the Bull and now I'm being fitted for a backpack."

" _...that is really good my kids love it sure your kids will love it too this is key lime dip with fresh fruit kebabs doesn't that just sound fun! Isn't it fun! So we..."_

Sam leaned over covering his mouth I leaned in. "Do you hear that? She is saying "fun" in a high pitched tone. Watch."

" _That is tasty I'm going to have to stop eating this because I tear that up myself 'm going to fix this for my son today. What is this? Sure looks good."_

" _The next recipe is another FUN one for your little chefs this one is hot pink smoothies and the good thing about this recipe is they can pick any fruit in the hot pink FUN one."_

" _Smells good strawberries and raspberries."_

" _You're right! Unsweetened of course I made a kiwi strawberry and a mango peach one so much FUN!"_

 **Puck's POV**

" _Our week always starts off a little better when we have a rescue dog in our studio this little cutie we have today name is Tucker, Tucker is a pug terrier mix right now he is playing with my co-host son as you see he loves kids, which is on his wish-list loves to play, also he has a request of some toys. Mercedes you might need to adopt him."_

" _Mommy we have all of that he already loves me, we have a yard and he can play with Connihey toys and Connihey! Also I'm getting a sibling I don't think he should be left out."_

" _Shania you opened up a can of worms. TJ baby daddy and I will talk to you about it okay hand the dog leash over to the Melissa."_

"Mercedes is doing good job shout out to whoever thought up DVR because lord knows good and well I wouldn't have been up at no 6 AM to watch this live. Everything been quiet on the home front no Tank, Sarah, or Shane hell after that last beat down I gave him I wouldn't venture around these parts my damn self. Yo going to grab the carton of orange juice want anything from the kitchen."

"Yeah the box of CTC and HNC I'm going to pause this I have to go drain the lizard."

"Luck TMI just go make sure you wash your hands too sing Happy Birthday twice." He flipped me off before slamming the bathroom door. " _Happy birthday to ya hot water and soap helps ya use it! Badadadada wash your hands Pucka Khan!"_ I sang and dance the whole way to the kitchen. "Got the Cheerios, HNC, I need milk, and orange juice for me got...who in the hell is at my door? Interrupting my performance was about to sing to the bread it's the mailman. Usually you put the mail in the box and go on your way must be something of importance in the mail today."

"Important and more so shocking I've been siting out here the last 5 minutes wondering if he has lost his mind to actually do this the walk to the front door I came to the conclusion that he has last his damn mind!"

"Who are you talking about? Who lost his marbles?" He placed the mail in my hand. "Junk mail, junk mail, free coupons, Carnival reminding Sam he can save on his upcoming cruise, nothing here is that important you could have put this in the box and THE UTTER FUCK! OH HELL NO! THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT!"

"Puck why you shouting and shit what are you..." I held the note up in his face. "THE UTTER FUCK!" Lucky ripped the envelope out my hand. "He can't be serious. Tell me this isn't real."

"Oh yeah it's real Tank is..."

 **Outro: Tank has thrown an unexpected curve ball he's not playing nice.  
**


	3. Curveball

**A/N: Back with another chapter straight to the matter at hand. Enjoy!**

 **Mercedes POV**

"Aren't they beautiful, Stacey? Sam had these delivered and those he and TJ picked up from the grocery store. So, did you watch me this morning on Good Day San Diego? How did I do?"

"Mercedes you did a excellent job! You were engaging and fun!" She said in a high pitch tone. "Sorry I just had to do that wasn't she irking you saying JJ text me saying he zoned out for the remainder of her segment. Now tell me which set of flowers are for you co-hosting and your private performance Sunday morning." I clutched my invisible pearls. "You better un-clutch them pearls you put on quite a performance. I never heard Sam hit a high note like that." She motioned for me to lean in closer. "I have a question where is TJ? Want to make sure it's safe."

"Backyard with Az and Ray they're helping him teach Conniehey some tricks and commands go ahead and ask."

She got off her stool opened the blinds. "Good, I should be safe when you said, alright when you said, "eat it out of me", what were you referring too?"

Stirring my tea I smirked. "This tea is hot to answer your question when I told Sam to eat it out of me, he ate his..." She covered her mouth gagging. "Thinking back whew he worked me over."

"You mean to tell me he ate his out of your." I nodded my head. "Oh my lord! Why?"

"Sam likes it says my juices mixed with his taste good and he makes me organism again that turns him on. Sorry to slightly gross you out but you asked. Also we used whipped cream, chocolate syrup and - -."

"Aunt Stacey!" TJ ran over with Conniehey showering Stacey human and doggy kisses. "Did you see me this morning on Good Day San Diego? Hopefully they got my good side." He hit the dab. "Mommy may Conniehey and I have strawberries he wants his plain I want mine with whipped cream and chocolate syrup."

"Sure."

"They did get your good side Mercedes I got his snack you continue on the grocery list. Strawberries, strawberries, where are the strawberries? No strawberries, neither is there whipped cream or chocolate syrup. " She gasped. "How about a kiwi? It's safe for him to eat."

"I'll ask him Conniehey look at your doggy daddy one arf means yes two arfs mean no, do you want a kiwi?"

Arf

"That's a yes and a yes from me too it was a lot of strawberries in there when we got home Saturday night. I wonder what happened to them. Did you and daddy eat them for a late night snack?"

"Yes we did more so daddy than me that man has a huge appetite. Here are you and Conniehey's snack will you be snacking here or outside?"

"Think I'm going to outside if I make a mess it's not much to clean up Conniehey can just lick it off me and the ants can get a taste come on boy hi aunt Quinn, bye uncle Quinn."

"Hi TJ, Conniehey Mercedes, and Stacey, dropped by to say Good Day San Diego is a great look on you if you should ever get the urge to change careers and two when will you be teaching your first class on how to have your man screaming your name in different languages."

"Languages? Quinn Sam only speaks English, no wait Na'vi must have blacked out when you got him speaking that. Did you see the flowers Sam got her this one is for." I popped Stacey's hand. "Hey!"

"Don't pay her any mind both are for my co-hosting debut on Good Day San Diego not for that. So you are here does that mean you're going grocery shopping with us." She opened her purse and pulled out a grocery list. "Great let me get TJ clean him up change my blouse and shoes then we'll be off." When I was out here at the start of Conniehey training they were speaking to him in English now Spanish. "Quick question why are you teaching Conniehey español?"

"Ray read that it cuts down on selective doggy hearing you know how when the owners be calling their dogs and Sparky don't be caring they have to pull them by the leash well we trying to eliminate that."

"Hehehe great sounds awesome sorry I'm going to have to interrupt his lesson for today because we're going grocery shopping in 10 minutes and I'm going to need his doggy daddy and for Ray to get the car it's Stacey and Quinn so we need the-"

"The big truck I got it first I need to freshen up TJ and Conniehey we'll pick this up once we get back from our grocery run."

"Okay come on Conniehey you are going to have to stay in my room because I'm going out mommy you put strawberries on the list with wh-" The next words that came out of TJ's mouth blew me. "STRAWBERRIES, WHIPPED CREAM, CHOCOLATE ICING HE ATE IT OUT OF YOU?!"

"...yeah TJ he ate himself out of her that totally had me gagging! TJ?! Mercedes! Uh-oh." She grabbed her belongings raising her index finger as if she were in church. "Excuse me Quinn come with me we'll finish outside she isn't as innocent as I thought."

TJ let go of my hand running off. "T-TJ where are now is not the time to be playing we have to get cleaned. Why are you in your school supplies? Put them back you hear me."

"Yes mommy I hear you I'm not playing with them I'm just getting Aunt Stacey a box of crayons because she needs them not the 8 count she need something more 64 count just won't do she needs 120 count. HA! Here they go Aunt Stacey! "He hugged the box to his chest running outside. "I have something for you and it can't wait you need Jesus but also a box of crayons."

 **Stevie's POV**

"Conniehey go away I'm trying to get my nap in leave me alone go play with TJ." He licked my face whining. "Conniehey five more minutes." He growled. "I'm up I'm up do you have to pee?"

Arf Arf

"Two barks mean no and you have to oh my gosh don't squat right there hold your doggy buns hold them cheeks. Don't you dare. Mercedes will never let me live this down if you drop a load. Outside follow me I got the door open _you don't even have to bark at me go ahead and relieve yourself you don't even have to bark at me_ a little Fantasia while you handle your business. You are done let me scoop this up you know for a little dog you drop a huge load that's done, you hungry? Because I'm hungry wonder if there is any leftovers from Sunday dinner. Wait! I woke up around 3 this morning ate that for a snack. Your Uncle Stevie is going to have to think of something else first off you always wash your hands but you're a dog you don't have these issues with hands washed I can raid the fridge. What happened to those strawberries? I like to put them on my peanut butter sandwich looks like it's just going to be a double peanut butter sandwich. Bread, butter knife, peanut butter, and paper towel is all you need extra PB on this side same for this and you pour yourself a cup of milk."

"Stevie what time does Sam get home?"

"How about we start off first with a hello, how are you, then I'll ask what are you doing here followed by you asking my questions then ask me what time Sam gets home?"

"We don't have time to do all of that, where is Sam?" Lucky asked I drink my milk folded my double peanut butter sandwich cramming it in my mouth. "Stevie doesn't play too nice more milk or do you want lemonade? Milk. Is that enough to open your throat?"

I chugged down my second cup of milk belching. "Excuse me nice pouring Lucky, man milk sure does a body good. So shall we start again from the top."

"Let me handle this." Puck flashed a fake smile. "Hi Stevie, how are you?" He turned into a madman ranting, his face turned red spit flying everywhere I'm just thankful he brushed he used mouthwash. "Now tell me what time Sam gets home because I'm not up for your little shenanigans okay Stevie."

"Okay he gets off at 8 o'clock 9 or 10 at the latest. Happy? Thanks for the wet one Luck, geez I was just playing. We didn't expect to see you two for awhile. So what brings you down here? "

"Has Sam or Mercedes mentioned anything about that you know of? Has he tried to get in contact with her like he's been doing since she left him in June."

"No he wasn't mentioned at all shoot Tana didn't even light a match in his name. I heard them speak of a gremlin could be him. Why?" Puck slid the envelope over face down. "What is this? This is from the courts what is going on."

"Fuckery basically I...look that's them no word of this. Need any help with those bags!"

"...told y'all that was Puck car! What are you doing here? Of course we need help with the bags! We need your help too you can finish your sandwich after you help unload the groceries. Stevie why didn't you tell us Puck was coming?"

I shrugged. "Stacey I didn't know they just showed up with a letter from a courthouse addressed to Mercedes they was about to tell when you guys came in. You all sure have perfect timing."

"Set those right there Puck sure wish you and Lucky could have joined us, Stevie I know you aren't going to just let Puck bring in all these groceries help him. Wish TJ would have waited before he ran off with Logan he'll be home later he'll be so happy to see the both of you."

"N-No I'm not Stacey was just coming to tell me what bags are hers I'm going to help her come on Stacey. I'll tell you what I think once we get outside come on." We were whispering to each other when bumped into someone. "Sorry Sam what are you doing home?"

"JJ sent me a text that Puck was here so I dropped everything and came home he's in the kitchen y'all do what you were about to do. Puck!" They greeted each other with hugs and laughter. "...here I had to see it for myself to nice see you wish you both could have join us for family fun on the beach we had a blast PawPaw and Monica got married on the beach it was sweet. What brings you down here? Baby sit I'll pour you some apple juice. You all want something." Puck held up the envelope handing it to Mercedes. "A letter you didn't have to travel all the way down here for just a letter could just forward it to us. I have to be back by 2:30 we can talk about this letter thing later while on vacation right- - - -"

"Sam! I'll hear about your vacation stories later but now you and Mercedes need to read this I wouldn't just come down here for some junk mail if it wasn't serious. Open it."

"Alright hold your horses." He opened the letter coherently reading the first few sentences mumbling the rest. "Oh my God!"

"TANK WANTS TO ESTABLISH PATERNITY TO GAIN CUSTODY OF TJ! NO! NO! NO!" Mercedes other phone rings the tune theme song to _Gremlins._ "Speak of the gremlin, he's calling. Don't answer the phone let it go to voice-mail and we'll listen. He has some fucking nerve." Sam unlocked Mercedes phone setting it back on the counter. "Here it goes."

" _Hello Mercedes I knew you wouldn't answer your phone thought you saw and heard the last of me I'm sure you didn't see this coming hell I know you didn't expect this. Threw a curve ball right at your ass I expect to hear from you in less than 30 days. 5 words: Don't keep me waiting. You have a good day bitch."_

 **Outro: Welp there you have it. Dab on 'em!  
**


	4. Strategic Planning

**A/N: Damn Tank! Just damn, who knew you had some smarts? 1 word: Enjoy!**

 **Mercedes POV**

"Mommy dinner was delicious."

"Yes it was no one does a spread like you baked chicken, greens, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and biscuits and for dessert chocolate cake I'm surprised that none of the New Directions along with your brother and sister joined us for dinner tonight. Finished with your dessert TJ?" TJ picked up his plate licking it clean. "I take that as you are now."

"Yup! Now I am. I'm stuffed."

"Only reason that they weren't here is because we banned them from tonight's dinner with a warning if they showed up we're going to take their key. Won't be effective though they all made copies." Sam looked at his watch it was 9 o'clock 15 minutes passed TJ's bedtime. "Bed time for Bonzo want to clean up the table and dishes now or after we put TJ to bed."

"Slightly bummed by that, that was one of the highlights when I used to visit up at the old house never knew who was going to show up leave the dishes to Puck and I we got this. I know you and Sam need to discuss about the G-R-E-M-L-I-N."

"We do TJ say good night to uncle Puck and Lucky you'll see them in the morning, Luck don't get too discouraged you'll see them around 7 in the morning when we open up for breakfast but we still be in bed."

"...tomorrow I'll explain to you why I gave aunt Stacey my crayons because some folk may not get it. Night guys I'm going to brush my teeth mommy tonight's bedtime story I want to hear is _Don's Boat_ and _Poor Pussy_."

Lucky nearly dropped the dishes when he heard him say that. " _Poor Pussy_ tell me that's not a legit children's book? If so I'm going to find my elementary school librarian to ask why she never recommended me that book sounds like a great read after you finish reading the book hand it off to me."

"Nah me first I got dibs on on it he my nephew no you can read it after I do. Get to busting suds. Go."

"Find that book and destroy it no child of mine will reading about _Poor Pussy_ reminds me of that other nasty book you read to him, _Do You Want to Play with My Balls._ "

"Honey that book was innocent."

"You got to be kidding me, innocent? Listen to this line, "Wow! Your balls are so big I can't even fit them in my mouth. Tell me of the innocence. You laughing because you know there isn't one. You stay out here to get yourself together once you calmed down join us."

Sam slid down the wall holding his stomach. _"Okay. You know that mean girl Sally she squeezed my balls so hard they looked funny. Yeah well when I play with Sally I always end up with blue balls. Billy Jackson made Sally cry last week now that kids got balls. Not anymore...yesterday Sally kicked Billy's balls so hard he lost one. Look Louie! Your dog is licking my balls. Let's roll them on Sparky's fur. Girls hate hairy balls."_

"What is wrong with daddy? Did you tickle his funny bone? He's losing it! Like he lost it Saturday night. You must have really tickled him good."

"No daddy did that to himself, teeth brushed, face washed, the book in bed you too Conniehey nice of daddy to join us we're going to say prayers then we'll read the story." We held hands and said our prayers. "In Jesus name amen all snuggled in tonight's reading is _Don's Boat,_ take it away daddy."

"Okay "Let's go Ben," said Jen. "Don wants to show us his big boat at the lake." "Is this the boat, Don?" asked Ben. "Yes. We must blow it up," said Don. "It's hard, but I know we can do it." "Ben and I can help," said Jen. "Yes," said Ben. "We can help blow up the boat." "See," said Don. "When we row, we can make the boat go fast or slow." "It's your turn , Ben," gasped Jen. "This is hard," panted Ben. "Take it, Jen." "Not yet, please," moaned Jen. "We did it!" boasted Don. "It floats! Do you want a boat ride?" "Yes! Yes!" yelled Jen and Ben. "We can take turns rowing," said Don. Take turns?" groaned Jen and Ben. "Not that!" The end. Night TJ."

"Night my baby boy, sweet dreams." I kissed his cheek. "Leave his nightlight on leave his door open. Sam throw that book out too. Now that TJ's asleep we can talk about this new development Tank got the nerve to have half a brain to do this he's legally going through the courts there is a possibility he can take our son." I removed my shirt tossing it on the bed. "What if he wins?! Oh good lord my heart!"

"See Cedes." Sam took my hand and sat me on his lap rubbing my belly. "Don't go jumping to conclusions we're going to take this one step at a time." He raised my chin to look at him. "We have 30 days to file we're going to get our lawyers to look over the paper work and we'll go from there strategic planning. We aren't paying attention to that 5/4 word sentence counting fool." I laid my head on his shoulder. "He said, _don't keep me waiting_ who are you? Who is he? He's a nobody that is trying to be a somebody. Sometimes baby I think back to when your brother and I beat his cousin up I'll never get that opportunity again."

"Got that right savor the memory. I'm just kinda scared he's going through the courts and all. I think we should tell our parents tomorrow on Google Hangouts."

"I agree we should get some sleep I'll help you out of that." He kissed me gently on the neck removing my bra. "Hey Mrs. Evans I love you."

"You too, may want to get him down tonight I have a headache."

 **Tank's POV**

After dropping a bomb on Mercedes I sat there in same spot for a good 20 minutes staring into space smiling. "Bunny why is this boy in here smiling to himself Tank what are you so happy about?"

"What you mean what I'm smiling about unc. Yo! I can see all of their faces right now shocked that I know a little something, something about the court paternity game. This isn't my first time around the block but my first time being on the opposite side of the street."

"Oh well if that's the reason you smiling nephew then smile on thought you stumbled across my secret stash." He forever mentioning that damn stash whenever he gets the urge to puff puff pass he's gonna be so out of luck smoked that last night. "It's a first time for everything I didn't even know the both of y'all had broken up. How long were y'all together?"

"Let me do the math." I dug my phone out my pocket. "TJ is like 5 or 6, Mercedes is like 30 years old I think so carry the six, times pi I say 6 years. She was the love of my life thought we were gonna last forever but people change over time."

"True people do change over time tell me how y'all broke up, Bunny bring me a beer you want one too." I nodded my head. "Bunny make that four go ahead you were about to tell me how y'all broke up."

"Well one day she came to me saying she was leaving taking TJ with her and there was nothing I could do about it woke up the next morning they were gone."

"Man." He scoffed. "Let Bunny say she going to leave my ass hell I'd knock her right the hell out you don't tell me what you are going to do _I_ tell you. Should have put her in place. Thought I taught you. Thank you baby put them right there. Yeah uh-huh see that bruise under your aunts eye gave her that almost 10 years ago kept that ass in line. When y'all break up? Did she attend your mother's funeral?"

"Over this summer early or late June that's when we split she came to the funeral thinking it was the wake then left early saying when she saw me old feelings started to come back she couldn't handle the pressure seeing me. So what is our next move?"

"Our next move is to wait for them she has 30 days to file her own claim we should be expecting to see that come across the doorstep in the coming days let's go in thinking as of right now from the jump that she's going to deny you having custody of TJ but agrees to the DNA testing that's should come out 99.99% you are the father which automatically gives you visitation rights. Don't get your hopes up she's going to fight it every way she can _but_ a few judges owe me favors so uncle got this they not gonna know what hit them. Also that other thing Mercedes and Sam hit you with I got that removed now just because you are free to roam about near them _don't_ go making a damn fool of yourself. If you see them out keep your distance be smart not dumb."

 _ **Next morning...**_

 **TJ's POV**

During last nights dinner Lucky agreed to meet me in the game room for early morning gaming session it was already five minutes before 7. "You're late we agreed to meet 10 minutes ago."

"Sorry TJ I was up late talking to the fellas about Ta...just with the guys. I'm here now so what game we playing?" He asked plopping on the couch. " Something is off about this shouldn't your Uncle Stevie be knocked out on this couch."

"He was you missed him he has to get home to get ready for work. The game we're playing is _LEGO Marvel's Avengers_ daddy bought this game for me but mommy said he bought him for himself. I'm Captain America classic you can pick whoever." Like clockwork seven o'clock on the dot I heard the jingling of keys. "GOOD MORNING AUNT QUINN HOW WAS YOUR MORNING JOG?!"

"FINE BABY THANK YOU FOR ASKING. TJ WHERE DID YOUR MOTHER PUT MY PROTEIN POWDER? NEVERMIND FOUND IT! Morning Conniehey. _All the bullshit's for the birds_ _, y_ _ou ain't nothin' but a vulture_ _a_ _lways hopin' for the worst_ _, w_ _aiting for me to fuck up_ _, y_ _ou'll regret the day when I find another g_ _uy_ _, yeah_ _w_ _ho knows just what I need, he knows just what I mean_ _..."_ _  
_

"Every morning since we moved in." Lucky shook his head in disbelief. "You not collecting the legos I need to give you activate the magnetic for you got me doing all the hard work running around."

"TJ who are you in here talking to- Lucky good morning, what brings you down here?

Is Puck here too? How long are y'all staying?"

"Yeah he's here just visiting. How long we're staying? Beats me you gonna stick around and watch us play?"

"Sure! I don't have to be at work until noon. Lucky you're suppose to hi that button so that can open up and a bunch of legos fly out." After aunt Quinn arrived she was followed by uncle Artie, then uncle JJ and aunt Stacey, you know everyone was at the house by 9. "So here comes TJ running outside with a box of crayons for Stacey, Thaddeus explain to us why you gave your auntie a box of 120 crayola crayons?"

"Well there are 2 ways mommy sends me off to do my own thing. When the grown folk talk if you all are talking about something funny that I shouldn't be hearing you all tell us to run off and play when it's something serious and out my league you tell me to go color or read a book, play a video game, or watch TV. Aunt Stacey what you were talking about was _way_ out of your league and mine so you needed crayons Grandma Mary wouldn't like to know that he ate it out of you." Uncle JJ nearly spit out his juice he began coughing. "Uncle JJ you need to be more careful drink a little and just swallow FB."

"FB?" Everyone questioned. "Facebook?"

"No Fuzz butt!" I fell out on the floor laughing. "Aunt Stacey calls uncle JJ fuzz butt that's his pet name."

"Thaddeus, go off and play."

"See what did I tell you something funny we shouldn't be hearing come on my 3 musketeers and Jazzy going to show you the new commands Conniehey knows in Spanish! Ven Conniehey!"

 **Outro: Oh they scheming.  
**


	5. Wednesday Lover

**A/N: Chilling in my room typing something told me to look up the relative of the spider I killed in the tub was walking on my ceiling taking its dear sweet time. Let me find out these 8 legged creatures got a hit out on me. Anyway Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV - Tuesday Night**

Today was a long stressful day at work it doesn't get much easier tonight we're telling the parents of the seriousness that we can't even call it foolishness. "Thank you baby for warming up my dinner sorry I couldn't dine with you and TJ tonight but you know how work is now. The closer to the season the more busy it gets. I know TJ enjoys sitting in my chair anyway when I'm not home."

"Yes, he does because he gets to do the things that daddy does like tonight he took out the trash with help from Uncle Stevie and retired to your study to watch film except his film wasn't big men crashing into each other to stop the advancement of the ball his film you ask, The Puppy Bowl. He also loves when his daddy comes home to do daddy/son things with him." I pointed to the ceiling. "What?"

"This is the moment during a show when you hear the audience or recording say awwww with violin music...that got me right here. My son is the greatest. Speaking of film did he take any notes on the dogs? I want to talk to their agents."

"Agents, Sam?" She threw the dish towel at me it fell to the floor. "You are so crazy dogs don't have agents."

"Yes, they do you have to think about this long and hard, long and hard you get it you got it long and..." She shot me a mean look same look she gives to TJ when she's had enough. "okay all the places where dogs are adopted is their agents. Also we're due to get a visitor it landed on the floor I'll toss it out might have doggy fur. So we're setting up in here on the office."

"Office, hit the lights on your way bring me a beverage strawberry lemonade I'll set up the Hangout."

"Will do." Grab 2 glasses poured the lemonade, hit the lights with my voice. "Lights dim got your lemonade here is your coaster. Did your mother respond to your text yet?"

"Yes they won't be able to join us tonight so we're just going to tell your parents and tomorrow we can tell my parents. Are you ready to call them? I'm calling." I took her hand we both press their name. "Hi mom and dad!"

" _Sam! Mercedes! Nice seeing you, you both are looking good. Sam baby you are picking up weight? Your face is getting chunkier you are picking up Mercedes baby weight."_

"Wish he could pick up more than my baby weight. I just messing baby, you know I wouldn't want you to endure all this but thank you for carrying my weight for me."

"Wish I could carry more for you I love you."

" _Dwight aren't they just the cutest you two are the image of love I want your relationship when I grow up. Y'all both compliment each other I can just gush about you two but I'm not. How is the baby? You should be around Dwight baby go get that booklet that Sam sent us. He made a book that tells us the size of the baby and what he or she is doing? Thanks the baby size of a plum. Did you know that Mercedes?"_

" _Yeah she carries a plum around in her purse next week it will be a peach, all the edible sizes the baby has been I've ate. How is our grandson and grand-dog?"_

"Two peas in a pod wherever TJ goes Conniehey follows they're both fast asleep. We have to send you photos from our vacation and family photo shoot mom you'll love the pictures can.

"Na-uh I'm not Conniehey snoring kept me up and he's taking up half the bed, what y'all doing?" TJ asked sitting in my lap he gasped seeing his grandparents. "Grandma and grandpa I miss you y'all, when are you coming for a visit? You have to see my new room bigger than the last one."

" _We we must you too baby you're going to have to visit us in Tennessee see where your daddy comes from you have grown a little since last time. Excited about your sibling, what you want a little brother or sister?"_

"Brother! I can teach him all the things I know, he can play with my toys, and we can like the same things I do if I get a sister I'll be subject to attend tea parties wearing ugly hats TJ ain't got time for that."

He picked up my cup taking a few sips. "Ah, ah, ah put that down its way past your bedtime no tell grandma and grandpa good night. Now is not the time you played video games with Lucky, showed your cousins Conniehey new commands in English and Spanish, heard a wholesome clean bedtime story, and to top the night off see your grandparents now is not the time to make your awesome day end badly. Mommy doesn't want to do that but if she has to she will. Tell them good night."

"G-Goodnight grandma and grandpa I love you. W-What about C-Conniehey?"

"Daddy is going to take you to room he'll put Conniehey in our room so you can sleep. Gimme kiss, love you."

"Love you too."

" _Good Night TJ. Sweet dreams."_

Scooped TJ up slinging him over my shoulder. "Be right back. So Conniehey is snoring is he snoring loud like daddy or loud like you."

"Uncle Stevie!"

"Huh? Stevie what are you doing here this late? What did I even ask? Food. Can you do your brother a favor. TJ run on upstairs and get in bed. Make sure TJ don't come down these stairs Cedes and I have mom and dad on Google Hangouts we're going to tell them about the paternity case."

"Sure no problem can I make me a..."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine also put Conniehey in the master bedroom TJ he'll explain once you get up there one more thing no drink for TJ he has to go to sleep. Thanks again man."

" _Mercedes I know it's sometimes hard to have to get strict with TJ that precious face melts my heart but I'm just grandma. He'd have me wrapped around his finger. Sam is back we can get to the meat and potatoes of this call, what is it you have to tell us? Dwight and I have been trying to figure it out since this morning."_

I sighed. "Here it goes, yesterday Mercedes got a notice in the mail from the family courts um..basically Tank wants to establish paternity of TJ and get custody of him." Mom and dad starred at us for a good 10 minutes not saying anything neither of them guessed this was is why we would be calling. "Dad, mom are you going to say something?"

" _Unbelievable. If a million dollars was in front of me to guess that I'd be...I'd just be. What makes him think they'll give him TJ? Is he in his right state of mind? Do your parents know?"_

And as she began to speak the tears fell from her eyes. "They don't know yet they were suppose to join us so we could tell the both of y'all but something came up. He's doing this to make my life miserable like it wasn't already was when we lived with him. He doesn't want me to be happy, he just don't, he wants me to be as miserable as him."

" _Don't let Satan steal your joy, because he'll try to everywhere he can. We're going to touch and agree right now I'm about to pray Heaven down! Father God..."_ My father prayed down heaven as he said he would the heaviness that was on our shoulders _/_ lifted. _"Hallelujah thank you Jesus the enemy is out there to get you but don't you worry about it because you'll come out victorious in the end. I see you smiling Mercedes you feeling better. That's good that's what prayer can do. We're about to end this call one more thing pray over TJ. We love y'all. You all sleep well."_

She reached over and wiped my tears. "You feel better too that's good. Get your bible I have the perfect prayer to say over TJ. Night Stevie! Clean up your mess." I was about to ask when. "All the lights were on I know you turned them off. Psalm 138:7"

"Psalm 138:7 _Though I walk in the midst of trouble,_ _you preserve my life;_ _you stretch out your hand against the wrath of my enemies, and your right hand delivers me._ _Amen."_

 _"Amen."_

 _ **Next day...**_

 **Mercedes POV - Wednesday afternoon**

Here I am standing in front of the meal planning board rubbing my stomach. "Today is Wednesday and mommy made went off the meal plan for a good reason today is taco Tuesday Wednesday I'll adjust this. Done." Someone ran up behind me grabbing my sides. "Oh my god! JJ You scared me! This wasn't funny." I picked up the paper towels beat him.

"Mercedes, hey stop, I'm sorry sis it was the right moment I called out to you, you didn't answer me. Aww...it's okay sorry." He pulled into a hug. "How did you talk go with mom and dad last night? I know they didn't take the news too kindly."

"I accept your apology next time you may not be so lucky to get a paper towel beat down. I still haven't told mom and dad yet last night Sam and I told his parents they were shocked prayed for us then told us to pray over TJ of which he did. Mom asked, is he in his right state of mind?"

"The answer to that is no -dad is calling? I got this." JJ answered my phone. "Hey daddy. Dad no you didn't call the wrong number I'm at Mercedes house. She right here I'm good, how are you and mom? Never mind I hear her. Here go Mercedes."

"Hi daddy, is mommy right next to you? She not?! Sounds like she in the same room." I mouthed to JJ. "Thought she was beside you, yes daddy I'm fine. Sam sent you a digital copy of me on Good Day San Diego. How did I do? Everyone keeps saying I did a good job? How did I think I do? Daddy you know I'm hard on myself I think I did well. You have to go now bishop is on the other line tell Bishop Butts hello for me before you go, Sam and I are calling after TJ's bedtime talk to you then. Love you too. Bye."

"Still can't get over that joker he has some balls to this. Dang Candy Crush I needed one more ingredient it would drop when I'm down to 4 moves out of lives. Send me one I'll do it myself."

"Help yourself." I grabbed the meat for tonight's dinner sitting them on the counter. "JJ you want steak?"

"You know it, have you thought about what you're going to tell TJ?"

"No because at this moment it doesn't involve him just me, his father Sam, and that gremlin once and if it gets there we'll sit him down to talk about what's going on. He didn't care when he was born, why is he caring now? Enough about talk about that it's bringing down my mood. We have to plan my gender reveal slash baby shower."

"We?" He pointed to me then himself. "You got the wrong one the only thing I know about baby showers is that sometimes the gender is revealed you said that, play games, door prizes for the guests/winners of the games, you get presents for the baby, good food, and cake. On my part all I have to do is RSVP and show up. This will be a unisex party."

"Yes, JJ. What is this?" On the back of some junk mail he wrote three letters. "W.W.A., what does that mean?"

"Oh that is my RSVP for Stacey and myself no need to send us a invitation save paper and trees. W.W.A, means we will attend."

"I'm still going to send you a invitation anyway it's going to be cute. I have to pick a party planner, location, the color think about just doing pink and blue or some other color besides pink and blue, party favors, the menu caterer or potluck."

"Why not both? More food more leftovers for me, Stevie, J3, Az, and Ray to eat off of saves Stacey from cooking."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to register at Target, Walmart, or Babies R US, think of games! I'm already tired out just naming all of that off."

"Well you have enough time and then until your 19 week ultrasound which you can find out the sex. What? I've been researching this. Did you know at 19 weeks the baby is the size of a large mango?." Here we go with the fruit sizes of my baby I wonder how many of these things Sam printed and distributed. "Yup get this they be doing matrix moves up in there he or she should be body surfing about, busting out Jackie Chan or Jet Li moves."

"Sam made you a copy too let me see yours. Aww your has our name on it also reads Uncle JJ I'll be arriving around May."

"Yeah and this pamphlet Sam gave all of the uncles and aunts it's good reading when you forget to bring your phone with you to the bathroom off to GameStop for my lunch meeting."

"Tell Stevie hey and dinner is at 7 o'clock." My phone buzzed I just knew it was a text message from Sam. "Tell me how you want me to eat you out? Mmm...he wanna be startin' something on this Wednesday, he's my Wednesday Lover. Number blocked? This is text foreplay." Just as my hands was about to answer back a photo came through. "Tank!"

 **Outro: Monday.**


	6. GREMLIN

**A/N: According to my clock it's Monday 12:00 AM hope you all had a good weekend Saturday hit up a few friends, teased a couple others they weren't too pleased thankfully I didn't have to countdown from 1 million. Sunday I had the worst dream ever. It irked me to the core enough about me, enjoy! (:  
**

 **Tank's POV**

"OH FUCK! I just screwed the hell up I was wondering why she didn't hit me back." Some lady covered her child's ears walking away. "Bih like you never heard someone drop the F-bomb before I bet your child know more than my ass knew at his age. Have a good day Molly! Fucking parents can't stand them ones that think you are influencing your child with your language this my damn mouth they don't live with me the live with your ass. Maybe you should leave them at home if you don't want them to experience the real world. Real world people cuss! SHIT!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and stop using that language they are children in this store with their parents shopping. I highly doubt they want to hear you."

"Man! Fuck them! I'm a parent too I'm here to buy my son something I just sent a text to his mother to ask her what's his favorite toy."

"Huh? If you are his father shouldn't you _know_ what toy he would like." The kid stood back looking me up and down giving me the stink face. "You? A father? This is some joke are we on Punk'd the MTV one not the BET. Alright bring out Ashton let me get my laugh on. No camera's, no big lights, there goes my shot to be famous. Now where was I. Right I know some lady wasn't desperate to produce with you hell I'm a dude if you were the last man on earth and I was a lady I'd tie my tubes my damn self. I know for a fact your son lives with his mother because no real man that calls himself a father would have to call, text, or hit up twitter to ask what toy his son would want, he'll know from the jump, mommy not included. Hopefully she answers you, but I pray she don't. Punk ass."

"Be glad you aren't 'cause you'd make one ugly ass lady but I'd still hit it. Sarah I need your help if you were a 5 year old boy, what toy would you want?"

" _I don't even know what do 5-year boys old play with hold on I'll give the phone to Shane. Shane Tank ass want you needs help picking out a toy for TJ."_

" _Yo wassup..."_

 **Mercedes POV**

"TJ you take the sour cream to the table, Gabby you get the napkins, I'll bring the plates, we need the salsa. "Did someone call me? Did someone call me name! What is it Tana?"

"Here is your phone, it's Sam." Reluctantly I took the phone hanging up. "Mercedes why did you do that?"

"Sorry my hand slipped Tana take the steak, Rachel the chicken, I'll bring the ground beef." TJ walked up to me with my old phone. "TJ what are you doing with my phone? Did you answer it? What I tell you about answering my phone?"

"I know mommy yes I did it was ringing it's daddy I remember the ring-tone you used for him, you played it for me, remember, it's the song _The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face."_

A small smile crept over my face thinking back to that moment. "That is the song but hang up the phone." He looked so disappointed as if a promise had been broken. "I said hang it up it's okay. Thank you." JJ, why are you doing with Sam office phone?"

"It's your husband answer he's pretty upset with you for hanging up on him. You're going to have to make it up to him big time." He whispered in my ear. "When you do make it up close the windows next time around."

" _Mercedes baby don't hang up on me this time I've been calling and calling and no answer until just 5 minutes ago I call your cellphone Santana answers I call your other phone and TJ answers I hear you in the background telling them to hang up on me! What did I do? Did I forget to get you something? I know I haven't I'm on my way right now to Walmart to get your prenatal vitamins just calling to see if you needed me to get anything else you or TJ. Is this a mood swing?"_

"No baby it's not a mood swing I'll tell you once you get home TJ needs another box of crayons, sandwich bags, and some juices for his lunches we didn't get them on Monday. I'm sorry don't be upset at me."

" _I'm not upset with you just a little bit annoyed but through my annoyed state I still love you. See you two when I get home. Bye."_

"Kids why don't you all go upstairs to TJ's room and read a nice book."

TJ sighed annoyed pushing Logan. "See Gabby and Logan didn't I tell you only thing is Gabby and me can't read just yet so next you're gonna say." TJ, Gabby, and Logan said in unison. "Go look at the nice pictures in the book."

"Nope not at all Logan can read you both a story each of you pick a book by the end of the first book Aunt Rachel will call you when we're ready to eat dinner. Go."

"Aw man! Times like these I wished Logan was in kinnygarten with me, why does he have to be in the second grade? Gabby I got the perfect book daddy read it to me on Monday. You'll love it! It's about..."

"Mom, I really don't want to-"

"HEY THOSE BOOKS ARE MISSING! MOMMY WHERE IS POOR PUSSY AND DON'S BOAT?! THEY WERE HERE WHEN I WENT TO SLEEP AND...come downstairs." He mumbled I cocked my head folding my arms. "I don't w-want."

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans don't have me step foot." TJ slid down the banister sitting on the bottom step. "Thank you, stand up." I leaned in real close whispering. "When I call for you to come to me that you better come with the speed of the flash with the quickness of the headless horseman if not you'll catch a part 18, 19, and 20 mommy only has one through 3. We don't yell in this house about a book or anything. Let this be your warning and final time." He raised his hand. "Yes, baby."

"Yes, mommy I won't yell anymore just have a question, where is the book?"

"Told your father to throw it out Gabby come on down here the three of you go outside to play J3 the cousin I want to see dinner isn't ready yet watch the kids."

"Okay! Outside I'll be there in you too CJ psst Mercedes how long I gotta watch them I'm starvin' like Marvin." I pushed him out the door and locked it. "Hey! I would call you but you not answering the phone! ANSWER MY TEXT!"

"With the kids keeping a eye on J3 far away from earshot range Mercedes can tell us what is going on like for starters why are Lucky and Puck still here yet they couldn't join us for our vacation. Then get to why you were hanging up on Sam you always answer his calls."

"Surprised you all don't know looks like the village is keeping their mouths shut, reason Lucky and Puck are here is because I received a very important letter in the mail from Tank."

Tana picked up her purse. "He's taking me to court to get custody of TJ."

"That shit stain."

"Where are my matches? That is right Tana you switched purses didn't put them back and you only carry them on Monday -Saturday, Sunday you be about without because you are in the house of the Lord. Amen. Why though?"

I shrugged. "To make me miserable that's all we know he's excellent job at doing that."

"So am I, me plus a box of matches equals whoosh your days of being miserable are over. A little violence never hurt anyone. Ask Jay I set blaze to her studio it's back up and running just fine. Now what is his address?"

"Don't know his address violence isn't the answer not route we'll be taking so Tana hold your matches as a matter of fact I'll come over and get rid of them myself I know where you keep them. You need to be delivered from them anyway."

She responded with a laugh and smile. "Ahehehe will you excuse me I have a call to make. Brittany if and when Mercedes shows up at our house don't let her in she has an agenda. Yay! Sam is home we can eat!"

"DADDY'S HOME! You have it smelling good up in here baby where is my sugar? Mwah there it is this is the best part about coming. Got your vitamins, juices for TJ's lunch, and crayons." He stopped down with arms opened. "TJ! Where is my son? He should be running into my arms." JJ went over to the back door unlocking it calling TJ in. "Here it comes! Daddy missed you all day!

"I missed you too did you miss mommy and the baby and Conniehey."

"Yes I did, yes I did. I didn't even see you all back there hello all I'm going upstairs to freshen up I'll be down in 10, TJ are you joining me."

"Uh-huh I want to hear what's our game plan going into the opening game we have Denver everyone is talking about their defense I'm pretty worried."

Taco Tuesday Wednesday utterly a success the family has voted to make it our every Wednesday dinner with churros and fried ice cream as dessert everyone had returned to their own homes Stevie and his date were the last to leave. "Night Stevie, nice to meet you Niecy."

"It was nice meeting too I hope it wasn't a issue for Stevie to just bring me along I told him to call first you know not everyone family is so welcoming."

"You don't have to worry about that here we are very welcoming people any time Stevie says he's taking you out to dinner he means here if there is any chance you can age up my brother by two or three years it would be greatly appreciated."

"I heard that! Niecy baby let's go I want to show you my gaming collection she don't believe I still have all those systems in the box my version of Netflix and chill. Thanks for dinner and leftovers! We ordering out tomorrow?!"

"We are! It's pizza and wings! See you tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Thank you for putting TJ to bed Stevie!"

"No problem my mini gamer VP loves it when it's my night for real we gone this time. We're gonna have so much FUN!"

My phone started ringing I glanced at the screen denying the call. "Didn't want to bring this up during dinner with the kids around but I saw you ignoring calls. Baby something happened today and it involves your cellphone both of your phones anytime family, friends or even your agent calls you hang up on them but the house phone you answer without fear. Did he call you?" I chewed on my lip couldn't look Sam directly in the face. "He did but he always contact you on that phone. Should be used to by-"

"What you mean I should be used to it? I know that's what you were going to say don't try to clean it up. I'll never be used to this man harassing me from a distance. You don't know the fear that I live with to check this phone in hopes I won't receive a photo of him and I'm in the background with our son that means he's following my every step or a photo of him standing outside of this very house. I have papers to protect my son and I but I don't feel protected. I shouldn't be used to this because this shouldn't be happening."

"I'm sorry for saying that just my mouth talking before my brain caught up with it I didn't mean it you're right you shouldn't be used to it. You said you don't feel protected because of those paper but every single night you fall asleep in my arms you are protected so don't you ever say that again. Like we cover TJ prayer, I cover you in prayer, and you do the same for me. In the words of your brother, "I got you".

"You did!" When Sam pulled in for a hug I whispered in his ear. "You get me all the time but I when I make it up to you to make sure you close the window per JJ request."

"Nah I'll leave it per my request can't tell you how many times this week I've been approached with, _"are you Sam?",_ I say yes they look around check their surroundings then say, _"you are one lucky man give if you don't mind can you share with me the details of that night,_ I chuckle then walk away, they always run back and ask _"can I watch?",_ I'm like nah be sure to listen out for part 2. Tonight I just want to hold you in my arms, you snuggle in the crook of my neck, listen to you snore." I laughed and playfully I hit him in the chest. "You do to snore."

"I do not anyway we're 5 minutes out from telling my parents, did you call our attorneys?"

"Sure did! Weren't we suppose to call them they're calling us." I took his hand repeated what he did on Tuesday. "I see you."

" _We see y'all too hey y'all, how are my babies? We're sorry we couldn't make last night's Hangouts the Monday night service ran late then we had to drive home Sister Johnson home she wanted to stop and get something to eat so we went to IHOP. We watched you on Good Day San Diego while we ate all of the workers there are fans of yours send you high praise. They love you. They wanna know when you'll be back on they all want autographs I told them I see what I can do told them to write all their names down maybe you can send them a auto."_

"Wow! I'll see what I can do just email me the names. Onto us now we're doing great, my next appointment is on September 6th I'll be sending you photos of your grandson or granddaughter. TJ is fine he starts school Monday he's anxious, excited, and nervous so am I. They grow up so fast."

" _That they do he'll be fine baby girl he has Jones blood running through his veins TJ is going to knockout the first day of school with ease. Sam thank you for that booklet all the ministers and their wives love it even the dentist down at my job it's a real hit. You the man for thinking that up."_

"Thanks dad the idea just came to me one day let me do this for the grandparents so they'll be apart of the journey glad you love it. Now that we got the good news out of the way we should get the bad news."

" _Bad news? I wasn't expected to hear any bad news give me a second to prepare."_ Mom took dad's hand. " _Proceed I'm ready."_

"Okay the bad new is Tank wants custody of TJ he's already filed we received the notice on Monday, Saturday Mercedes and I meet with our lawyers to go over our options."

" _Did I hear that correctly? I know I didn't hear that correctly I'm going to repeat what I think you just said, you said now correct me if I'm wrong Tank wants custody of TJ. No corrections? I'll say it again, Tank wants custody of your son. Again no corrections, will y'all excuse me thank you."_

Next thing we heard was shouting, clashing of pots and pans, glass breaking, cutlery was flying left and right a knife flew by the screen, daddy was ducking. _"Bernice put down the knife! Stop throwing things! Wait a minute not Mercedes furby! Why are you dousing the furby with water? He hasn't done anything to deserve that! He's innocent in all of this."_

"NOT MY FURBY! I LOVED HIM! MOM PUT GIZMO DOWN! DADDY MAKE HER STOP!"

" _You seen the movie Gremlins I'm trying to make the sucker appear this time with his whole family so I can give them the courtesy of a Jones Family beat down. You can't beat one without the others move Joshua! Move! Grab PawPaw's stick we gonna be ready. Someone is at the door! Who is it?! Santana my girl go head and wet that other furby they should be showing up shortly. We gon' beat them down like they stole something!"  
_

"What is Santana doing in Lima? Are those her box of matches?"

 _"Won't I do it!"_

" _Who told Tank that it would be a good idea for him to file for custody of our grandson? We don't know if that man washes his butt every day. Sam you have the best lawyers California has to offer and take this man down! After what he did to our family he has some nerve. Keeping my daughter away for almost 8 years no. I cover you, Mercedes, and TJ under the blood the devil is busy! I'm highly upset we just got our family back together. I'm just not as destructive as your mother is right now. I'm holding my peace for when I see him in public then all bets are off hell will break lose! You two have a good night, kiss our TJ for me and mom, after you finish with the attorney on Saturday call us, keep us up-to-date on everything. We love y'all."_

"Love you too bye! Wow! Wow!" Sam logged off shaking his head. "Both, no your dad, my dad and mom took the news like we thought they would your mother geesh next time we have bad news to tell them send a email to her only. I'm never ever ever gonna cheat on you but if I had the idea to that performance your mom put on killed that idea. Squashed it. What is Tana doing in Ohio? I'm tired to even try to make a connection with that. I'm tired, you tired, and baby tired let's get to bed, tomorrow we'll wake up with a clean slate."

 **Sam POV -Thursday morning**

Here she is in my arms snoring a little bit of drool. "You are beautiful drool and all. Baby I know you can't kick yet so I'm just going to imagine you gave me the go ahead to sing mommy this song s _aid, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,_ _y_ _ou're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,_ _f_ _or sending me your love, I cherish every hug,_ _I really love you_ _._ _And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,_ _a_ _nd I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby_ _._ _All my life I've prayed for someone like you_ _, a_ _nd I hope that you feel the same way too_ _, y_ _es, I pray that you do, love me_ _y_ _ou're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow._ _You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,_ _y_ _ou're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow_ _..."_ Her phone rang during my song I ignored it, then it rung again. "This might be mama Jones hello, now wait a damn minute here, why are you calling my wife's phone at this ungodly hour? She don't want to talk to you. Listen here gremlin pray I don't see you about town if I do it won't be pretty for you. What was that? You slick over the phone when I see you in person I promise you, you won't be saying that. What's your address? I'll roll around there right now. I have all the time in the world. That is what I thought. Get off my phone! Sorry for yelling." I turned on the light. "Tank your pho- oh my God! This phone?! I thought he called the other phone. He knows that number. How did he get this number?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yesterday I get a text - -"

"He sent you a text?!" I tossed her the phone. "Show me I gotta see what this gremlin sent you continue telling your story I'm listening."

"Alright I'm standing by the sink a text comes through from a blocked number I'm thinking it's you doing a little text foreplay while at work it reads, t _ell me how you want me to eat you out?_ I was about to respond when this popped up."

She unlocked the phone showing me that nasty sext photo of his ding ding. "That is disgusting he shouldn't go around showing that to people put that away." A knock came at our door. "TJ if it's you son go back to sleep."

"No, it's me Ray, TJ he's knocked out sleep I overheard shouting is everything okay?"

"No, everything is _not_ okay."

 **Outro: Tuesday...**


	7. Rude Awakening Part 1

**A/N: Got you! Enjoy! Denise here is your chapter. Don't pull a Sarah and pull our your phone, laptop, or tablet. Enjoy!  
**

 **Stevie's POV**

"Welcome to La Casa de Stevie I keep my place really neat on the account of I'm rarely at home, you have a seat I'm going to go grab my collection. This is gonna be awesome make yourself at home." I opened up my closet cheesing this girl was in for an evening of a lifetime my version of Netflix of chill. "Yes, and that's the history of the second generation consoles yep that's all of my systems from the second generation. You don't seem that impressed come on now. I know you haven't seen a collection like this before. You have to give it to me. Give it to your boy."

She stretched and yawned. "Stevie boo okay I give it to you, this is a nice little collection you got there pretty impressive I never saw anything like this before but you've been talking for the last three hours about your consoles how about we just chill. I'm a little parched though got anything to drink up in here."

"Sure, sure, follow me we can get into the third generation systems later in the kitchen wash my hands, lemonade sounds good?" She followed me into the kitchen and took a seat on the island. "Cool, I would make you some fresh squeezed lemonade but Mercedes didn't buy any lemons this grocery trip but I was able to snag this Oberweis without them knowing, I'll grab the glasses. Here you go, so what do you think about my family?" She downed the whole cup. "Have more?"

"Yes, please thank you. What do think I think about your family? Your family is hilarious I already love them remind me of my own TJ's acting out the sea of Jericho blew me! Where did he hear that from? I was too busy laughing to catch it."

"Oh yeah, he says that grace from time to time he heard it in children's church some lady left her TV on VH1 they let the place out. Yes, church he, Gabby, Logan, and Ian they went off in children's church telling the lady she doesn't have the oil, she can't pray, TJ broke in a skit from this comedy special, when he got up to shout the 3 musketeers broke out singing TJ's soldier in the army of the lord TJ's a soldier in the army." Niecy didn't just laugh she laughed like she had gone crazy, tears fell from her eyes, she could hardly catch her breath, her going crazy caused me to lose it. If we were on the phone I'd have to go on mute. "T-then Stevie get yourself together, okay whew, then they came to the sanctuary acting out too encouraging this group of ladies to sing they sang Mary almost 30 times well the song was O Mary Don't You Weep I leaned over on my side laughing into the program."

"That was some foolishness! I'm surprised they didn't kick y'all out."

"Yeah, me too that wasn't too long ago when Mercedes and Sam got engaged although they're already married."

"Huh? They married already."

"Yes, they are the night they eloped was the same night I got shot." I took off my shirt. "That's the scar I'm lucky to be alive I made a foolish mistake that night."

"Hmmm..." She circled the rim of the glass with her finger I knew what she was going to ask me next. "Can you share that night with me? If-"

"Okay, my brother he's the OC for the Chargers so he had to go away for something so he had me and Puck staying there with Mercedes and TJ this was when they lived in LA this was day two of Sam being gone Puck decided he wanted to spend time with TJ so to Target they went to buy a video game while there they ran into Tank and his mother, Tank is TJ's donor."

"Donor?" She questioned. "Continue I'm sure you'll tell me."

"I will umm okay they got into a little confrontation they wouldn't let Puck leave until Mercedes came there to verify the story although she verified it over the phone, we drive there dropped her off at the entrance she goes off I park once inside I find out where she's at when I get back into the mix more words were exchanged I'm sure they were exchanged before I got there, so Tank and his crusty mother left with parting words, Puck punches the wall, we waited for, for an hour until it was safe also the cop wanted to make sure theft the premises, I drove Mercedes and TJ back home, Puck stayed back to get the video game when he arrive home before he stepped foot in the house I left I met a guy months back that knew of Tank put two and two together I went to his place to get a gun inside he gives me the gun right as he placed it in my hand someone knocked on the door, Lucky hit the lights went under his bed to get his other gun he went to the back door I went to the front soon as I thought the coast was clear I hauled out the front door I was hit arm, leg and chest they flipped me over I faked like I was dead and I saw the guy who shot me. Right then and there I blacked out I don't remember who came to my aide days later I came to in the hospital, I was in a coma looked grim there for a moment but here I stand. Yeah, you know I never told anyone that story until now. I mean people ask how did I get this scar I just tell them I acted a fool never gets into details because it brings up what if. What if the bullet went this direction or that? What if that person never come to my aide? Just what if. See I hurt so many people that night. Man! You are one special lady you got this out of me easily just like I knew you would. It was written all over your face." I sang.

"I didn't have to say a word." She sang back. "Wow, so was you doing that to protect your sister in law and nephew or just to act bad and hard to intimidate them?"

"All of that I wanted to hurt Tank and his mother as much as they hurt my family they are some evil people. This is how evil they are Tank mother got the "genius", idea for him to drug Mercedes and rape her multiple times that night because she was going to leave Tank for good this was 5 years ago."

"5 years ago. TJ is five-"

"Yup TJ is conceived out of rape thankful and grateful Sam and Mercedes crossed paths again who knows what would have happened had they not met in the cereal aisle when they did."

"That's good! I'm glad she left him not too many women stories end as positive as hers 75% of women who are in the same predicament end up dead. I'm thankful you survived too you and I wouldn't be standing here right now. Have seen Tank since?"

"I have seen him since I haven't seen him recently but something tells me I will he's trying to take TJ from Mercedes the legal way I could way but I could have swore I had a dream where he took him from school going on a road trip around the states. Meh sounds rather familiar. Anyway but whew it's late I know we just work together, I'm your boss you're my GM but um care to spend the night."

"No I don't mind but separate rooms I'm an innocent little church mouse."

 **Sam's POV**

Once that gremlin graced us with his unwanted presence I couldn't get back to sleep, Mercedes tried to get me off the topic I'd just find my way back to it until it was just all Gremlin even her offering me a good night didn't even do the trick. "Babe it's 7 o'clock in the morning please tell me you got some sleep?" She started massaging his shoulders as I continued to work on my board. "You've been up all night trying to figure out this whole mystery of how he got my number. You need to get some sleep you have to go to work in a few hours."

"I'm not going to work when you dozed off between the hours of 4-6 AM this morning I called coach told him I had a family emergency that would keep me out for the rest of the week." I kissed her cheek she went back to make up the bed. "I also set some other things up too. They are in for a rude awakening. While you were sleeping I made this chart all these people have your new number ND, our family, your family, Ray, Azimio, your agent, stylist, and all of the producers. Someone on this board either has contacts with someone who knows Tank or they saw him person then he took their phone getting your number."

"Well you can scratch my mom and dad off the list they live in Lima no one from Tank family that I know of lives there and your parents too, I suggest you hide this board our son will be coming in here shortly. I have to use the bathroom."

"Alright, we have all day to work on this..." I smacked her behind it jiggled, she giggled I slightly wiggled. "JGW we may have to add in a T but if I tickle you it's gonna be my ton-dada," Out my peripheral vision I saw TJ and Conniehey sitting on the bed. "good morning TJ you didn't see anything daddy just did right now." He shook his head. "Good so TJ, how did you sleep last night? I'll put this away here."

"I slept good but daddy you look like you didn't get any sleep at all." He crawled up the bed opening the curtains. "What is for breakfast? The window is closed you didn't get any playtime either. "

"Morning bear -playtime? What is this playtime?" Mercedes questioned. "Is this the new word for you know what? Because it better not because I don't need these parents down here telling me my son is teaching them about that."

"No mommy the kids on the swing set at the park yesterday said someone was screaming mommy name I told them you all were playing I didn't tell them what "playing" is I'm not trying to get a part 18, 19, or 20 parts 1-3 work just fine. I did hear daddy yelling but I dozed back off. What were you yelling about?"

"Daddy stubbed his toe it hurt really bad that's what you heard." I limped my way to the bathroom. "Whew! Okay, what do you want daddy to whip up for breakfast?"

"Daddy you making breakfast? Mommy _always_ makes me breakfast besides you're injured mommy can make it."

"No, I'm going to make breakfast see your daddy has some personal business to tend to the rest of the week so I called out it's you and me in the kitchen." I sat on the bed TJ climbed on my back. "Mommy and AJ will relax, babe what do you want?"

"Mommy say French toast I want French toast with powdered sugar, bacon, egg, orange juice and milk. Can we have biscuits too with syrup?"

"Adding biscuits is too much that's a Saturday kind of breakfast what TJ said is fine, would you feed me mine in bed?"

"Of course." I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her. "I wouldn't do it any other way." She cleared her throat. "What?" TJ had contorted his body in a way to see mommy and me lock lips. "Cook breakfast." She gave me a little peck.

"Where is mine? Now that we both have our _motivation_ _daddy and TJ can_ get _to the kitchen._ TO THE KITCHEN!"

A few cracked eggs, dropped a half loaf of bread, some spilled milk I say me and my son are making progress. "Flip there we go just like my mom makes it. The last thing is the eggs. You wait until the pan gets a little warm then you pour got it toss that cup in the trash See how its' bubbling move the spatula around. Just how you are doing."

"...yeah man she wasn't all that cute she was just throwing herself on me. Smell that. Mercedes is throwing down in the kitchen! I love being back with family. Morning Mer-Sam what are you still doing here? Morning little man." Lucky gave TJ dap picking up a plate. "Doesn't look too bad made enough for us." TJ pointed to the oven. "Good looking out."

"TJ why don't you go upstairs and keep mommy company and when I bring her breakfast upstairs I'll bring yours too, you can eat in bed with mommy. Daddy wants to talk to the fellas."

"Okay."

"Sam what's going on?" Puck asked I shushed him motioning in TJ's direction. "Okay, the coast is clear why are you home you should be at work?"

"This morning around 1 am the gremlin we all know as Tank called Mercedes phone. Not the phone number that ends in 35 but the one that ends in 50. Yes the one I got her. If it were the other phone I'd be fine but this phone I'm not okay with this. She has had that phone for a good hot minute then all of sudden he texting and calling, asking what is TJ's favorite toy? Asking how does she want to be eaten out, sending photos of his ding-ding, and a floor full of toys. Someone recently gave him this number and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. You, Lucky come here follow me Puck can you be a friend and take TJ and Mercedes their food come on Lucky. Follow me, you and I are going to have a little talk."

"S-Sam I don't like the way you are." I shot him a mean look. "Okay, Sam is you serious? You are serious l-look I'll tell you everything I know."

"Trust me you will." The door opened I pushed him inside. "He's all yours."

 **Outro: Part 2 tomorrow.**


	8. Rude Awakening Part 2

**A/N: Stevie version of Netflix and chill is pretty darn hilarious Niecy was very patient to last that long. Happy National Cereal Day if and when you pour you a bowl may it be CTC, HNC, or HBO. Enjoy!  
**

 **TJ's POV**

Before returning to mommy and daddy's room I stopped off at my room to grab my tablet and 3DS once I had my items to their room I went. "Mommy I'm back daddy sent me up here to keep you company. I heard you talking to someone the closer I got to the room but you aren't on your phone."

"That's sweet of him yes, I was talking to your little baby brother or sister just telling him or her how special they are to be born into our family, I love him or her already, once she or he starts to kick don't kick me too hard." I laid over on her bump playing my game. "How special he or she is to have a big brother that is 5 years old and starting school on Monday. I can't get over it, you grew too quickly." She blew her nose crying. "Kindergarten today, first grade, fifth-grade graduation, 6th grade, freshmen in high school, senior then, Yale by the end of the year."

"Yale? Mommy, I'm just going to South Rosemont Academy mommy don't cry I'm just going to kindergarten, not all those other levels you'll have a few years to baby me before I set my sights on the ladies." I wiggled my eyebrows up and down mommy laughed. "Once that happens you can't kiss me in public anymore."

"I'm going to kiss you in public you are my little munch, bear-bear, love bug, my first buddy that loved me, no matter what age never forget that."

"I won't. Mommy, was I a hard kicker?"

"No, you weren't a hard kicker only when those two people came around _then_ you kicked hard which didn't happen often but when it did watch out." She chuckled. "It's like you knew from the start. Do you remember peeing on him?"

"Yup! I do mommy I never peed on you because you were too pretty but him my winkle thought otherwise just had to release. Can I say something to the baby?"

"Sure, go ahead." Mommy raised her shirt revealing her little bump.

"I don't know if you're going to be a girl or a boy." Crossed my fingers and eyes whispering. "Please be a boy I really want a brother, if you're a girl please don't be like Gabby was early on she stressed me out." Mommy cleared her throat. "I love you already, you won't have to worry about peeing on our daddy like I had to do with my fake one because our daddy is the best, keep growing, can't wait to meet you in May." I kissed her belly.

"That was sweet TJ."

"Breakfast! Anyone order breakfast!" Uncle Puck shouted down the hall. "Here we go French toast, eggs, and bacon, orange juice, and milk prepared by your husband and son. Napkins? Right here in my back pocket."

"Thank you, Puck, but where is Sam I thought for sure he was going to bring me breakfast?"

"He was but he had a little something to take care of, TJ I bought you your headphones." He placed them on my head. "I'm' going to put these on you and watch this show your mother and have something to talk about. Don't move them until I tell you so."

"Okay." He sat on the bed picking up a magazine to block this face and mommy did the same I wanted to listen in so bad but I knew if I did I'm in trouble. I wonder what they are talking about if has to do with mommy phone, whatever they're discussing it doesn't concern me or maybe it does, her wig flew off I gotta see this again.

 **Mercedes POV**

"Hold on a second," Puck whispered leaning back giving the go ahead I took a few bites of my breakfast. "He's good he's watching the video you know why I'm here. Why didn't you tell me that Tank had your other number? I mean I get why but why not tell me. It's me, Puck, you know what my services are, to beat down that motherfucker."

"I know Puck and-"

"Here I was sitting right at the table just one forward text to me saying he sent me this then I'm off to find that piece of shit wrap my hands around that scrawny little pencil neck, punching the shit out of him until he gave up how he got it. Haven't I did a good job before? "

"Yes, you have I-"

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He stood up tossing the magazine out the window. "I'm sorry didn't mean to yell I'll grab that just I told him not to contact you ever again. I gave that warning with my last beat down _."_

"Come with me into the nursery TJ mommy and Uncle Puck needs to talk stay here. Thaddeus." He gave the thumbs up. "Okay stay here until I return let's go we can talk a little more loudly and freely here I get your frustrations you wanted me to tell you so you can go off and handle your business of putting him back in the hospital again I get that but what you also don't understand is if you beat him up like you did before how is that going to look on me when we go to court. It's not going to look pretty on me that this happened who knows how he is going to spin it then we'll end up losing TJ, you don't want that to happen now do you."

"No," He answered slightly above a whisper. "I don't now that you put it that way I understand all the blogs and media will jump all over it. I'll promise to leave Tank intact for the time being _but_ if he comes at me the wrong way no telling what I'll do. Bring it on in for a hug. Mercedes, you are the voice of reason what would we do without you."

"Don't even want to think about if so I'll need my blessed oil. Since we hashed this out I'm going to go finish my breakfast. Puck, tell me the truth Sam and TJ tore up my kitchen? See I knew it gonna have to teach my babies how to cook, do I need to call in a cleaning crew."

"Oh yeah, I suggest ServiceMaster."

 **Sam POV**

Lucky is the first contestant on Rude Awakening where I hand over the potential leak to some fellow friends of mine. I kicked back with a clipboard singing a little ditty I remixed. _"_ _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_ _, just answer those questions and you will be okay, 'cause if you don't answer I'll kick you out of my house because you gave my wife number to that ugly mouse."_ All of a sudden the door opened I turned to look back there was Puck I motioned for him to come in. "Hey, Puck take a seat join me."

"Sure what are you doing in here? I was calling you and Lucky name I didn't go no response until I heard that you singing. Have you seen Lucky?" Suddenly his jaw dropped hearing Lucky shout back to the men he looked and gave me one of those what fuck looks. "Sam! Wait, wait, wait, why do you have him back there? Who is he back there with? Are they beating him up? What are you doing?!"

 _"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE GOT HER NUMBER! I DIDN'T TELL HIM SHIT! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS! SAM I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME! I WOULDN'T GIVE HIMI HER NUMBER! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO GAIN!"_

"No, no one is beating him up no one is threatening his life I just called in a few friends of mine to do a little polygraph test on some folk and a drug test too."

"I'm not pissing in not got a damn cup! I'm clean! I'm your brother! You can't do this shit. I can't believe you."

"Listen Puck." Puck kept yapping at the mouth not letting me get a word in edgewise making me go from a state of chill to completely annoyed I picked up the chair he sat in smashing it against the wall. "You're jumping to conclusions this test is for the people I really don't know well so Lucky, Ray, and Azimio! yes, you vetted those two, great references, and everything else but somewhere along the lines a breach was broken, I have to know. Yes, I could go out there right now get Mercedes a new number and let this slide we can continue about our lives but I want to be thorough in my process so if a round two should happen I know to look elsewhere."

"Sorry man I thought-"

"Nah it's cool." I kicked the shattered chair pieces to the side. "But I do have questions for you, Rachel, Quinn, Blaine, Artie, Kurt, Brittany and Santana. Just us in a room."

"Is everything alright out Sam? Sure hello nice to meet you I'm Mr. Bailey, Sam he's putting up a fight he thinks that you think he did it and we're in there to kill him."

"Kill him?" Puck groaned. "May I talk to him? I think I can get through to him."

"Sure."

The other examiner exited the room letting Puck inside I stood by the door listening in. "Puck thank you for coming up in here I've been shouting your name for the last 20 damn minutes, where the fuck you been? Your boy flipped, he's crazy, you don't know how he was looking at me like I was the scum lower than the scum of the earth of the earth that rests under Tanks mother. He thinks I gave Tank Mercedes number. Puck you know I didn't do that I'm not that kind of person. I told you my past."

"Yeah, you did and I know you didn't do it but Sam has to make sure everything with you is legit he has a reason to do this, he's not mad at you, he just needs to know." If looks could kill I'd be on the floor with flies ready to infect me with their eggs he finally turned to face Puck. "If it'll make you feel better. I'll take the test too after we get done I'll treat you to a Happy Meal. " Lucky kicked out at Puck. "Fine no happy meal."

"No happy meal but you treating me an expensive dinner sounds nice with dessert included," Lucky smirked extending his hand they shook hands. "Tell those men I'm ready to take the polygraph."

"We heard you loud and clear Mr. Lucky, Puck will you please step out there to wait."

"Alright let's proceed with the test." We crossed our arms across our chest walking in circles listening to the process.

" _Is this the year 2020?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Are you in the city of San Diego?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Are you friends with Tank?"_

" _No."_

" _Is Hillary Clinton the President of the United States?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Have you contacted Tank in the last 3 weeks?"_

" _No."_

" _Did you give Tank Mercedes number?"_

" _No."_

" _Sit still that concludes the polygraph test."_ The doorknob slowly turned we both held our breath waiting for the results. "No deception indicated he passed."

Lucky told Puck that he didn't have to take the polygraph but he did anyway he passed too I sent them off to do their thing now it was time for the two men I hired to keep my wife and son safe when they're out and about. "Az and Ray have a seat I know you're wondering why I called this meeting at the last minute it's because I wanted to catch you both off guard, a security breach has been broken and I'm getting to the bottom of it. The both of you will be taking a polygraph and piss test today." You could hear an ant crawl when I dropped the news on them. "Not expecting that huh? I know it."

"Say what. Mr. Evans, you gotta be out your mind."

"No I'm not you heard me I did not stutter someway somehow my wife cell phone number found its way to Tank, he contacted her sending this nasty filthy photo, he blocked his number thinking that's something I would do to catch her off guard. We had Shane in the house, have you seen him lately do you still talk to him? I'm going to pulling all of your phone records because I pay the bill you should be so lucky I don't have access to your personal phones but if you want to give those up to me please do so graciously afterwards. This is Mr. Bailey and Mr. Bishop, Ray you go with Mr. Bailey, Az you are with Mr. Bishop, they'll be the ones doing your polygraph also here are your cups hope you drank enough water today if not I stocked each one with a full supply of water until you get the urge to go. Gentleman, they're yours." I waved smiling as they went they mumbled away from me. "Mike I have something set up with friends so just come and tell me once the test is down which one I'll be firing. Thanks. We'll be in my office."

"...We're here because Sam sent out a text saying to meet him here at 3 o'clock it has something to do with Tank having Mercedes number."

"I thought he been had her number," Blaine said. "That's nothing new."

"No, he has the one we all got the one that ends in 50." The whole room gasped. "When? What? Hell no. Hello, Kitty! Sam why didn't you tell us. Is she okay? So why are you home?"

"She's fine I checked on her before I got here she's taking a nap I'm home to get to the bottom of this I took the liberty of writing down some questions for you to answer Rachel take one and pass it down the questions are: Do any of you have your cell numbers linked to any of your social media accounts, twitter, Facebook, Instagram? Have you downloaded an app that has access to your phone book? Do you log onto public WIFIS while out Starbucks, McDonald's, the bookstore, etc? Have you sat down your phone unattended and walked away?" I looked up Mike was standing there with the results. "Would you excuse me? So which one."

"You're firing neither of them Sam they both passed they're telling the truth last time they saw Shane when Puck kicked him out. We're about to get up out of here we'll have you their urine test results in the morning. I'll shoot you an email we're gonna get up out of here."

"Thanks. Lucky, Ray, and Azimio passed could it be." Slowly I turned my head looking around my office. "No. It can't be."

 **Tank's POV**

"Damn, what language are these instructions in? German. I need the light." I turned on the light cutting my finger on the plastic. "Shit that hurt, okay put slot J into K. Looking good."

"Why are all these toys on the floor? Get this shit out of my way damn, did you go rob a toy store?"

"No, I went shopping for TJ get him some toys to send over to their house I sent Mercedes a text asking what toy he would like but she never responded I guess the photo of my dick still got that effect on her."

"Please tell me you didn't send her a photo of that." Unc checked himself out in the mirror. "Looking good brother if I don't say so myself. Tell me it was a mistake."

"Yes, it was a mistake I meant to send it to some other chick I met at the club she responded back to me fine and sexy ooh I just wanna be up in that I wonder if she tastes like chicken. Unc I got Mercedes number."

"I though you been had her number?"

"Nope this is her other number I know someone who knows someone and they got me the number."

"Tank don't go do anything foolish we are grimy folk over here so keep a fucking low profile. Now I'm going out if your aunt asks where I've gone to tell her I went to get us some grub and clean this shit up can barely take a step without stepping on legos. Hi Shane, Sarah, he over there help him clean that shit up before y'all leave."

 **Outro: Lucky, Ray, and Azimio each will be doing a duet with Shaggy singing the, 2000, hit classic,** **"It Wasn't Me!" Wednesday...**


	9. Villain

**A/N: Birthday shout out to my nephew LJ he is the big number 4 wish I was 4 years old again to have the party he did! CARS GALORE! Anyway enjoy.**

 **Tank POV**  
"Wassup Sarah and Shane grab some couch or floor help me put together this shit pay his ass no mind he's going out to sweet talk that lady at the rib shack to get some free food. Works like a charm. What brings you around here?"

"What brings us around here?"Sarah asked turning on the TV flipping through the channels deciding on ESPN, NFL LIVE. "You, we haven't seen you then all of a sudden you call us out the blue asking what toys a 5-year old would want. Surprised you still had our numbers. Care to let us in on the new happenings."

"Sure." I snatched the mail out her hand. "You don't look through people mail. Didn't your mother teach you manners? Anyway, y'all remember the plan my mother came up with of kidnapping TJ going across the states before she died to remember we had fake IDs the whole works that house in Baltimore. I told my aunt about that plan and she said it wouldn't work, she said my mother was on that shit before she got ran over by that bus after sleeping on it I agreed with her. I asked her if I were your son what would you suggest I do, she said to take her to court do it the legal way that's what we're doing. I sent the papers off days ago."

Shane whistled patting his chest. "My ninja, my ninja that's a good idea! So when do you y'all go in for the DNA test."

"I don't know I haven't heard anything back from Mercedes I told that bitch don't keep me waiting yeah they give 30 days I want this shit to go quick I don't like waiting y'all know this. Peep this out why when I was at Toys R' Us some little ass kid thought he read the fuck out of me I told him to keep it moving."

"You got a lot of stuff, cars, trains, ninja turtles, an easy bake oven." Sarah picked up the box hugging it. "I had one of these when I was a little girl didn't know they still made this I wanna play with it."

"Sarah you can't play with TJ toys this is for him put that down I also got him a bike too they said for $50 extra dollars they'd put it together for me but I want that feeling of being a father so I'm going to do it myself, since the bike Mercedes got him for Christmas last year was already together pissed me off." I patted my pockets for my phone, dug in the couch "Where?"Shane cleared his throat pointed to Sarah. "Sarah!" was I kissed my teeth. "Why do you have my phone where is your phone?"

"I left my phone in the car I wanna call and play on Mercedes get away from me Tank." She popped a few times on my arm. "Leave me alone shit you'll get your phone back sit down I'm just gonna leave a message or two, dangit voice mail just picked up I wanted her to pick up the phone. Listen it's Sam voice why he do her record her greeting."

"...Mercedes Evans cellphone no you didn't call me. She's unavailable at the moment so please leave a message."

"Look thot you weak ass excuse for a woman you lazy ass bitch why is it taking so long for you to hit Tank back with a damn notice? Shit he told y'all less than 30 days don't keep him waiting. Let the man know what the hell is up if you don't answer Tank automatically get his son and won't see him. Hi, Sam, I miss you..."

"Bitch!" She kept running in the kitchen sliding over the floor. "Don't you dare say hi to another motherfucker on my phone now look at you up in the kitchen knocking stuff over picking it up. Shane, you wanna call."

"Hell I call her from my phone waiting for that beep, you know I still love you why don't you leave that corny shriveled up shrimp zero and come over here with a chocolate dipped bald hung hero." Shane was lost in his one-sided convo with Mercedes voice-mail he didn't feel my hot ass breath hitting his neck. "I'll rub you in all the right-"

"Hang up," I said through clench teeth. "I almost called you out your name why are you trying to sweet talk my baby mother like that. Hang up the motherfucking phone I hit all of the right places she knows how she likes it done. Sarah your message was alright but Shane I'd rather see you make love to damn foot long than a human."

"Hello, I'm home!" Aunt Bunny shouted coming into the living room. "Hi, Shane and Sarah Tank you went shopping TJ are going to love these things once we get him I see you got him a bike where are the helmet, knee, and elbow pads need to protect the baby. Where is your uncle?"

"Shane, Sarah, and I were about to head out I'll look for him one at the mall Aunt Bunny, Uncle Luke said he went out to get y'all something to eat I'll clean up this mess when I get back."

"Baby I'll clean this up myself you go ahead and have a good time while you out there buying TJ toys buy that baby a bed to I'm gonna start working on his room make it up real nice."

"A'ight, grab my keys auntie we out come lock the door behind me." I shut the door running to meet up with them. "Which mall are we going to? I wanna head to the one up in LA then we can swing by their house do a little stakeout."

"Man I don't wanna drive to LA we staying right here in San Diego besides my cousin sister baby mother cousin, cousin best friend brother work down here at foot locker so he holding some J's for me today is the last day I can pick them up or they'll be sold that's not gonna happen though you and Sarah could walk around the mall and look at shit. Which mall are we going to?"

"Westfield."

"Westfield, it is one of y'all can drive I need to watch a tutorial video on how to put that thing together for him and troll through Mercedes Instagram I need photos of TJ and me you know my aunt asking for photos of just him and me together I lied saying they I lost them."

"You think Mercedes would have you on her Instagram page shit I wouldn't."

I popped Shane upside his head. "She does! The last photo we took together was on TJ's birthday. You don't know what you talking about ninja drive. Screen cap this one here is another one. Just focus on the damn road." It didn't take us long to reach the mall less than a twenty-minute trip for it to be a day or so removed from the weekend it's empty here. "How long are we staying?"

"An hour two tops he's at his job I'm out. Deuces."

"So guess that means you're rolling with me-"

Sarah waved her hands in front of my face. "Rolling with you where? Who are you looking at? Tank, that is Stevie Sam brother."

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh, we should go over there and say hello to Stevie wish him a good afternoon and evening." We walked into the store getting in line. "He's going to be so shocked to see us."

"You all have a good day-" The phone rang interrupting him from greeting us. "You all are on your way good." He looked up seeing us standing there at the counter changed his whole demeanor slowly Stevie up the phone.

"Well, well, well if it's not Mr. Wanna be a badass look at you dressed up neat and proper. How the scar healed up?" I went to pat his chest he smacked my hand away. "You don't have to be all rude and shit. Where is your name tag? I know your boss wouldn't approve of you not wearing one like her let me take this photo to send to corporate. Say cheese." He stood not smiling turning red in the face. "I haven't I told you this story yet well we picked a fine day to go to the mall alright this ass right here goes to my ex-friend house tries to get a gun off of him so he can kill me and my mother only his ass got shot little punk. See you healed up nicely, oh you don't wanna say shit. Where is your boss? I want to tell him how rude I'm being treated unfairly."

"Is your ass going to buy something or be a nuisance don't have me call security?" He said with bass in his voice. "Put that down."

"You grew balls and got bass in your voice. Ain't nobody scared of no damn mall cop I still want to see your boss." Coming out the back office was this fine caramel drop that had my attention. "Excuse me, my beautiful golden goddess my name is Reginald and your name is. Just going to give me the silent treatment that is how y'all treat paying customers here in GameStop. I want to speak to your boss."

She opened her mouth to speak she had all the attitude in her voice. "My name is none of your business the invoices are on your desk Mr. Evans also this cockroach wants to speak to my boss."

"Thank you Niecy, how may I help you?"

"No, hold up you aren't going to correct that B-"

I made the wrong mistake trying to call her out, her hands were animated and her neck was rolling. "Nope, nope not me not to freaking day you are not about to call me out my name I called you a cockroach because I found the missing link to the one that crawled out the sewer in front of my neighbors house and it's your face I thought nothing could be that ugly you proved me wrong."

"Its' not funny," Sarah shouted Stevie body shook with laughter as held his stomach. "Aren't you gonna get her in check? What kind of establishment are you running? Why they have an idiot like you owning his own business?"

"You should rephrase that question and ask your mother why would a hoe like her let your father bust up in her freely. Ever thought of that. How about you go and ask your dad if you know where to find him why he didn't use protection he knows once you get a gremlin wet they multiply? Where are the rest of you? Trust me he didn't have to do much. He may have not even nutted in your mother by your looks she probably used a baster and squirted you up in her. That would explain your turkey neck if I were you I'd get that looked at."

"Mr. Evans what seems to be the problem." The security guard asked before asking Sarah and me to step back. "Step back please."

"Cockroach one and two are being very disrespectful to me and my general manager I would like for you to remove them from my sight the presence of them has hurt my business I need to make sales."

"MAN FUCK YOU! TELL MERCEDES I'M WAITING! I'M WAITING! Get your hands off me let's go see where Shane at me," I turned around the mall cop was following us I decided to calm myself down the best I could asking Sarah about her job. "How was work this week?"

"Work was good glad I don't have to go in there on tomorrow we having a sale most folks want the iPhone but they don't have that good credit so they are having to put down a deposit. It's crazy."

"I bet it is." We found Shane in Footlocker with boxes piled high he was trying on shoes. "Since he's not done let's go to T-Mobile I need a new case for my phone."

 **Stevie POV**  
Remaining there at the counter recalling all that coincidentally wondered does he know where we live I shake that thoroughly considered my psyche setting off to my office Niecy was pacing the floor I ventured into her pathway. "Stevie boo I'm sorry for going off that was very unprofessional but he drove me to do that point, you know I'm innocent little church mouse. I'm sorry."

"It's okay I totally approved please have a seat." I sat around my work area kicking my feet forward and backward. "Cockroach 1 was Tank, cockroach number 2 was Sarah, somewhere hiding in the shadows is cockroach number 3 Shane those 3 are villains."

"Tank?! One of the ones that got you shot, where is my hatchet?" She wheezed hopping up out her seat running getting her purse. Why didn't you tell me I always carry my mace and hatchet with me you have to be prepared in situations like this." She hurled her ax around my work area made me hop off my desk. "I can get you one too see mine is all personalized with my name Niecy in my favorite color of purple we can have matching sets. What you think about that?"

"I think you should put that away my sister just arrived with TJ," I whispered.

"Stevie we're here."

TJ ran straightforwardly in my office hopping into my open arms grinning at me. "Hi Uncle Stevie, hi Ms. Niecy." He uncovered into his pocket pulling his list in Sam penmanship. "I have my list right here mommy told me to let Aunt Stacey keep it but I wanted to."

"That's good Niecy why don't you close the store say we're doing inventory take TJ to pick out what he wants along with the list I need to talk to my sister. TJ you can share your knowledge about video games I already took care of generations one and two you can fill her in on third gen."

"Cool Ms. Niecy." TJ grasped Niecy hand leaving my office I closed the door behind them leaving a crack. "Generation 3 consoles are are different from second generation consoles because they have the D-pad game controllers and..."

"Have fun! I'm glad you arrived when you did you won't believe who is here in my store!"

"Tank." She said nonchalantly grabbing my lunch she chuckled yet when she saw I wasn't giggling she ceased. "Say what he's here! Thankfully traffic was backed up who were all with him? Did he mention the you know what? This burger is so good hand me the ketchup thanks."

"Here you go that burger sure does look like it tastes good." She offered me thumbs up moaning as she took another chomp of my burger. "Sounds good too, nope just Sarah but you know Shane was somewhere lurking had to get those two negative folk out my workspace. Not really just said to tell Mercedes don't keep him waiting. I see you sent me a text I haven't had a chance to respond."

"I understand you're busy you won't believe what Sam made Lucky, Ray, and Azimio take..." She indicated she wanted super cold coke instructing me to hand it over I did and just snatched myself another my refrigerator. "a polygraph then on top of that gave Azimio and Ray piss test. He's not playing all of them passed polygraph tomorrow we get the piss test results. Sam sent you a questionnaire to fill out I already did mind you can finish it when you get the opportunity."

"I'll do it now." I looked out the door keeping an eye on TJ and Niecy he was all the while giving her the history foundation on NES. "Damn I'm missing all of the foolishness that's what happens when you have a little Netflix and chill and run your own business." Stacey damn near gagged on her food taking a gander at me in absolute horror. "What?"

 **Mercedes POV**  
My eyes fluttered open and I looked into the face the love of my life. "How long have you been watching me sleep? I'm not that much of sight to look at when I'm in bed doing absolutely nothing but breathing. What have you been doing all day? I haven't seen you much. Puck bought me breakfast and Kurt bought me lunch."

"You'd be wrong when you're lying there I see all the features you have I want you to pass on to our baby and future children. " He leaned down to give me a kiss. "Sorry I couldn't spoil you as I wanted to I've been working on hard trying to figure out this mystery. This morning while you slept I called in a few favors they..."

"They?" He opened up his water taking a sip handing it to me. "Who are "they"? This water so refreshing right now."

"They, are Mike and Tucker who are the examiners for the polygraph test I had for Lucky, Ray, and Azimio all of them passed no deception. Then had Azimio and Ray do a piss test Mike will send me an email in the morning with the results in this folder are Ray and Azimio personal phone records. Next me..."

"If you say out your mouth you had our family take one-"

He waved his hands forward and backward cutting me off unexpectedly from my next thought. "No, I did no such thing I just had them do a questionnaire Stacey came by to take with her J3 is with them. They are picking up dinner." He laid over on my mid-section shutting his eyes I rubbed his head. "Babe I'm puzzled totally puzzled."

My eyes moved left and right thinking about whether I ought to try and voice this next thought however I did. "Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but could it have been you think about it, you are always on the field you leave your phone in your office, your charge via your computer, the apps on your phone it could be."

"I don't think so because if it were me, why hasn't Sarah called my phone." I shrugged. "You may have a point." My cell started ringing I went to reach for it, however Sam took it from my hand answering it for me I heard Stacey screaming on the other end. "Say what! OMG!"

 **Outro: Welp, that's all folks. PS: Extend y'all hand at your devices becuase sweetiedee just gave me a earful but what she wrote didn't come through! HEY!  
**


	10. The Secret is Out!

**A/N: We not yet done praying for sweetiedee keep your hands extended that she shall be pleased with this since I'm holding information. Lol, last time she was slain to the floor having me countdown from one million. Also, it's too damn early for ants be moving into my house 3 yesterday we gon' fight tell you the outcome later. Enjoy!**

 **Mercedes POV**

"Sam, what is Stacey screaming about? Is everything alright with TJ? Tell me." Sam started laughing as he hung up the phone. "Why did you hang up the phone?"

"Everything is alright with TJ, I'm assuming Stacey phone is in her hand unlocked coincidentally calling me screaming in the background about Netflix and chill which caused me to scream "what" OMG". I gasped, realizing why Stacey was screaming while Sam looked through the questionnaires. "The last question on this questionnaire is any other public WIFI spots you connected to please list, Brittany listed a phone booth. I'm so blown, did you say something?"

"Yes, I know why Stacey was screaming taco Tuesday, Wednesday Stevie invited Niecy to dinner once they left her they went to his house and I never could locate that Oberweis lemonade. He and Niecy had..." Sam stuck his fingers in his ears singing _Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah_ with remix about an ugly mouse. "Really ugly mouse?"

He shrugged. "I needed it to rhyme rat though he does look like one doesn't fit. Now on to my brother, I don't want to hear about Stevie the gamer finally reaching the boss round, but I'm happy he finally got some. Artie is clear, Santana, Rachel... she was at Barbara Streisand Live read that wrong, she wants to _star_ in Barbara Streisand live this wasn't about your hopes dream and aspects she did answer the questions."

"No, no, no, no I can't imagine Stevie, _Netflix and chill,_ now XB1 and play yes, PS4 and chat I'll give it to you, Wii U and me, I'll let you have it, but _Netflix and chill_ I have a problem, not with Stevie but you." He sat up running his hand through his dirty blonde hair tossing the papers on our chaise. "It's not the what you are thinking here you are sitting in front of with those questionnaires looking over what they wrote did you not once hand me a sheet with a pen."

"Honey this isn't for you I know you wouldn't blatantly put your life in harms way that's why I didn't give you one I thought about it but thought you would be upset at me if I did."

"No, baby, I wouldn't be upset at you I would think my husband cares enough about me that he's going to include me to clear all, even though he knows I wouldn't do any such thing but." I rested my head on his shoulder reading the paper. "See I do plug my phone up to the computer, I have apps that aren't safe Norton says trusted, but I use them, sometimes when out I may occasionally log onto a public WIFI when I'm in the studio I may leave my phone to see."

"I see what you mean I sorta got a little bit upset with you when you asked me if I answered the questions myself here I am thinking, why? What gives you the right to ask me this when I'm doing all of this, losing a full nights sleep to get to the bottom of this, but I understand now how can I be sure if I'm not one hundred percent sure. Here is a pen we can fill ours out together." He went to filling out his paper while I burned a hole in his face. "Yes, you did smack me in my visual I deserved it."

"Wouldn't say you deserved it, but you needed to be smacked. Was it an open hand smack or backhand one? Just playing." Out the corner of my eye, I saw Sam phone lighting up. "Honey your phone is ringing might be Stacey asking what toppings we want on our pizza you now what I like, but this I want also an extra order of wings of boneless wings."

"Got you, yeah Stacey Mercedes want-huh? What!" Sam shouted, throwing it against the wall.

"First off y'all gonna have to stop throwing stuff, first Puck tossed my Baby Talk magazine out the window I still haven't gotten it back yet Conniehey probably peed on it here you go messing up our walls. "Was that Tank? You know he's not worth you tossing your phone."

"No even worse, it was Sarah." My phone started ringing I let it go to voicemail Sam phone started buzzing he answered. "Hello, Stacey the usual Cedes wants an extra order of boneless wings. Sauce? Ranch and blue cheese."

"Blue cheese?" I mouthed checking my messages.

"For me. Everything going well with TJ, he's talking Niecy head off about video games I'm sure she's enjoying it having fun, she's joining us for dinner again tonight. She is awesome. You don't have to apologize for calling me, I knew your phone was in your hand. We'll be seeing you in a little bit Stace get one of those brownie cookies 3. Thank you, love you, mean it. Do you hear Sarah voice?"

" _Look thot you weak ass excuse for a woman you lazy ass bitch why is it taking so long for you to hit Tank back with a damn notice? Shit, he told y'all less than 30 days don't keep him waiting. Let the man know what the hell is up if you don't answer Tank automatically get his son and won't see him. Hi Sam, I miss you..."_

" _I still love you, why don't you leave that corny shriveled up shrimp zero and come over here with a chocolate dipped bald hung hero. I'll rub you in all the right-"_

"She got some nerve calling you a thot when she's over there, there, there, there, there she needs to look in the mirror and direct that message at herself. Shane a chocolate dipped bald hung hero, he's chocolate alright, but hung? I guess that big belly of his is affecting his thought process, he know he can't see his dick he needs a mirror and a selfie stick. He doesn't want me to call him back," Sam ripped off his shirt showing his lean muscles and heaving chest. "To let him know what's up he so damn stupid he called and didn't block his number I'll give it to Tank and Sarah they have the smarts to block their number. I need a nap. I'm going to turn off my phone going to get in bed and I'm going to lay on the pillows."

"I had my nap already, but I'll join you because you love laying on my pillows, I think we should do shirts, daddy's pillows, babies love the pillows, even TJ at 5 still loves a nap on the pillows, Sam you like that idea?"

"Xrncxxxxxx..."

Hummed a little song soothing while Sam snored in my ear with phonegate on my mind, in my heart I know it's not any of us. "Jacob the guy from the t-mobile store I wondered." I picked up the house phone calling the store back in LA. "Hello, I'm called to speak to Jacob I don't know his last name he helped was the one who helped me when I got my phone wanted to speak to his boss give him a good word."

 **Stacey's POV**

"Stevie plus Netflix and chill in the same sentence they don't even sound like him," JJ said setting the table. "I mean, look at her, she fine got that bronze goddess vibe you know Jill Scott, but she doesn't even look like the one that would do something like that she is probably pacing the floor holding her bible to her chest when she does something wrong saying, "oh I'm such an innocent little church mouse", you know how they say it. If it'll make you feel better I'll bring it up after dinner TJ, Logan, Gabby, Jazzy, and Ian get me cups and someone grab napkins. You know I've noticed something we all have our own homes, yet we always end up here for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and occasional midnight snack. Maybe one week we could not show up."

Everyone stopped in their tracks looking at each other. "Nah," We said in unison. "So PawPaw I've been meaning to ask you why did you dig up your front lawn? Planning to build something."

"Nope, I'll tell you what happened one night this week I went out on the town with my boys from the from my home back in Ohio they were in town visiting, we got a little drunk came home me and the toilet were one I came to the next morning with no teeth I flushed them, that's why I've been digging up my lawn trying to get them back so I have the ones from when we went to Six Flags they still work fine."

"So when you get your new ones that got flushed back you gonna clean them right, let them soak in alcohol and bleach for germs?" Rachel said sitting beside me. "Because germs are yucky, right Logan?"

"Hell no, germs? I don't believe in any germ I haven't been sick a day in my life when I do get them back I'm gonna kiss them up to God then pop them back in my mouth and eat. Speaking of eating, let's eat! I'm gon' say grace bow y'all heads. In Jesus name, amen!" That was the grace, "in Jesus name, Amen", not going to even complain sweet short, to the point Sam and Mercedes dragged down the stairs half hour after we started eating. "Look who's here! Nice of y'all to join us."

"Sorry y'all, we overslept." There was no smile on Sam face or Mercedes no hanky panky went down. "Gabby that pizza sure looks good How many slices of pizza y'all have?" Their hands went up giving the number they chowed down. "Hope you all saved us some slices."

"Who ordered the bell pepper and onion pizza? Aren't you missing a little meat on there, chicken, steak, beef, some pepperoni."

"No, I'm good no pork on the fork I don't drink soda do you mind if I help myself to the kitchen don't just wanna barge up in there."

"Sure it's fine, I got your chair there for you, pour me some too." Stevie stood up to pull out Niecy chair. "What y'all looking at?"

"You eat meat she doesn't how is this going to work out. Wait, how was your Netflix and chill did she eat meat then." The whole table broke out in laughter, everyone that is but Stevie."

"No, she's a church mouse! She doesn't do that all did was play one game well, I played the game she watched me play gave her a little back history on consoles, drank some lemonade she got me to open up about me being she slept over in the guest room and that's it next morning work. Say nothing here she comes, thank you, baby, I helped myself to a slice of your pizza. I was just telling them about the eventful day at work."

"Oh, you mean when cockroach 1 and 2 strolled themselves in our place of business made me forget I had any religion."

"Cockroach, one and two, hatchets this sounds like something that the kids shouldn't hear Ray, would you take the kids outside. Anyone has seen Azimio?"

"Yeah, he left not too long ago, he dropped his phone on the sidewalk cracked the screen so he's on his way to t-mobile to get a new one come on kiddies let's go run off this pizza make you extra tired for your parents." TJ ran up to Ray hitting his leg. "I'm IT you better run! Stevie!"

"In the garage man yup the big one he's going to get the super soaker, man I wish I was out there."

"Stevie you can go outside _after_ you tell us about cockroach 1 and 2 know it's Tank and Sarah or Tank and Shane one or the other."

"Tank and Sarah I'm there helping a customer they in line the phone rings it's Stacy thankfully I didn't mention the TJ's name or they would have waited, we have some words Niecy calls the security he escorts them out mentions something about you not keeping him waiting to refer to the paternity that's that. He didn't mention nothing about the phone I would either if I was in the presence of bae and her hatchet. Yeah, my baby got a hatchet we are getting matching sets soon. Here is your questionnaire Sam. So did you get to the bottom of it?"

"No, Mercedes and I took the questionnaire as well, we too could be at fault and breaking news, Sarah called my phone."

"She had your old number when you got Mercedes a new phone you too changed your number, does anyone know where this chick work? What about that guy Sam that put the tracking app on Mercedes phone? Thought about him."

"Yeah, it could be Jacob, he is a techie and a techie do have ways of getting the information you should call him. I bet it's him."

"I called the store he no longer works there so we're back at square one, called him when you were sleeping on the pillows."

"Pillows? I don't even wanna know what "pillows" mean in Samcedes code language. Back to Jacob just because he no longer works there doesn't mean he still can't give out the information, Sam you have his number call him now. Give me your phone I'll call him." Sam hands me his phone I called Jacob. "Hi, Jacob this is Sam sister remember yeah, yeah..."

"Why didn't I get a questionnaire? I have a phone too, and I have my granddaughter phone number."

"PawPaw you have a jitterbug no one in their right would try to hack a jitterbug you are straight. Baby what he say."

"He works no longer works for the company he doesn't know of a Tank, Sarah, or Shane sent him photos nothing so its', not him mark him off the list. So we back where we started. Could be one of us," I said, pointing to each person sitting at the table with my bread stick. "Or what my gut says Tank forged your signature looking at some insurance forms took a glimpse of Sam info getting the number. Sounds doable."

"Or you walk into t-mobile to get your phone replaced when you are helped by an employee you so happen by chance to be nosy listening in on a work conversation that doesn't concern you when you overhear two names that perks your ears Sarah and Shane. Sarah and Shane work at t-mobile and get this Shane is the GM Sarah is a manager. They have access to all of the numbers easily can pull up your info it is the secret is out. That's how they got your number."

 _ **Later that night...**_

"Coming to you live from Westfield Mall where we have breaking news we have word that there is a crazy lady held up in t-mobile with a box of matches details at 10."

 **Outro: Damn, damn, damn!  
**


	11. Not Me, Not Today

**A/N: TGIF IT'S FRIDAY! HAPPY FRIDAY you fine folk you hopefully you all had a good week if not pop a bottle and toss it back cheers to the weekend! In pet news today my cat Baby (yes that is her name because she's my baby) has given birth those little kittens are adorable we didn't have time to do a baby shower Denise and Mary were not up for the task something about their lives being in danger but in lieu of gifts she's registered at PetCo and Petsmart. Anyway Enjoy!**

 **Mercedes POV**

"It's still at the El Ray but we just changed it to a Christmas show thinking about doing three at the most depending on how the tickets sell we may add a fourth here comes Ian now daddy been calling you for the longest. You'll be back over tomorrow to play did you say bye to TJ." TJ had been in the house for about forty minutes play video games he shook his head no. "TJ drop the controller come say bye to your uncles and cousin."

"Bye Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine," He gave them both a hug then with Ian he just said "bye", He said walking off.

"We'll see you tomorrow or Sunday have a good night. You didn't hug Ian. You always hug him. Is there a reason why?" He shrugged. "You don't know."

"Nope, I don't know why may I have another slice of pizza and juice all that playing got me a little bit hungry."

"You can't have a slice of pizza you or juice but a cup of water and a piece of fruit you have your options." Each fruit I named set on the counter. "An apple, kiwi, or strawberries with whipped cream no chocolate syrup too sweet before bedtime." He pointed to the strawberries. "Strawberries it is."

"I like dipping them in the whipped cream a little bit more whipped cream. Good. What is daddy shouting about?" Sam office is the other end of the house his voice is booming on our end. "Daddy is mad I don't feel sorry for that person. May I take my snack upstairs?"

"Yes since you're having a snack give this to Conniehey."

"Thank you, mommy."

"You are more than welcome baby." Sam has been on the phone for the last hour and a half with those people I know his throat got to be dry. "Let me take him some water he probably could use a tea I'll make him one afterwards."

Walking to down to his office the photos that aligned the walls shook with the vibration of his voice adjusted a few on my way I entered his office setting his water on his desk. "No you better not hang up me I suggest you keep me on the line and your finger away from the hold button I'm highly pissed at your company that you would hire two incompetent pea brain fools to head your business. I have enough proof to say I know I'm one hundred percent right they willingly gave out my wife's number and one of those employees has called both our phones! You better believe I'm pissed off. No, I will not stop yelling until you understand my frustration, do you even check the backgrounds of these people I'm sure I would show up on one of their former jobs. No, I WILL NOT CALM MYSELF DOWN! LISTEN SIR, SIR, YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH I'VE BEEN WITH YOUR COMPANY FOR YEARS I ONLY ROLL WITH Y'ALL BECAUSE I CAN SURF AND TALK AT THE SAME TIME BOT THAT'S NEITHER HERE OR THERE YOUR TWO OF YOUR EMPLOYEES ARE HARRASING MY WIFE ALONG WITH THEIR FRIEND, NOW YOU WANT NAMES FINALLY I GOT THROUGH TO YOU, SARAH JACKSON AND SHANE TINSLEY...NOPE YOU NOT HANGING UP NOPE NOT ME NOT THIS EVENING YOU GONNA DO A DAMN CONFERENCE CALL WITH THEM I'LL GO ON MUTE! WHAT YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THAT?! SO WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? I'LL CALL BACK TOMORROW MORNING BRIGHT AND EARLY EVEN BETTER I'LL BE DOWN THERE MYSELF. BYE!" He wiped his brow with his workout towel. " Yes, baby is everything alright?"

"I'm coming to check on you all that yelling bought you a bottled water." I opened the water handing it to him. "Were they able to get a word in from what I heard didn't seem like it. Here."

"Thank you, baby." Two big gulps he downed the 16.9oz water shaking the empty bottle over his opened mouth for two little drops. "I was thirsty felt good going down. I let them get some words in he's actually in town he's going to pop by that store tomorrow one of the employees called him directly before they gave me his number we're getting new numbers too I can't believe that. How could they? Here I am piss testing my employees making questionnaires and it was them all along. We're sleeping with our phones off tonight get a good nights sleep. Everyone is gone."

"Yes, when Azimio dropped the bomb you flew to your office and Tana flew out the front door lord knows what she's going to do pray she doesn't end up on the 10 o'clock news. You feeling better this is solved."

"Totally am you can freely answer your phone without being scared I can return to work on Monday although I enjoyed being home with you all that Saturday is family fun day I moved up the lawyers meeting to tomorrow."

"That's good looking forward to it. Hmm..." The way the house is set up Sam office is in the back you have a good view of the backyard I went over to the window opening the blinds. "Did you so happen by chance see anything happen between Ian and TJ?"

"No, I was too busy shouting to take notice. Something happened."

"Yes something did happen between TJ and Ian, TJ didn't hug Ian they always hug instead he gave Jazzy a hug mommy is going to get to the bottom of it, you coming upstairs shortly."

"Yes, I'll be up there I have to call t-mobile they know I'm calling they've been warned then I'll hit up the family giving new numbers then upstairs I'll be."

"Okay. Don't too long."

Upstairs I went to check on TJ as I reached the top step he was either talking to himself, Conniehey, or his iPad. "...eat strawberries."

" _Here's what I found on the web for 'Can dogs eat whipped cream? No, TJ dogs cannot eat whipped cream."_

"Thank you, Siri."

" _You're welcome TJ and Conniehey."_

Indian styled TJ sat on the floor surrounded by his toys his plate sat on his little customed made Benny the Bull table. "Conniehey just your regular strawberries ¡Siéntate! Conniehey good boy I wanna tell you something just between you and me a secret. Ian and I got into a little fight today because he said that Tank my fake daddy you don't know him hope you never meet him but I'll show you a photo of him mommy still has him on her Instagram don't know why but he said that fake daddy is going to take mommy and daddy to fraternity court saying he's gonna pledge to take me away so I pushed him down on the ground then punched him in his arm I stayed away from his face didn't want to leave a mark. Ray pulled me off I apologized because mommy would want me to but I didn't accept his apology. Why? Just didn't want to he made me upset like daddy was yelling to those people. In total honesty, I think he's lying. Who needs fraternity court when I have you, mommy, daddy, and a little brother on the way. Conniehey talking to you about that made me feel better. I love you." He pulled Conniehey in for a hug. "This is the last strawberry we'll split this one."

 _Arf_

"Let's watch some funny dog videos before it's our bedtime mommy should be coming up shortly."

"Hey." Sam said softly rubbing my shoulders he hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest. "Why are you crying? Did TJ say a special prayer for the baby? What is it? Let's go to the bedroom we have a few minutes before we put TJ to bed. Now tell me what did you overhear that is making you cry."

"S-Sam he knows, he knows Ian told him about the paternity he didn't actually say it right he called it fraternity that's why they didn't hug him goodbye I'm starting to second guess if it was a good idea to tell everyone what we're about to go through we know they talk at home kids listen in on their parents conversation you pray that what you repeat in the home doesn't get out someway it finds its way into little kids circles doesn't reach the ear of that child and back to that parent. I feel so bad I'm upset at me. I'm a bad parent."

"Mercedes you aren't a bad parent shh...don't say that you are the best mommy ever." Sam pulled two napkins out his pocket dabbing my eyes. "Don't be upset at yourself look, Stacey, Stevie and myself listened in on our parents conversations all night trying to figure out what code they were using. Children do it all the time like you said it, TJ has done it a few times but we since fixed that problem. We will have to answer that question eventually but I hope before that question is asked we sit him down before the night of the DNA test to explain to him what they're doing. All he's going to ask you tonight is, mommy daddy what is a fraternity court. We'll answer TJ there is no fraternity court leave it at that. So don't cry tonight everything is alright. Your husband got this." He kissed my forehead.

"Hey, you guys forgot to come tuck in Conniehey and me we were waiting."

"We didn't forget daddy and I needed to talk over something did you brush your teeth and wash your face?" TJ cheesed real hard I grabbed his face looking over his work. "You did."

"Yup Conniehey too he had some whipped cream on his fur, daddy I want to sleep in here with you and mommy. Is that okay?"

Sam chuckled. "That would be so awesome runoff and get your stuffed animals then we'll all get in bed snuggle read a story say prayers watch a little bit of TV."

"Thought you'd never ask." TJ went to the door pulling in his little red wagon with Conniehey on for the ride "I already packed them off Conniehey in bed get your toy."

"I'm going to go get us a snack and make me a tea my throat is a little sore. TJ you want anything?"

"More strawberries!" He climbed on my back resting his head on my shoulder. "With chocolate syrup just a teeny weeny bit mommy." He fell on the bed celebrating.

"Babe can you restock my bedside stash."

"I got you."

"Mommy has to wash her face brush her teeth care to keep me company in the bathroom or stay in here and watch the aardvark, _Arthur._ "

"Hmm..." He tapped his little chin looking up at the ceiling. "You, did you know I was gone today, mommy? Daddy set it up for me to go Uncle Stevie store to pick out a few things said he was busy wanted me to get out of the house and not be in the way."

"No, I did not. He did I know Uncle Stevie was happy to see you! What did you get? No games rated "T" or "M", did Uncle Stevie help you pick out your games?"

"Uncle Stevie is always happy to see me he didn't help this time Ms. Niecy did, I did see this game rated "T" but Ms. Niecy said that you wouldn't agree to let me have it so she put it back because it had some coarse language whatever that is but I like Ms. Niecy she's fun! Uncle Stevie invited her to church on this Sunday.

"She's right about the games." I turned off the light. "That's so sweet of him to do that so all of your games are in the game room."

"Yes." He laid his head on the pillows hand on my stomach. "When is he going to start moving?"

"Soon, soon your little brother or sister will start moving thank you, baby, TJ your strawberries, hope you only put in two sugars in that tea last time you put in six I was highly upset."

"Honey, it was so good though I did put two sugars in this." _Arthur_ by this time had already gone to Sam flipped through channels settling on the news. "This show is about to go off watch some news."

" _Coming to you live from Westfield Mall where we have breaking news we have word that there is a crazy lady held up in t-mobile with a box of matches details at 10."_

We both turned to look at each other mouthing a silent OH MY GOSH Santana has gone off the deep in. _"Welcome to San Diego 12 I'm Sugar, Tucker has the night off we take you live to breaking news in progress at this moment coming from Westfield Mall we have our reporter Zini out there on the scene. Zini can you tell us what's going on."_

" _Sure there is a crazy lady inside of the t-mobile there are people telling me she was here earlier in the evening around 7 o'clock eating a slice of pizza but was escorted from the store because she was shouting at the employees making semi-threats and just a few minutes ago she returned with a box of matches, her CD She Got That Oil in English and Spanish I have a copy, and blessed oil. There is no word of any hostages being taken. Say that again sorry she let everyone go but two people, their names aren't being released at the moment wait they are Shane and Sarah they are employees...wait hold on they are due to be fired for giving out a customer cell phone numbers to their friend he is the one who shall remain nameless. Wait, Sugar they are telling us we have to move back from the mall for our safety I'm told that something was set on fire. We are seeing smoke coming from the food court, not Great American Cookies! Nooo! Lord, I just sent in my assistant to grab me some. Oh, here he comes whew! I need a snack! Got my lemonade too alright. I should have asked for a pretzel you know what I'm going to go get me one. Look I'll be right back the fire can't be that bad they putting it out right now. Auntie Anne's here I come sorry about that they're moving us back I'm sending it back to you in the studio. Yoo-hoo fireman!"_

" _Wish I was there to get me one too, that was interesting. As the news comes well give you the information as it's unfolding I can say that the name of the crazy lady is being reported as Santana Lopez you may remember her from burning down Jay's studio when the one that shall remain nameless appeared on the show, in other news football season is right around the corner your San Diego..."_

"OH MY GOSH! AUNT TANA JUST WENT O-F-F. Why did she need blessed oil, though? Was the Shane and Sarah, Sugar said is the ones we know."

"Let, us pray!"

 _ **Friday...**_

 **Sam POV**

"Thanks Artie for taking TJ for a few hours the lawyers are supposed to be here in the next twenty minutes Mercedes is packing him a snack we should be done by two o'clock one at the earliest. We'll be down to pick him up."

"It's cool, did you happen by chance to catch the news last night." Artie threw his head back loud laughing. "What are we going to do with her? I knew when you ran to your office what you were going to Tana I knew it was going to be epic but not that epic. Here comes my buddy now! TJ!"

"Uncle Artie!" TJ climbed on Artie's lap. "I got some new games yesterday we can play them mommy packed them in my bag. Conniehey is coming too."

"That is great the more the merrier! Did mommy pack me some snacks too." Artie whispered to TJ.

"Yes, I did there are enough snacks to hold the three of you over TJ have fun enjoy yourself and mind your matters daddy and I will see you in a little bit." Mercedes closed the front door a knock came at the back door. "They're here already thought we had at least 18 more minutes thankfully we got TJ off. You go let them in I'll set up the table."

"Jackson nice to see you again was hoping it would be under better circumstances that we'd meet. Follow me to the formal dining room that's where my wife is setting things up, do like the new house?"

"Like isn't the word I LOVE it glad you move closer to your work because that commute wasn't going to work especially with your family."

"Truth it was not, you remember my wife, Mercedes, Mercedes this is Jackson Tyler."

"Yes, I do nice to see you again Jackson." She pulled him in for a hug. "How is your wife Kerry doing?

"She's doing great we're expecting and I see you are too congratulations are in order! Our families are growing by two feet same for you."

"Yeah, just two little feet maybe the next go round I'll have my boys swimming up there with twins on their mind you never know." Mercedes elbowed me in the stomach. "Oh let's begin. You already know what's going on I gave you a quick summary with this because she and I are married my name is on the birth certificate we had that changed that he has my last name. We need to know from the jump does Tank have any ground."

"Well..."

 **A/N: See you Monday! Denise and Mare, we'll talk shortly!**


	12. Does He Have Ground?

**A/N: I'm about to grab me some dinner but I wanted to drop this on y'all first! Enjoy!**

 **Kurt POV**

"That was a message from Sam to inform us that our son on yesterday told TJ about Tank going through the legal system to get custody of him in "fraternity", court that's why they didn't hug, I knew he wasn't asleep he heard us. Ian in here right now I'm highly upset! Care to tell me why you told TJ about fraternity court." He shrugged. "Shrugs don't answer my question sit down and tell us."

"I didn't tell him that he's lying."

"You must think your father and I were born last night, you told him I know this his parents called me that wasn't meant for you to hear nor for TJ to know."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Well, if it wasn't for me to to know why did you know?"

"This isn't the time for you to be giving me that attitude why did you tell him?"

"TJ kept making me it and he _knows_ I don't like being IT all of the time he made mad so I told him that Tank is going to take him away in fraternity court he pushed me to the ground punching me in the arm Ray broke us up. I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry you shouldn't have said that his parents haven't told him yet here you go jumping the gate just to get even with him. He's five years old you are about to be seven in two weeks. How would you feel if TJ told you something like that? You wouldn't like it, neither did TJ that's why he reacted the way that he did I don't blame him. JJ just invited us over to spend time at their house. You picked the wrong time to act badly we're not going I'm going call back and leave Sam a message you."

"I-I'm sorry."

 **Mercedes POV**

"Well." Sam reached over took my hand lacing his fingers through mine. "He is TJ's biological father though he hasn't helped in anyway shape or form since his birth the law will be on his side, if TJ was born while you two were together as in she left him during her pregnancy and you signed your name on the birth certificate fine, the state of California will acknowledge you as his dad but you didn't formally adopt him, Tank has to give up his parental rights seeing as he did this that is not going to happen you filled out the proof of service now we're also going to file a response with the courts and agree that you and him are his legal parents and agree to establish paternity. They will set up genetic testing. You have a question, Sam."

"No, not a question so basically what you just said to me is Tank has ground to do this." Jackson nodded his head as he looked over the papers. "This time, I have a question when the court sets the date for the test can we have the person come out to our house or we have to go to a testing site. The reason I'm asking is we don't want TJ to see Tank at all can they come here to the house to swab his cheek better yet send the kit to his doctor."

"We can do that for the safety of TJ no problem at all, speaking of TJ where is he? Have you all told him yet?"

"With his Uncle Artie wanted him out the house while we discussed this _we_ still haven't told him but his cousin did tell him calling paternity, "fraternity", thought he was going to ask us about it last night he didn't due to the breaking news."

"You talking about T-Mobile getting burnt out I was there in the mall when it caught on fire thought they were joking I walked out of footlocker saw it man I ran down to Cold Stone to get me some ice cream to watch this all go down. You think she's going to need a lawyer I'll represent her for free."

"She's straight the owner of that location decided not to press charges because she physically fired Shane and Sarah but the mall that's another story, will we have to appear in court or will you represent us?"

"I'll represent you at the hearing once word comes down we'll set a time for us to meet up then you'll hear what the judge says. You look nervous Mercedes."

"That is because I am nervous I have so many questions running through my mind the main one is after he is proven he's TJ's father will we have to let Tank have visitation if I don't agree to it will the courts order it."

"If he files for visitation and you deny the courts will get involved set up custody mediation for you to come to some sort of agreement if you can't they will, proven he is a fit parent has a stable place for him to stay, a job, clean living place may start out as supervised visitation on the weekends two hours then the change to overnight. I suggest you tell TJ either tonight or tomorrow night about this be honest and transparent, address any fears he has give him truthful information and real consequences." I zoned out into my own little world of thoughts. _Haven't I been hurt enough what did I do to deserve this? Tank has ground. Who gave him this idea? Wish he was in t-mobile last night..._ Jackson patted my hand bringing me out my dazed thoughts. "Mercedes this was a nice lunch you prepared you to have an amazing rest of your Friday, Sam you gonna walk me to the door we talk about scoring me some tickets for Sunday's game."

"Sure." I got up and started clearing the table taking them to the kitchen Sam bought the remainder of them. "That was a lot to take in just a lot I feel as though we did the right thing got married amended his birth certificate never thinking Tank would get half a brain to go this route. We talked about it enough for these last two hours I know you don't want to talk about it anymore. Are you ready to go get TJ or do you need me to take your mind off of this? These dishes can wait to later."

"You are right these dishes can wait to later but I'm stressed I need to release all of my pent up frustrations on something your hand, mouth, or dick, I couldn't help but notice how that white shirt made your muscles bulge we can do it right here on this table. All you gotta do is close the blinds." Sam shouted out the command for the blinds to close he lifted my skirt pulled my panties to the side he licked his fingers and stuck them inside my vagina. "Am I wet enough for you." He pulled down his shorts I took notice he went commando Sam rubbed his shaft against as my juices ran down he positioned himself at my entrance moaning as he rammed himself inside I whimpered as tears came to rest on my cheek. "Fuck me like I owe you something." With that said his dick grew extra hard he pulled all the way out ramming it back in I moaned in pain. "Ooooh...shiiit deeper right there go fast." Sam was drifting into uncharted land and he knew it. He pulled out flipped me over started hitting it from the back. "Let me fuck you, daddy."

"Nah! I'm on a mission I found new ground bend that ass over. Yeah, arch that ass up. Fuck." He slapped my ass. "Mercy you now you got the best pussy. Best pussy I love being inside of you. Mercedes say right now _say my name say my name when I am inside you say, Sam, I love you while pushing this thing. Say my name say my name say my name when I'm driving you crazy you moaning calling me daddy_ -"

"Sam." I moaned. "Saaaaaam this pussy is all yours. _Sam, it's all yours if you want it tonight I'll give you the Mer-ce-des special all through the night Sam it's all yours if you want it tonight just part my pussy lips give it a lick and turn on the red light._ Sam I wanna cum I wanna cum."

"Alright, you wanna cum I'll make you cum tell me to let it go don't hold on to it release it baby come on there it go let me feel it damn you on me extra hard one more pump I wanna bust inside you." Sam rammed harder and harder until he reached his peak. "GREAT DESTRUCTION Oh shit Mercedes I'm cumming! Here comes the last to the last drop. How you feel?"

I raised up the best way I could looking around. "I feel good real good but I need a shower you do too." Sam raised his arm sniffing himself. "Really."

"Smells like sex can't go pick up TJ smelling like this you know everyone is gonna be there looking at us like yeah they did it. Let me pull out before I get hard again trust looking at you, it don't take much. We're going to have to mop right here when you came you came hard. Look at this puddle." Sam ripped off a few sheets of Bounty wiping up my cum. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Between Sam and the twenty-five shower both did wonders for my stress I came out of the bathroom feeling like a new woman. "You're humming you look and better smell good too." He puckered his lips leaning down for a kiss but met my hand. "Hey."

"Don't kiss me until you get a shower yourself you stink hand me my lotion. Thank you."

"Alright, here you go. Question: Are we going to have sex every time you get stress from these meetings with Jackson? This was our first one."

"I've been stressed from the jump but I was holding it back hearing that he has ground pushed it more and you took it all away. To answer your question yes." Sam dived on the bed with his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Jackson I really didn't quite understand all he said I need a refresher."

"Sam hand me your phone give it here! You caught everything and then some, what dawned on me after we were finished is, what if we he have a meeting and you're away?"

"There is nothing to it I can work my magic from a distance, you, me and FaceTime and a little toy saw this device on Tumblr it will sure help our sexual needs. Fifteen minutes I'll be out add on another 5 to toss on some clothes. Time me!" Seventeen minutes and forty-five seconds for Sam to shower and dress out the door we were. "Kurt left me a message they won't be at JJ house because Ian is grounded for the rest of the day. I got the keys beautiful day we are having I hear the children so we don't have to walk to far I'm excited about our appointment this week, hear the heartbeat see how big it's growing, see the arms and legs move take pictures and video. Looking forward to that next second trimester read it's the easiest three months.I wonder what they're laughing at." All of the ND were engaged in conversations along with our siblings, JJ, Azimio, and Ray the kids were off playing. "Hey, guys mind if we join you sit here baby I'll take this chair right here."

"Mommy! Daddy!" TJ shouted running over to us holding the football under his arm. "Is it time for me to go home already? We were just about to play a game of football! I'm not ready to go home."

"Not yet baby you have time to play your game come here you let mommy get that grass and dirt out your hair I got most of it. Daddy is going to have to wash your hair tonight and you have a tan too. You're good now."

"Daddy, can you come play with us?" He poked out his lip. "Please, these new kids don't know you are the best player football player ever."

"What about me? I'm a pretty darn good football player too, Lucky let's show these kids how it's done. Huh? Uncle Puck knows his game." Puck poked TJ around his midsection had him squirming and laughing. "You know I'm the best."

"Stop Uncle Puck! Stop! Hahahaah okay okay okay you're the best! Geesh!" Sam tossed over his shoulder. "But my daddy is the greatest Uncle Puck! Run daddy! Run!"

"Y'ALL DON'T HURT MY BABY! I MEAN IT! I MAYBE PREGNANT BUT I'LL COME OUT THERE TO PROTECT MY SON! JJ was going to ask were you going to join them but what happened to your leg." JJ leg was propped up in a chair with a bag of ice on his ankle. "You twisted your ankle?"

"Yeah them kids play dirty when it comes to kickball tripped me when I slide home I was safe we still won. Sis, you want something to drink water or lemonade?"

"I'll take a lemonade J3! Get me a lemonade a little bit of ice! Thanks."

Stacey was antsy sitting there listening while we talked about unimportant things I knew she wanted to talk about the lawyer me when the conversation came to a low she had her chance. "How did it go with the lawyer? Does Tank have any ground with this? Didn't you tell him that you and Sam are married, amended TJ's birth certificate, he has our last name, did you even mention the rape does that mean anything?"

"Stacy ease up Mercedes has talked about this nonstop for the last two hours I'm sure she doesn't want to discuss it so soon let her relax and let her watch her son play football." That was not the answer Stacey care to hear she grabbed her things going in the house. "Man! Stacey-I would go after her but I'm injured sis you don't know how hard it was to keep her here. She wanted to come down there. I told her now wasn't the time. She'll get her feelings see it my way."

Well since we aren't going to discuss that let's talk about Santana being on the news last night I wasn't shocked by the mere fact she set blaze to the t-mobile but the fact she had recorded a CD, She Got that Oil! I had to look that up to make sure I wasn't hearing things." Rachel said.

"Me too, you know it's on iTunes on for $10.99 she gotta be tripping hell I went to YouTube converted those 19 prayers to mp3 but imma lies saying I paid for them. I read the comments people are asking for another CD one man even got delievert listening to her. She may have that oil."

"Her oil didn't come in handy last night the update report is Shane and Sarah both made it out alive." We all groaned hoping that one got slightly injured in the blaze." I thought she was going to hide her matches from you, Mercedes."

"She had a backup box in the trunk of her car she called me last night she's fine I'm posting her bail on Monday. No Lord Tubbington you can't have any of my food."Brittany turned her head LT slide the hot dog off her plate disappearing behind a bush. "Anyone know why Kurt, Ian, and Blaine aren't here we invited them over but go no response back."

"Ian is on punishment for listening in on him and his father Ian told TJ about fraternity court he and TJ got into a little squabble over that we plan to tell him tonight," Sam called my name pointing TJ running down the field. "Run baby! Run TJ! TOUCHDOWN! WOOOO!" TJ celebrated his touchdown with the squirrel dance! "That's my baby! You better dance boy!"

 _ **That night...**_

Sam bust out TJ dance moves from his touchdown celebration. "He did that one move first TD of the season when the camera pans to me I'm gonna do it. Babe TJ looked good out there playing football didn't he."

"He did and I know where you're getting to my son isn't playing football at this age get that thought out your mind give him 3 more years then come to ask me again." I laid over on his chest. "I told them that we were going to tell him about it tonight but I say we wait one more night. I want to make sure our words are correct I'm reading up on how we should tell him."

"We should just lead with our hearts though I do agree we should sleep on it tonight but tomorrow for sure we're telling him. Simple prayer. Father, I ask that on tomorrow when Mercedes and I tell our son about what's to happen in the coming weeks you give us the words to say if what we read tonight shall be erased from our minds. In your name, Amen." Sam began chuckling "And I have a perfect way."

 _ **Saturday...**_

"Family Saturday quality time my phone is off, daddy phone is off Ray, J3 and Azimio will be taking our messages we're going to put together this special 300 hundred piece puzzle. I know what you're thinking, what is so special about it? Flip it over."

"We are a puzzle it's our family!" TJ picked up the box hugging it. This is great I always wanted one of these!"

"Yes, that is our family! I'm going to grab the snacks, TJ what do you want to drink? Apple, cranberry, lemonade, or water?"

"Lemonade please."

"I'll have the same open the box TJ roll out the puzzle mat flip over the pieces baby get down here to help us flip the pieces over I see you are already connecting pieces this piece go right there. TJ this is your last hurrah before school starts Monday are excited for your first day of school because I am. My baby is growing up."

"I am looking forward to it! I've been counting down the days since we returned I have one more day then hours and seconds. Mommy, I have something to tell you Thursday I lied to you about why I didn't hug Ian." He kept his focus on the puzzle explaining why. "Ian told me that Tank is going to take me away in fraternity court so I pushed him on the ground punching him I didn't want to punch him he made me mad. What is fraternity court? Is Tank going to take me away?"

Here we go. "TJ baby mommy and daddy have to talk to you about something important." He climbed in his father's lamp fiddling with his sock. "Fraternity court doesn't exist TJ but paternity/family court does. Paternity is the word of being someone's father. You following?" He nodded his head. "Okay your biological dad wants to prove that he is your father so you're going to have to take a test."

"Why is he doing that? I already have a daddy, I don't need another one. I don't want to take the test. Do I have to take the test daddy?"

"You're right I'm your daddy and I love you with my whole heart to the moon and back but you are going to have to take the test at your doctors office no needle just swab your cheek sending off to the lab and we get our results on one to two dates or a couple of weeks."

"Yeah and that ugly lizard is going to be my d-word the test sounds harmless but like I said my daddy is right here besides Tank hurt you before and he's doing this to hurt you more mommy. I don't want to see him, I hate him, and our lives would be way better off if he was dead on the ground. I wish he was dead and I'm not sorry for saying that."

 **A/N: I agree TJ y'all lives would be better off without Tank in the picture but sorry little man, Tank gotta live! For now! We'll pick this up tomorrow. I think.**


	13. Sunday Morning

**A/N: Spring is among us because ants have moved in without a notice or nothing! They just walking around like they own the place! I can't wait for Autumn. Anyway Enjoy!**

 _ **Saturday Night...**_

 **Sam POV**

Ever since TJ said he hated Tank earlier in the day, Mercedes and I have been arguing now we didn't do that in front of TJ we took shots when he was out of the room she thinks that TJ shouldn't say "hate" I on the other hand am for him saying hate in this situation. "Sam you don't get it TJ shouldn't be saying he hates Tank I would prefer if he said dislike or I don't like, don't care for is a better way to say it. And dead? I'm just at a lost for words. No. That is just wrong. We're not raising our son to hate people or wish them dead!"

"Honey you can't be upset with TJ that he hates Tank and he wants him dead hell I want the same thing too, that's all I thought about when you arrived on my step months ago with your face bruised and other parts of your body broken and battered fast forward a few weeks when came back with your son that tripled. I know we teach him to love his enemies but this isn't an enemy I don't I think anyone can love but his family I don't even see how they do it. I don't love him I hate him too with all of my being. What are you going to do about it?" Taking a deep breath I went into the bathroom to looking through the medicine cabinet she followed. "Where is the Tylenol? Aspirin, Advil, Aleve, Tylenol there it is."

"Sam!"

"No baby no!" I tossed the pills in my mouth washing them down with the glass of water. "Do you know how much it hurt me to see the love of my life broken in a situation where she couldn't leave? You were in some sort of relationship slavery. Tank was your master! You were his slave. When you were with him you had to tread lightly to not piss him off or lord knows what he would do? Look at yourself in the mirror now, no come back here stand in front of me. This is the man you don't want to say you hate." Tears were on the brim of her eyes but I had to do this. "Look I don't want you to cry but baby look at yourself from months ago. You see our eye, lip the hurt all over your face, the dried blood." She didn't say anything she just broke down crying. "Baby don't cry turn around and look at yourself now. Come on. Look at what we got I respect you, I open doors for you, I tell you I love you randomly every single day in every single way, shape and form, I surprise you with flowers and sweet notes, I run things by you, you run things by me, there is no underhand agenda on my end, I don't raise my hand to hit you or TJ, belittle you, or make you feel unimportant. When I'm home you catch me looking at you I'm amazed and thankful that you are mine, you and I make decision together for our son, we are a team I'm not letting you fly this thing solo, you wouldn't let me do it either if I was a single dad. We're Team Evans you complete me I compete you, you have my heart and I have yours and inside our hearts our a children and future children. But I hate him nothing you say will change that. Yes, he's TJ's donor I call him a donor because he's not worthy of the title father or daddy. Just get this TJ doesn't hate _all_ people he just hates him. Just him and you have to give him that. No I didn't influence him, neither did anyone else in this family of ours, he came to that conclusion on his own by what he saw. Come here. Wipe your nose on my shirt."

She pulled back looking up at me. "You're right but I stayed because I wanted TJ to have a father but yet I got my baby to hate him. That's not right. Hate isn't right."

"You didn't get TJ to hate him he bought that on himself." I turned off the light. "It's not right but-but look we're going to bed and I'm not going to bed mad or upset with you I'm just frustrated that you see that piece of shit as a human with a soul." She fluffed my pillows I did the same pull the covers over her. "You had a relationship with him and somewhere the love he had for you went away, he raped you, baby. He took matters into his own hands to drugged you to have his way. You didn't have a say so then the next morning you woke up not knowing what went down your innocence gone, he got you pregnant to stay and his way worked. I wanted to have sex with you when we first got together but I respected you enough to wait, yeah I kissed other girls lost my virginity to that chick but once I realized how special it would be to with you I let it go all them other ladies I so called dated who were in my house never got the goods oh trust me they wanted it but you got it that was seven long years and I'll do it again." I punched my pillow turning back her Sam face her. "And another thing if you went back to him I'd still wait for you that is how deep my love is for you and if you posted a photo of your face on your other IG I'd break in the house killing him myself to set you free. I'd do all that for you. Just say it out loud that you hate him. Just say it that's all I want to hear."

"I dislike him," She whispered in a tone so low you'd need megaphone to amplify it to a room of one. "Are you satisfied?"

"No, I'm not I want you to say it again and don't whisper it, this time, say the actual word, hate, hate. Shout it out so your brother and my sister can hear it! Shout it to the point that Niecy and Stevie can hear it. Say it you hate him! I hate him."

"I DISLIKE! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

Hearing her saying she hates Tank made me feel so much better that my headache instantly went away. "Took you a minute to say it but there you have it the truth shall set you free. You hate him. I love you and good night come lay your head on my pillow." I kissed the top of her head. "Another thing I want to say. The moment I laid my eyes on TJ I knew he was my son. I didn't second guess anything I didn't sugarcoat anything when I would go out with him my son. Folks knew from the jump I want to apologize for raising my voice I didn't mean to. I love you. Remember what PawPaw said by not going to sleep angry."

"Yeah I do and I forgive you for yelling. Also, I want to thank you for getting me to say "hate" because I really do hate him. He took away everything like you said but you were there to restore what was lost for that I love you. Jackson didn't seem to optimistic yesterday looks like Tank is gonna get what he wants."

"It does but we're going to fight him the whole nine we have pictures and that doctors report not to even mention your journal. You still have your journal or did your mother take I back to Lima?"

She gave me a knowing look laughing. "No I still have it, what are you going to do with it?"

"Make a copy of it use it as evidence we are not going down without a fight."

 **TJ's POV**

"You heard that Conniehey mommy and daddy had it out over me saying I hate Tank but I do here is his photo." Conniehey crawled under the bed. "See I told you he was ugly but you got teeth to bite him come out from under there his photo is gone see remove your paw from your eyes. Good boy. This was my 5th birthday party." I covered ugly lizard with my hand showing him the photo. "But it's only mommy and me and that ugly lizard I didn't have friends because he wanted it that way he controlled mommy all those times she left because he beat her he'd talk bad about her. His mother was worst but Uncle Artie ran over her. I come to the conclusion that his mother wasn't loved as a child and she passed it on to him and he was trying to pass it on to mommy and me. Thing is he didn't know my mommy was loved and daddy too and the love they grew up in they are showing me what it is to be loved so one day when I get old and marry I can know how to love Musiq Souldchild said it best well just this lyric _teach me how to love show me the way to surrender my heart_ the rest of the song is okay. Does that make sense Conniehey? Raise your paw if you understand. Good. You know what else that ugly lizard did he kept mommy away from here family for 7 whole years. That's a long time to lose communication with the ones you love I'm glad she has them back mommy is complete with her being I'm complete. They also told me about paternity but It's late I'll tell you later I need to get in bed we have church in the morning."

 _ **Sunday...**_

 **Stevie POV**

"Usher we'll sit right here psst JJ slide down it's enough room on this pew for all of us Sam did you give TJ his offering don't want a repeat of the last time."

"Yeah, I gave him offering hi Niecy nice of you to join us for church today I see you are prepared."

"That I am I got my well worn used bible highlighted, my notepad to take notes, sticky notes to remember why I marked this page and pens." Niecy pulled out of her purse a pack of pens in different colors. "If anyone needs a pen I got one."

"My baby is prepared! All I got here is my YouVersion bible I may need to upgrade to the book sometimes my phone says I'm out of space I'm tempted to delete it but I get this visual of Jesus saying, you have failed me pressing a button sending me to hell."

"Stevie hush. Don't forget you still owe me that money for McDonald's I haven't forgotten I said it in church for a reason you can't say you don't remember. Anyway." Stacey said. "Let me see your bible Niecy surprised there aren't any writings in the margins so neat."

"I don't believe in writing in books that is why I have the post-its that is just too rude and disrespectful. Here I bought extra post-its."

The band started playing the praise team that consisted of 10 choir members 5 guys, 5 girls. "Everyone stand up on your feet this is the day the lord has made will give him a high praise! He's HIGH of above the heavens come on praise team let's give him the highest praise! _The Lord is high above the heavens_ _, a_ _nd His glory above the nations_ _, t_ _he Lord is high above the heavens_ _, a_ _nd His glory above the nations_ _, g_ _ive God the highest praise_ _, a_ _cknowledging Him always_ _,a_ _nd all the people say_ _Halle, Halle, Hallelujah_ _, come on Zion lets sing it i_ _f you love to praise the Lord sing yes_ _._ _Yes, oh yes_ _._ _"_ The praise team sang 4 more songs ending with _Friend of God. "_ _I am a friend of God_ _,_ _I am a friend of God_ _,_ _I am a friend of God_ _He calls me friend_ _,_ _God Almighty, Lord of Glory_ _,_ _You have called me friend_ _..."_

"I'm glad they didn't sing _Like the Dew_ our other church praise team wore that song out I'm good on dew." Lord, I spoke too soon.

"One more song come on Esther, _l_ _ike the dew in the morning, gently rest upon my heart. Like the dew in the morning may it rest upon my heart_. _Rest Jesus_ _r_ _est, Jesus_ _r_ _est, Jesus_ _l_ _ike the dew in the morning_ _r_ _est, Jesus_ _r_ _est, Jesus_ _r_ _est, Jesus_ _rest_ _. Reign, Jesus, reign, Jesus reign, Jesus reign, Jesus. Rule, Jesus rule, Jesus rule, Jesus rule, Jesus move, Jesus move, Jesus move, Jesus move, Jesus. Yes, Jesus yes, Jesus, yes, Jesus, yes,_ Jesus _Like the dew in the morning, gently rest upon my heart. Like the dew in the morning may it rest upon my heart_. Last time _Like the dew in the morning, gently rest upon my heart. Like the dew in the morning may it rest upon my heart_. Last time _Like the dew in the morning, gently rest upon my heart. Like the dew in the morning may it rest upon my heart_. Now puts your hands up all over the sanctuary worship him! We worship you! Worship all over this place! He didn't have to wake you up this morning but he did hey! He could have made me lose my mind but God! I could have been gone but God! Hey!"

That saying "But God", is the cue for them to take of shouting every thing was cool on my row then Sam got hit and took off, Mercedes went in behind him, Niecy was playing the tambourine I turned my head looked back Niecy was gone I wondered where her tambourine went thankfully I looked up it was coming down on me I moved out the way. "Geez thank you for looking out god!" Wish TJ was in here cutting a step he gets me Lucky tapped my shoulder pointing to the back of the sanctuary there was TJ picking them up and putting them down along with Gabby. "GO AHEAD TJ CUT THAT STEP BOY! GO GABBY!" The service finally calmed down and we were able to make our way through the program announcement, tithes, reading of the scripture then onto the choir A and B selection, offering then C selection from the choir.

" _Trust in the Lord at all times_ _,p_ _our out your heart before Him_ _, p_ _ower belongeth to God_ _,_ _God has spoken once_ _, a_ _nd twice have I heard this_ _, p_ _ower belongeth to God_ _, w_ _ho can search His understandin_ _g,_ _His thoughts higher than ours_ _,_ _All power's in His hands_ _, f_ _or my life He has a plan_ _._ _God is our salvation_ _, w_ _e find refuge in Him_ _, p_ _ower belongs_ _p_ _ower belongs to God_ _..."_

Sermonic solo into the word we went I could tell from the look on Niecy face she was yet confused about something she didn't even bother to open her bible. "Is anything wrong boo?"

"Yes, baby I don't get how you all can attend this church when choir just sing about God is smoking blunts."

"Did you just ask me if they sang God is smoking blunts? No, they only said God has _spoken_ once. And what do you know about blunts?! Here I thought you were a quiet innocent little church mouse! That's a front I figured you weren't so much when you sent me that photo of you eating those strawberries I sent you left a lot to my imagination. You're a rat!"

" _...there isn't a rat in the bush my son but a ram please sit down and Gawd said..."_

"I have never been disrespected in my life! Excuse me!"

" _Daughter, there she knows index finger to be excused from the sanctuary but oh Jesus does excuse you from all the wrong you done because Jesus has a forgiving heart and he loves all even the ones that hurt you he loves them too I'm gonna take it a step further because I feel it in my spirit there are a few of us in here that have enemies that we can't love can't get passed it but forgive Jesus will handle the rest. God just spoke to me and said many you are about to endure hard times the enemy is going to trick and deceive but oh, in the end, victory shall be yours for I claim it in my name!"_

"Stevie did you just call Niecy your girlfriend a rat! Why?"

"She said God is smoking blunts! I'm not trying to have two strikes against me I'm going to peek in on Children's church. I probably can get my dance on."

 **TJs' POV**

I love this church reason being children's church last time I was here my cousins and I let this place out mommy already gave me a good talking to, to behave but I can't promise anything especially if Ms. Lewis decides to hoodwink, bamboozle and lead these other kids astray.

"Ms. Mary we're back!" We singsong. "Sorry for taking so long I had to use the bathroom and get my dance on."

"I was just coming to look for you glad that you all are back you know the drill go sit down on the mat and we'll kick off with a prayer and our dance."

"I wonder if we're going to do the gospel cha-cha slide we did well," Logan whispered in my ear pointing at you know who. "uh-oh TJ look who it is."

"Oh lord it's Ms. Lewis I know you didn't just mug me. Jesus keep me near the cross Ms. Mary get your assistant I don't want to have lay hands on her and my aunt Tana isn't here to get her straight but Ms. Niecy will."

"Stop bothering them kids, you just hit play on the computer I'll do the prayer and the lesson. They put you in place last time if they do this time I can't help you. Children let us pray. Lord thank you for planting the seeds of faith in these young people, we ask that you would protect them from the evil schemes of enemies seen and unseen. Give them great success in everything they strive to achieve, and lead them to you. Amen. Now it's time for our dance! Junior praise team take it away!"

"Awwww...this my jam! Go TJ! Go Gabby! Go Ian! Go Logan! Go! Go! Go, Ms. Mary!"

 _Doh_ _, d_ _oh_ _,_ _doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh_ _,d_ _oh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh,_ _d_ _oh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh_ _, d_ _oh, doh doh, doh, duh (Aaaaaaow!)_

 _This hit that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer that white gold this one for them church girls them saved girls straight masterpieces stylin', wilin livin' in up in the city got chucks on with Saint Laurent gotta kiss myself_

 _I'm so pretty I'm too saved (Glory) call the pastor and the usher man, I'm too saved (Glory) make the devil wanna retire, man I'm too saved (Glory) say HIS name you know who he is I'm too saved (Glory) and JESUS rose in three days break it down._

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) 'Cause my savior gon' give it to ya 'cause my savior gon' give it to ya, 'cause my savior gon' give it to ya Sunday and we in church don't believe HIM just watch (Come on)_

"Boys what did I tell you last time no touching the girls just dance Malachi! What did I say? Don't make me take you to the restroom. Actually, come dance by me."

"Geez, mom!"

 _Doh,doh, doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me just watch doh, doh, doh, doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me just watch, don't believe HIM just watch don't believe me just watch, don't believe HIM just watch hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Stop wait a minute fill my cup put some grape juice in it take a sip, some communion bishop, Get the stretch! Ride to Apostolic, Baptist, GOGIC, Mississippi if we show up, we gon' show out smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_

 _I'm too saved (Glory) call the pas-tor and the usher man I'm too saved (Glory) make Lucifer wanna retire man I'm too saved (Glory) {Glory} Hey, say my name you know who I am I'm too saved (Glory) And my savior rose in three days break it down._

 _Boys hit your hallelujah (ooh), boys hit your hallelujah (ooh), boys hit your hallelujah (ooh)'Cause my savior gon' give it to ya,'cause my savior gon' give it to ya, 'cause my savior gon' give it to ya Sunday night and we in the church don't believe me just watch (come on)_

 _Doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)Don't believe HIM just watch Doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch, don't believe HIM just watch, don't believe me just watch, don't believe HIM just watch. Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Before we leave let me tell y'all a little something Jesus saves us all, Jesus saves us all, Jesus loves us all, Jesus loves us all, Jesus saves us all Jesus saves us all, uh I said Jesus loves us all Jesus loves us all, Jesus saves us all Jesus saves us all, Jesus love us all Jesus love us all_

 _Come on, dance, jump on it if you holy then flaunt it if you saved then own it don't brag about it, come show HIM. Come on, dance jump on it_  
 _if you saved then flaunt it well it's Sunday and we in the spot don't believe HIM just watch (come on)_

 _Doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh (Hah!)Don't believe HIM just watch Doh, doh, doh, doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch, don't believe HIM just watch, don't believe me just watch, don't believe HIM just watch, Hey, hey, hey, o_ h!

 _Jesus saves us all Jesus saves us all (say whaa?!) Jesus loves us all Jesus loves us all Jesus saves us all Jesus saves us all (say whaa?!) Jesus loves us all Jesus loves us all Jesus saves us all Jesus saves us all(say whaa?!) Jesus loves us all Jesus loves us all Jesus saves us all Jesus saves us all (say whaa?!) Jesus loves us all Jesus loves us all Aaaaaaow!_

"Y'all wanna dance again!"

"YEEEEAAAAAH!"

 **A/N: That's all folks! Until tomorrow.**


	14. Dirty Tricks

**A/N: When this drops sweetiedee is going to get me. Sorry! Enjoy!**

 **TJ's POV**

"Kids today's lesson is The Story about Joseph and His Coat of Many Colors! How many of you have a coat of many colors like Joseph? Wow! That is a lot of you! I only have a coat of two colors. I'm going to be reading from Genesis chapters 37 through 45. Matilda no talking focus on mommy."

"I told you that was her daughter she looks just like her. She cute too hi." Gabby cleared her throat behind me getting me my attention to look at her. "You might want to get you a cup of water Gabby to clear that up."

"My throat is fine TJ she not cuter than me and you know this Tabby is OTP you won't even mesh well with whatever her name is."

"This is the story about a young man named Joseph. His father's name is Jacob, and they lived in Canaan from where his grandfather was from. Joseph was seventeen (old enough to drive a car these days), and he had eleven brothers, and only had one brother younger than him. Can you imagine having eleven brothers to play with, or fight with? Because Joseph was one of the youngest sons, his father spent more time with him, and he became very special to him. So Jacob had a special robe made for Joseph. (They didn't have jackets back then, so this was a very special jacket). It was very beautiful and had every color you could imagine in it...People came from all countries to buy grain from Joseph because the whole world was in need of food. Some of those people were Joseph's brothers. When his brothers came, Joseph recognized them, but they did not know who he was. (It had been over 10 years since they had seen him). The brothers all bowed to him because he was an important person. Just as he dreamed they would at the beginning. After a few meetings with his brothers, he could not keep it in any longer and Joseph said to his brothers, "I am Joseph! Is my father alive?" But his brothers couldn't answer him because they were afraid. Then Joseph said, "Come here. I am your brother, the one you sold! Do not worry, and do not be angry at yourselves for selling me, because God has put me here to save people from starving. So his father, his brothers, and their families came to live in Egypt with Joseph, and they had all the food they needed. Any questions."

"Ms. Mary," Lucy said raising her hand. "If Joseph had a coat of many colors why didn't Jesus get one that is his daddy or even get his own. I find that unfair."

"Yeah! Jesus need a coat too he can be flossing even better he didn't have any siblings unless you wanna count the 12 disciplines but Judas did betray him so he would have got the coat."

"Maybe he gave it Mary when they were riding on that donkey from to Bethlehem to keep her warm," Chey said.

Ms. Mary sat there dumbstruck she could only shake her head as the kids came up with heir own reasons why Jesus wasn't offered a coat finally the shock eventually faded she was able to speak. "C-Children the Joseph we just read and learn about today isn't the father of Jesus, this Joseph is the son of Jacob, Joseph, Jesus father is the descendant of David he appeared in the new testament. The biblical history lesson is complete I just need to know, who told you _Joseph in the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ is Jesus father?"

"Who do you think? Ms. Mary Sea of Jericho over there." I shouted.

"Well, that is what Ms. Lewis said."

"See what I tell you I told y'all she flowing in the pathetic she probably thinks _Noah_ Row the Boat Ashore and Micah build the ark you need your B-I-B-L-E you know what that spells? I'll tell you the bible, the bible, the bible says touch not my anointing and you don't have any." She lunged at me falling out the chair brushing up against me. "Ms. Mary she tried to hit me."

"Ms. Lewis I can't have you battling the children you can go to the sanctuary and stay for the rest of service I can handle the class."

"That's fine I'm going to the sanctuary and I'm going to tell your mother what you said and she gonna get your little ass in check."

"OMG Ms. Lewis said the A-word!"

"You can tell my mommy I don't care and I'm gonna tell her what you said to me and she is not gonna take that because I'm a child of the King! Bye you son of a motherless goat and may God continue to bless you." Gabby and Matilda came to my aid helping me up dusting off my blue shirt of dust. "Thank you, I'm fine, thank you. Ms. Mary what arts and crafts are we doing today?"

"Children sit at the tables we have-" She stopped mid-sentence because whoever entered children's church had a hard time getting in. "Excuse me, sir, what are you doing down here? Who are you? This is children's church the sanctuary is upstairs."

"I know-"

"Stevie!" Ms. Niecy called out to him I waved and she waved back. "Hi TJ hope you are behaving." I nervously laughed. "Sorry for interrupting your class I need to talk to Stevie come with me."

"Be there shortly I have to ask Ms. Mary a question if you don't mind after we finish talking can I come back and color with the kids I sorta made a fool of myself in the sanctuary."

"Sure! I don't see why not." Uncle Stevie pumped his fist in the air running over to Ms. Niecy. "TJ your uncle is a big kid."

I looked up grinning. "I know. Um...I'm going to go use the restroom in here." Uncle Stevie and Ms. Niecy went in Ms. Mary's office in the boys restroom through a tiny hole you could see inside. "Stevie! I'm highly upset with you. First never call your friend let alone the woman you call yourself getting close to a rat. A rat implies That I am a deceitful liar and that I have diseases. How could you and in church no less? I don't know if I could be near someone who thinks so low of me."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to call you a rat just that a mouse rat, I couldn't call you hamster or a guinea pig. Let me start overlook I love you and you saying blunts blew me and that photo you sent blew me too you are the best thing that has happened to me since TJ came into my life." He pulled wrapped his arms around Ms. Niecy waist pulling her in close like daddy does mommy. " You're my bronze Goddess. I'll make it up to you like this." He titled his head I knew what was coming.

"Ohhh you not suppose to be doing that in church!" They backed up from each other covering their mouths. "Sorry, I'm going back see you soon Uncle Stevie." The rest of children's church was cool Ms. Niecy stayed back to joining in on arts and crafts we even got to do the dance again. "Can we do Gospel Uptown Praise again."

"Maybe next week TJ this week we learned about Joseph and his coat of many colors from Genesis 37. We learned that we all have special talents and that it's important not to want others talents, but to be happy with what God gave especially to us. Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Evans nice to see you again."

"You too." Ms. Mary gave mommy and daddy a hug. "Call us by our first names I feel so old hearing that, Stevie and Niecy what are you two doing down here? We thought you went for a walk. Stacey got your things Niecy they left for home."

"They were coloring! See Ms. Niecy colored Mary brown so she can be a bronze goddess like her! Mommy that's my new friend Matilda, Matilda my mommy and daddy." I pulled her hair back whispering in her ear. "You can say hi my mommy and daddy are nice."

"Hi". She said shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"And you too you are an adorable little girl I love the dress you're wearing. Sam, can you see our little girl in a little number like this?" I frowned at mommy. "TJ why are you frowning?"

"Because you said you wanted a girl sorry Matilda you are cute I love women I just want a little brother you understand. That's the God's honest truth."

"We do Mary we would like to talk to you Ms. Lewis pulled us to the side after service...TJ get your things once we're finished with Ms. Mary we're leaving."

"Okay." My smile turned to a frown Gabby poked her head from behind Matilda mouthing she doesn't like her. "I don't care! Sorry about that um...it was nice sitting next to you I'll see you next Sunday. Bye."

"Bye TJ have a great first day of school tomorrow I'll see you next Sunday we'll be unveiling a new dance."

"I can't wait! _Jesus saves us all I said Jesus saves us all Jesus loves us all Jesus loves us all..."_

 _ **That night...**_

 **Mercedes POV**

TJ is all squared away tomorrow the house is empty of family and friends, Sam is in his office looking at film I decided to join him. "Knock, knock, knock I know you're busy thought you could use a little break got you tea and a slice of sweet potato pie. How is it going?"

"It's going better now I was just thinking how much I could use a cup of tea great minds think alike thank you baby and you added on something sweet, yourself." He took a sip of his tea smacking his lips. "Taste like only two sugars?"

"We need to talk about last night with you forcing me to say a word I really didn't care for and you know what it is I'm not even going to repeat it."

"I made you say it because you walk around here saying, _I don't care for, I don't like, I'm not fond of_ you can just break that down with one word, "hate" it flows easily "hate", it feels good I know deep inside that you do and I didn't force you I hate him and you should too. Say it with me." He grabbed both arms of the chair looking dead in my face. "I hate Tank", You didn't say."

"That's right and I shouldn't have said it last night, you know the reason I said it was to please you not once did you think how that made me feel, you didn't even ask you closed your eyes opened your mouth and began snoring while I stayed up feeling horrible and miserable felt like I was-"

"Mercedes look I'm not up for an argument right now we squashed this last night or so I thought we squashed it I told why I wanted you to say it I just explained myself again I'm not going to explain myself another time you needed to say it and I'm glad you said it, it's late I'm sleepy let's go to bed we can discuss this later."

"No, you can sleep anywhere in this house but in our bedroom is not an option you have a Goodnight Samuel hope whatever you find to cuddle with keeps you warm."

 **Tank POV**

Tank sat there in his dark room Google Image searching photos of Sam and Mercedes each click of the mouse with a new refreshed page his disdain for Sam grew more and more. "Can't stand his white bitch ass took my family away from me. I knew he was trouble when I laid my eyes on him the first time. I fucking hate him!" He jumped when the light turned on. "Who turned on the light? Oh, it's you come in, sit down. I'm just."

"I know what you were doing it seems to be one of your favorite past times your wall is covered with photos of Sam with a bulls-eye smack dab in the middle of his forehead. "You're going to have to take these down soon but they can stay up for now. Come to see if you got the photos I needed."

"Yup." He pointed to his printer. "I haven't yet looked at them seem perfect on the screen. How they come out?"

"Hell if I knew better I swear you took these photos together! Good job man." Tank chuckled his uncle patted him on the back. "Can you tell me his profession. 'Cause by the rock she has on her left-hand dude is swimming is cash."

"Of course, he's swimming in cash he just signed onto be the OC for the Chargers this summer. He's paid. Mercedes knew this whole damn time fucking gold digger got me up out of there now she's reaping all the benefits.."

"Hmm, maybe she did maybe she didn't...when you are in football you travel a lot catch my drift. She's going to be home alone by herself. I'll get someone to do the dirty work while you stay clean."

 **Outro: Tricks...be back tomorrow, next week...I gotta set my brackets.  
**


	15. I'm Sorry, Your Honor

**A/N: Late drop because of brackets! Let's go!**

 **Sam POV**

"JJ I'm glad that you were still up I needed someone to talk to, took the liberties of pouring your favorite drink. Puck and Lucky are gone back to LA, don't want to talk to Az and Ray about this I could talk to Stacey but I feel as though she'd side with Mercedes, J3 still waiting for his text so you were the best option feel as though you'd side with me."

"Glad I could be the one. So what is going on?" He asked helping himself to the leftover Sunday dinner Mercedes, made for my lunch today. "When people tell me their problems I need something to eat with my drink, and side with you about what."

"I may have to get a lock for the refrigerator." I mumbled. "Your sister and I had an argument last night and today about me and it's gonna sound funny when you hear it, about her saying "hate". He sat there stone-cold face while I chuckled. "Not funny." He shook his head. "Okay well it look it all started when she and I told TJ about the paternity he said that ugly lizard gonna be his d-word he says I Tank wish he was dead I was cool with it she wasn't so I got her to say it a couple of times just so she can see how it feels to say it that was Saturday we go to sleep everything is fine then 5 hours ago she wanted to come back and discuss it. I don't think I did anything wrong. Do you think I did something wrong? No...so what you mean yes."

"Yes, you are wrong I'm going to tell you why. Did you even ask her why she doesn't care for that word? It's a reason behind it. It's been there all along you here scratching your head. Do you want me to tell you?"

"Please because I just want to go upstairs and snuggle with my wife. You know how hard it is to snuggle a dog?" Conniehey walked by barking. "Yes you Conniehey stop barking it's late go to bed."

"The reason she dislikes that word is because Tank told her that word on a daily basis for the last six and half years they were together. He made her stand in front of a mirror to tell herself she hated herself and you though you didn't do that it's like she was back with Tank. She wrote this in her diary only reason I know this is because my mother read it and shared this with me, "I hate the word hate because when I see that 4 letter word I see me", that's why she doesn't like the word. Then she goes on to say, "What kind of crazy person makes someone do that? It makes me feel angry at myself that I'm letting him do this to me. And then sad because I did it. It's awkward. I just do whatever he says then when he leaves I go cry. Aren't you suppose to love yourself? Because at this very moment I don't know if I love me." Hearing her words broke me down on the inside here I was no better than him I didn't even realize I was crying. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That's why she doesn't like the word I am such a jerk here I am thinking I'm helping her but I'm hurting her. Do you remember any other entries that she mentions that word?"

"Oh yeah, it's in the whole diary my mother took a took a tally of how many times she saw it over written over and over again she stopped counting after 500."

"I'm a damn fool."

"No Sam you aren't a fool she told me about you telling her to look in the mirror and have her look at an old photo of her to see how far she's come that was good but don't you," JJ got out his seat backing me up in the corner. "Ever again tell my sister to repeat something and she doesn't want to say it because if she tells me, this time she didn't share it with me, but if there is a next time I'm gonna beat your ass."

"R-Rightfully so because I'd deserve it. I deserve one right now, go ahead take a good swing at me I won't hit back go ahead right there." I smacked my right cheek. "Come on right now I'm bracing myself."

"No Sam I'm not going to hit you we talked it you are always cool in my book or as TJ say in the crayon box but, how are you going to tell my sister you are sorry."

"Already have that in motion tomorrow she's to receive a big bouquet of flowers, a teddy bear, and a necklace to go with her engagement ring. I would go up there but she probably got the lock on."

"Not probably she _does_ have the lock on you know, you know. Just don't stay mad at each other for too long I know it's cold in your office. So since we got that cleaned up, what the lawyer tell y'all?"

"Wasn't pretty and it wasn't nice." I slide the salt between my hands like a game of pong. "Basically he has a right to as he put it p _arents can_ acknowledge _paternity_ for their child _any time_ in the child's life. That made me upset I feel as though a child that was conceived through an abusive relationship or rape shouldn't have claim towards the child. You feel me."

"Totally I feel you on that TJ is prospering under you and Mercedes parenting who knows how his life would be now if she stayed. The lawyer may not be optimistic but I am. Hell the whole family is. We're in your corner one hundred percent. It's one o'clock in a few hours we I have to be back here with TJ's first day of school sign you gonna love it. I'll lock the door behind me you have a good rest of your night and don't snuggle Conniehey."

"Thanks, JJ and I won't thought I told you to go to bed."

 _ **A few hours later...**_

The morning arrived too soon felt like I never got any shuteye at all my I expected to wake up to a house full of people but the only voices I heard making my way to the kitchen were Mercedes and TJ. "Mommy breakfast was good I'm going to brush my teeth, I can't have funky breath on the first day day of school."

"Again?! You already brushed them your breath is fine." TJ blew his breath in his hand frowning and fanning. "Fine go brush your teeth again but this is the last time this morning! What are you laughing at?"

"TJ, he wants to make an impression, you only get your very first day of school once. How did you sleep last night? I didn't have a good night."

"I slept okay I did miss hearing your snore and you pulling me close to you I want to apolgo-"

"Don't I need to apologize to you I called your brother earlier this morning and he came over, he explained to me the reason why that word isn't in your vocabulary. I didn't know it was that deep he compared me to Tank, that hurt me I never want to be compared to him I'm the opposite I'm the good guy though not perfect I can admit my mistakes Mercedes I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Sam I forgive." We hugged and kissed it out she pulled back smirking. "JJ told you that he was going to beat you up if you forced me to say something I didn't want to." I nodded. "I told him not to say that but a brother has to do what a brother has to do. But I still want to apologize for not being up front with it."

"I understand. Think we got time for a little sticky in the wikki wocky? I'll be quick with it. You know a little."

"Wikki in the wocky is that?" Uncle JJ! Daddy has a new game called wikki in the wocky do you know about that?"

"No I do not but, say cheese!" JJ snapped the photo without warning blinding the both of us. "Sorry for blinding you two, TJ you look all preppy don't you think the blazer is a little too much."

"That is their uniforms, are we ready to go outside and take pictures?" Mercedes asked clapping her hands. "Since I didn't get a response I assume we are ready TJ put on your backpack, keys, I have my tissues, my phone going to Periscope this to my fans. Yes babe."

"Babe I wouldn't G-R-E-M-L-I-N may watch give the location and we don't want that to happened." I whispered in her ear. "Take a photo share it to your IG with a hashtag first day of school like all the other parents." Once we got outside Stacey was giving TJ directions on how to pose and sit with the sign, Mercedes stood in front of me crying about her baby is leaving, if this is going on now I can only imagine once we pull up to the school. "Baby it's gonna be okay."

"Yeah Mercedes it's going to be fine I got the perfect thing to cheer you up. Sit there hold the sign. Want Conniehey hey in the photo with you. Got him a sign made, it reads, "my buddy is going to school", sit right there look at the camera."

That made her laugh but her baby was still going off to school. TJ's sign read, 'TJ's first day of Kindergarten 8-31-2020, his favorite color, his favorite book, sport, what he aspires to be when he grows up is like me with pictures done off to school we were the scene there was chaotic bumper to bumper cars, school buses, crossing guards, teachers, the news-station. "First day of school traffic it's going to be hell getting up out of here. Good Morning Ms. Toles we have your young scholar here to enrich his young little mind."

"Good Morning Thaddeus let me tell you where you are sitting I changed the seating chart, Matilda raise your hand." He ran off like we weren't even there. "I take that he knows her, please have a seat." Ms. Toles welcomed the class, acknowledge the parents, went over a few rules then kicked us out. "Parents this is time that I'll ask you to leave it's going to be hard but it's my turn to nurture your kids. I'll keep them safe until they're back in your arms again."

"I know you will! Bye TJ! Bye!" Mercedes was a trooper leaving the classroom in the vehicle she broke down again. "Get yourself together Mercedes you have to go file these papers. I'm ready."

"Okay, we're going to file these papers! Too soon!"

 **Mercedes POV**

"Hello, hi mom no Sam didn't stay home today he did go in late so we dropped off at school together. TJ looked so adorable in his uniform JJ and Stacey took almost one hundred photos from the moment we left the house until we left his classroom. I'll upload them soon I'm in the process of signing autographs for team members at IHOP my mother she promised the workers I'd do this for them."

" _That's nice they'll sure cherish those that. The reason I'm calling is two things how did the meeting with the lawyer go and two why is there someone else answer your phone. I keep calling and they tell I have the wrong number."_

"Mom I'm so sorry everything has been crazy this last week I'll call you from my new number and I'll explain everything. Hi that's my new number reason I had to get one is Tank found it out from Shane and Sarah they worked at t-mobile having access to our numbers." While talking to Sam mom the house phone started ringing. "Hold on my mother is calling me? Mom I know, I know, look I'm going to hang up and call you back and Sam mother I got her on the my phone. Alright we're all here together let me start from the top get mom up to speed took almost one hundred photos I'll post them soon, mom I'm signing autographs for the staff at IHOP, I'll send them off either if I get finished today or tomorrow."

" _Was wondering about that but I'm calling to see why some random person has your number. What is going on out there? Been calling JJ he does not answer his phone. Why did you change your number?"_

"Remember Shane one of the bodyguards we first hired you probably know but he was friends with Tank so we fired him he went onto work for t-mobile that's our carrier he and Sarah gave my phone number to Tank and Sarah had Sam."

" _Oh my God! That is horrible! Wouldn't you recognize the number when he called?"_

"No I wouldn't he blocked his number, sent a photo of his dingding, left me a few voice-mail messages, a text asking what is TJ's favorite toy I never answered back."

" _Why is he worried about toys for TJ? He needs to learn how to text first I'm calling to see how the lawyer meeting went, Bernice you calling about the same."_

" _Darn tootin'. So what did he say?"_

"It doesn't look good he's not too optimistic about the whole situation today we went down to the courthouse to file my papers we should be hearing from him in a week or two who knows off it goes from there."

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

 **Tank POV  
**

Today is the day I've been waiting for since receiving my notice our court date Mercedes and It arrived promptly on time holding hands the sight of them two together disgusted me each time she looked in my direction I blew her a kiss Sam took notice of it switching seats. "Damn bastard! Nobody wanna see your bitch ass."

"Huh? Who are you...Tank calm here comes the judge." Uncle winked at the judge he winked back. "We are straight."

"Cool."

 _All rise! Please come to order. The court is now in session. Your honor today's case is the paternity of Thaddeus Joshua Evans."_

"I see both parties are present shows that you both care about the child involved the father is wanting a paternity test to establish a relationship with his son, would either party like to say something before I give my ruling. Reginald, the floor is yours."

"Your honor that lady over there hurt my feelings when she upped and left me one morning with no warning out of the blue with my son leaving me in a state of shock and confusion. I thought about calling the cops but I knew that she'd send her brother and cousin to beat me up that is why I'm taking the high road in this. I was nothing but a loving, caring father and provider to him she knows this, she turned my son against me the last time I saw him was in Target with some random guy who wouldn't even let him hug me. That is why your honor I want you to grant me this paternity test so I can have full legal custody of my son..to raise him the right way."

"Your honor that is a lie! I don't know when or where he fell and bumped his head but he needs to fall back into reality, this man is not what he's portraying to be he raped my client and she bore his child."

"Mr. Tyler would you expect me to believe that! I've known this man he wouldn't do no such thing."

"You honor! How-"

"No, I'm ordering the DNA test-Mr. Jackson, please sit down or I'll hold you in contempt of court! Now the DNA test will be done at..." Hahahaha bitch try me they not ready for this shit.

 **A/N: Off to feed my furry son.**


	16. No One Is Safe

**Mercedes POV**

The judge's decision made the both of us very angry I wanted to express my frustrations as Sam was trying to do yet I stayed reserved calming him down by doing some breathing exercises. "Inhale 1, 2, 3, 4 and exhale 1, 2, 3, 4 let's do it again." We did it a few times it seems to be working his dark brown eyes were changing back to their original color but when I let go of his hands they changed right back. "Sam get back here!"

"Mercedes baby I am calm I really am! I promise Jackson! Over here!" Jackson acknowledges us giving it'll be a couple more minutes Sam wasn't having it he went right over interrupting his conservation. "Excuse me ma'am I know you're probably engaged in a wonderful conversation but I have a problem and I have to speak to my lawyer, now Jackson please join us over there, please. Don't tell me to stay calm because I am calm! What in the hell kind of performance was that? This man stood before that judge and lied to him! He fucking lied! Then he didn't even give you the chance to say that we wanted TJ's DNA test to be done at the hospital! You have to fix this ASAP! Did you not see-"

"Sam! I know, I know, I will fix this I promise you I will. But you need to calm down you have everyone here looking at you." All eyes were on us as far as I could see. "Thank you I know I have to fix it-" He abruptly stopped talking. "Here comes Reginald let's go over here."

That evil laugh of his sent shivers up and down my spine made me want to runaway but I had to face my enemy. "Hi, motherfuckers! Did you like my performance in there? Aww, you all didn't like my performance?" Tank threw a fake tantrum but he looked more like an idiot. "That is okay the judge seemed to love it, I can't wait to see my son our testing site you will be there, won't you?" Tank reached out to touch my face Sam smacked it away. "Excuse you."

"Sam pushed me back sandwiching between him and Jackson. "No, excuse you that exit is that way, bye."

"Fine, I'll be leaving just want to leave with a parting word, Mercedes." He licked his lips donning his shades. "Hehehe my don't we look lovely in that number I swear if we weren't in this building and we weren't between these two losers I'd have my hands all on you."

"You need to go now bye! I said bye!" Before he left blew me another kiss. "That wasn't Reginald that was Tank he isn't nice I totally get it now."

"No, that gremlin isn't nice! Jackson, we need to talk to that judge now sees if you get us a quick one on one with him. Please before we leave!"

"Sit tight I'll be right back." Jackson wasn't gone for too long actually in a couple of minutes running down the hall. "Sam and Mercedes he wants to speak with you in his chambers but you have to make it quick he has another hearing. Follow me." We gathered our things trying to keep step with Jackson he was walking fast we caught up with him at judges chambers. "This is it go inside I'll be waiting right here."

Stepping inside the judge's chambers was a different feeling than being in his courtroom where I felt sick to my stomach we welcomed ourselves to a seat as we waited for him to finish his call. "Yeah I liked it but next time...um I'll you back later sorry about that just talking to a close friend. Your lawyer said you wanted to meet with me. What it is that I can do for you Ms. Jones and Mr. Evans?

"No, it's Mr. and Mrs. Evans we're married that's first, second off I would like an apology for what happened in your courtroom not too long go the way you treated my lawyer was highly disrespectful you didn't let him get a word in you let "Reginald", and his attorney do all of the talking I'm sure you didn't buy that act he put on I could see right through him the devil could see right through him that is his son and finally we request that our son take is DNA test at his doctor's office. We want to keep him safe."

"Sam, first and foremost I would like to apologize sometimes in my courtroom I like to play good guy bad so many cases are on my desk that I can't favor the mother in all of them. I'll put that in motion. Is that all for today? May I have the hospital and doctors name of where I'll be sending it to."

"Yes, that's about it the pediatrician we had for TJ retired we don't have his new doctor name with us we'll give that info to our lawyer and he'll pass it over to you."

"That works out fine Mrs. Evans if that's all we have to discuss then I say we resolved our issue we're done here. Glad I could help you _Mr. and Mrs. Evans_ you two have a great day."

"You do the same." Leaving the chambers Jackson pulled us in a hug. "Jackson thank you for that I feel so much better now that we have that sorted out but so the next time I'll we'll see each other is when the results come in."

"Correct unless you two care to go out sometime this week for a double date with Kerry and I or how about tonight it's Monday, would you be able to get a babysitter on short notice?"

"We can get a babysitter let's say seven o'clock tonight we'll meet for dinner I have the perfect person to watch TJ."

 _ **That night...**_

"I should have known once we Stevie got here off they would be to the game room, Stevie it's TJ dinner time please put down the controller he needs to eat, take a bath, brush his teeth, prayers and in bed before school tomorrow."

"I know sis TJ I just telling me about what happened in school today between Gabby and Matilda with the game Lego Star Wars game. Five more minutes. So what did you do when Gabby said that?"

"Stevie, TJ, and their video games I'm surprised he has time for me! So what time should we be expecting you home?"

"We should be home around ten o'clock at the latest if we are going to be late we'll call you ahead of time thank you again Niecy for watching TJ and Stevie dinner is in the oven, TJ doesn't like asparagus so he hast to take 5 bites he's going to try to pull a fast one on you counting the chews as bites no, the book I have selected is..."

"Baby we have to go don't want to keep Kerry and Jackson for us, what my wife said oh and Stevie doesn't like asparagus either make him eat a full serving before jumping back into the game. TJ mommy and daddy are about to leave come say bye."

TJ slide across the floor in his socked feet. "That was fun! Mommy and daddy you look good, have fun tonight tell Mr. Jackson and Ms. Kerry I said hi."

"We will and you behave for your Uncle Stevie and we'll see you in the morning, thanks again see you later tonight. Honey aren't you glad that Jackson invited us out? I feel that he did it to take our minds off of everything. What about you?"

"I do too I'm glad we can chill with friends out of our circle of friends just enjoy the night the company of another." We arrived at the restaurant, seated, ordered drinks Kerry and I had lemonade, Jackson and Sam ordered wine for themselves the conversation was flowing the ambiance was perfect, and the food was good. Sam is sharing the first time he saw our baby. "...the first ultrasound I kissed the monitor I was ecstatic. Was Jackson the same way?"

"Jackson was but he took it a whole step further he had a full conversation with the monitor I had to record it my family wouldn't believe remind me to send you the video, how far along are you?" We're 12 weeks."

"We're 12 weeks too Sam made up these little booklets for all the grandparents, aunts and uncles with our due date and it explain the how big the baby is and what he or she is up to, it's really cute and informative. I am surprised he doesn't have a copy on him."

"That is! Sam, will you be willing to help Jackson make a few I know you're a busy with your family and football by the way congratulations on those two wins, you guys have a home game or away game this week?"

"Away game this week against the Cowboys I'm looking forward to it but Mercedes and TJ aren't they don't like when I'm gone away but everything is going to be fine."

"Everything will be fine especially with a friend like Santana burning down the t-mobile! If I were your enemy I wouldn't even step near you, did get an apology?"

"We did he came to our house to apologize in person we told him that wasn't needed but it felt good to know that he cared enough about us to do that. Santana is on house arrest though she can only travel so far so you won't be seeing anything else set on fire."

Tank popped up out nowhere at our table scaring the mess out of me Sam and Jackson stood up blocking his view. "That is good to know she won't be trying to kill me. You two can sit down trying to act all big! Move!" He barked in their faces his face glistening of sweat his eyes showing nothing but pure evil. "Grew some balls from earlier today. I have a question to ask, why are you out and you got my son home by himself in the care of people he doesn't know! I know you are not drinking wine and you are pregnant with my baby. Is it my baby, right? We fucked about ooh..." That did it Sam couldn't take it anymore he punched Tank right in the mouth knocking probably knocking out a few teeth. "Help! Help! I've been attacked! He hit me! Call the cops!"

"Serves him right!" Sam stuck his hand into the glass of water. "Sorry I had to ruin our night out but it's going to have to end right here Jackson you got us. Thanks come on baby, sorry for punching him in your establishment but he's a pest that doesn't know when, where, or how to go away if I caused any damages just contact me at this number. Baby, I'll carry you over the trash." Sam picked me up setting me down on my own feet his strong arm around my stomach. " That's crying in agony on the floor. You have a good night. Guests if I interrupted your night I'm sorry. Come on baby lets go to the hospital get this looked at." In parting, I made the mistake to look back he flipped me the bird and Kerry stomped on his finger.

 **Stevie POV**

"TJ is asleep I ate my asparagus I think I should get a little reward for it and no it's not a video game but and you and I need to finish what we started a couple weeks back in church so uh bring your lips on over here and to me." Niecy jumped on me with my free hand I reached back turning off the light. "You have the softest lips ever! Mmm...it's getting a little hot here oh that's your spot let me kiss you right there." Niecy pulled back looking around. "What? Why did you stop?"

"I heard a car pull up I think we should stop." She reached around me turning the light back on. "Stevie..."

"It's probably JJ coming home from work now where were we." I turned the light off again hands roaming to the place I have yet touched before. "That's where we left off at give me that goddess sugar." She pulled back again saying something about hearing voices and keys I was in the zone. "They're home...hey you guys are home quick it's only been an hour we just put TJ down to bed. Sam your hand."

"I should be asking you two that that question it hasn't been an hour it's midnight please say you put TJ to bed not at eleven but nine o'clock he's not going to be a happy little camper when-when seven o'clock rolls around."

"No, no Sam he was in bed at around eight thirty he's knocked since the last time Stevie checked on him that was less than five minutes all truth, he ate all his food and six bites of asparagus, and we walked Conniehey to relieve himself though I'm HCO but care to tell us what happened to your hand."

His hand was slightly swollen with bite marks above each knuckle. "Tank popped at our table talking crazy about _my_ baby so I punched him was going to do it earlier today but we were in the courthouse didn't want cause an ever bigger scene than that I had we went the hospital they cleaned it up and gave me antibiotics I have to take for a few days. Sorry baby about ruining your night." He kissed her temple she gave a small smile.

"Despite that it was a wonderful night I'm going up to look in on TJ then go to bed myself, night Stevie and Niecy. Baby, you'll be up shortly."

"Yes, I'll be." Sam went to the kitchen opening the freezer grabbing a bag of frozen peas holding it in his hand. "Feels good sure did hurt once the adrenaline wore off Mercedes wasn't too pleased she understood why. Steve, your mind is churning thinking of what to ask me and I got a feeling I know where you're getting. The restraining ordered." I nodded. "Knew it. Yeah, what you are thinking happened his lawyer got the restraining orders lifted so he's free to be in close proximity to us and there is nothing we can do about it but watch our backs, Stevie, when you leave lockup behind yourself and be careful out here because no one is safe. No one."

 _ **Friday...**_

 **Mercedes POV**

Tuesday I sent Jackson the information to pass on to the judge of where to send the kit for TJ's DNA test here it is Friday and I haven't heard anything from the hospital and in a matter of minutes Sam has to leave. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"I called TJ's doctor to see if he received the testing kit for the DNA test he hasn't here it is Friday and it should have been there I bet you it's going to show up when you are taxing out of the airport. I pray it doesn't hope it shows up Monday because I want you there. I know Ray, Az, and J3 will be but ever since Monday I've had this eerie feeling thought it was me seeing Tank for the first time in a long time but it isn't that. I just can't shake it and I really don't want you to leave us but it's your job." I cried into his chest as he held me tight. "I need to calm down because I'm over thinking this. Everything has been fine these last few days we should be good us having restraining orders or not. Why couldn't you have a desk job?"

"Sorry baby but a desk job isn't me I love football it's the job I wanted and I have it and you aren't the only wife to not want their husband going away but it's part of the job and it's a one of the cons to the game the pro is knowing I have you and TJ to come home to that is pro."

"Hey, hey, hey back it up let me in on this I want to feel the love too. Okay, bring it in." There the three of us were hugging by the door he's only going away for a few days but I don't like to see him go. "So daddy you'll be home Sunday night."

"Sunday night I'll be here you don't have school on Monday so you get to stay up late and wait for me. I love you, and you, and you." He gave each of u a kiss Conniehey was sitting there wagging his tail. "And you too boy I'm off calling you when I land in Texas."

"Bye daddy! Get that W for me and my baby brother! Mommy, I'm off to use the bathroom then to the game room but first, I have to change in the shirt daddy left me the first time he went away come on Conniehey!"

Just as I was about to go outside to enjoy this weather the house phone rang caller ID voice indicated it was the doctor office. "Hello yes, this is Mrs. Evans you have the kit you I knew it, nothing we'll thank you, Doctor Leon, we'll be there shortly. Halt right there young man sorry but your schedule meeting with the game room is going to have to wait, Doctor Leon, just received the kit and we need to leave now."

"What is this I hear about leaving now?" Ray asked eating a bowl of ice cream. "Don't tell me the doctors office called had a feeling they would do it today I'll get the guys. AZ! J3! GET DRESSED WE GOTTA GO THE DOCTOR CALLED WE HAVE TO GO TO THE DOCTOR!"

"Mercedes." Stacy singsong giving me a hug. "Thought I come over and keep you company, why does my boo-boo have a sad face? You wanna tell Aunt Stacey? Mercedes, what is going on?"

"The kit finally came in so we're leaving out shortly to care of that."

"Want me to join you? I have nothing going on. Can cheer my little man up." She poked his sides trying to get a smile out of him but when TJ is really sad nothing works. "He's really sad. Cedes he wants to know if he can wear his daddy's shirt to take his test."

"Yes, Ray have got truck ready time for us to go baby boy it won't be long until you're back home running and playing. See you in a little while Stacey."

 _ **Doctors office...**_

"Hey, there goes my patient! Hi TJ, hi Mercedes you ready to take your test! You not. Awww...it's going to be quick and painless I'm sure your mother told you that. That is a nice shirt you're wearing, who plays for the Chargers that you know?"

"My daddy, he doesn't play for the team well sorta does he just comes up with the plays he's the OC, that's offensive coordinator and when he goes away I get to wear his shirt since he's on his way to Texas right now they play the Cowboys on Sunday. Is that the kit?"

"Yes this is two cotton tip swabs, envelope, and some other things now mom has he eaten or drank in the last hour?"

"No, he hasn't had anything to eat or drink."

"Good so we can _get it started in here let's get it started in here.."_ Doctor Leon randomly busting out in a song broke TJ out his funk. "I knew you had a smile open your mouth swipe this side just in case there is this one is lost or contaminated. Done! That was harmless for being a good patient how about a...sucker! There you go."

"Thank you doctor...I'll, be calling you to schedule TJ to get his S-H-O-T-S! You have w-wonderful evening. Thaddeus stop pulling me. It was harmless, wasnt' it."

"Uh-huh, what are we doing for dinner? I'm starvin'."

 **Tank POV**

"No, I don't seem them yet I'm waiting outside the hospital right now so when she exits she can see my face thought about going up there but I'm straight here, looks like I see them I'll call you back.."

" _We're going over uncle JJ and aunt Stacey house for dinner and they're making..."_

"So you too damn good to show up at the test site you move TJ's to his own doctor so I can't even get a glimpse of my own son. That's how you do me." Seeing me she tossed her phone in the air it landing on the grass I decided to pick it up. "Who are you talking to? Hello, oh hi Stacey! You want to talk to Mercedes here you go too afraid to take the phone from me." One of her bodyguards snatched the phone out my hand. "Damn you rude but anyway you got some damn nerve, Mercedes. Man! Get your fucking hands off me! I haven't touched her, yet. Aren't you going to answer me, Mercedes?! Mercedes! I know you hear me calling you I'm right here nothing between us and your aggressive bodyguard. Your husband isn't here to help you out I know he left heading to the stadium to board the bus to head for the airport." J3 picked up TJ walking fast while the other bodyguards put his arm around Mercedes. "Get your hands off her! She can walk by herself!"

"Don't look at him keep your head down don't pay him any attention at all we'll soon be at the truck. Close your eyes tightly."

"Excuse you! Don't be telling my son to keep his head down TJ, TJ look at me." He raised his head slightly J3 pushed it back down. "You may not look at me today but he's going to have to see me one day we both know the test results are going to come back positive that he's my son after that I'm taking him from you. Watch me! You aren't safe! I promise you that!"

My headphones indicated I had an incoming call I press the button watching them speed off. "They just left. I'll watch from a distance it's a black SUV license plate number is..."


	17. POS

**JJs' POV**

"Honey I'm home, I would tell you about my day but don't care not to get into that at the moment. Thought you weren't going to cook dinner today whatever you got on the stove is burning." Every eye on the stove was on each eye had a pot the contents inside each was burning I turned the eyes of opening the window to air out the house. "You know it's burning babe! You didn't have any water in two pots all of the noodles are burnt so is the sauce." I called out to Stacey didn't get any response everything. "Stacey!" I reached the bedroom she was mumbling something to herself not even acknowledging my presence she was off in her own little world. "What is she saying? The closer I listened I was able to figure out what she was saying.

"Something bad is going to happen. Something is bad is going to happen." Stacey repeated pacing the floor her phone attached to her ear. "S-Something bad is going to happen. I know. I know. Something bad."

"I watched you pace the floor back and forth tell me, sit down on the bed" I guided her to bed kneeling in between her legs. "What do you mean something bad is going to happen?"

Took her a few seconds to regain her composure she finally started to speak I took her hands in mind to stop them from shaking. "D-Decided to v-visit Mercedes and TJ just to hang out with them b-because I didn't have anything going on at the time they were getting ready to go to the hospital because TJ's doctor got the kit, T-TJ was sad s-s-so I tried to cheer him up nothing worked I asked if she w-w-wanted me to go but with them but she said they'll b-be okay." I pulled some tissue out my pocket wiping her nose. "S-so I came home and l-little while later she texts saying everything went well I c-called to see if she wanted to come o-over for dinner she said yes and then I-I heard his." The blood that runs through my veins started boiling like a pot of boiling hot water. "v-voice followed by a 'oh my gosh' it was Tank, Mercedes dropped her phone h-he picked it back up w-wondering who she was talking to, he s-spoke to me, he-he didn't say anything bad t-to me b-but something bad is going to happen! I've been calling and c-calling her number and no answer. Something is wrong! I know! Something bad has happened. JJ something is wrong!" I looked at her phone there on the screen she had called Mercedes 20 times in the last 10 minutes.

"Sit tight stay right here while I get the door." While Stacey was getting me caught up someone had rang our doorbell I pulled back the curtain to see who it was from the shape of the head I knew it was Puck. "Wassup Puck come on in. What brings you down here?"

"Just wanted to a weekend getaway I stopped by Mercedes house but I didn't get any response think she followed the bus to the airport so she and TJ can watch the plane take off." He chuckled. "So what took you so long answering the door?"

"Sorry about that no they didn't go there but you're just the person I wanted to see and I'm glad you showed up they went to the hospital as she and TJ were leaving Tank was there, Stacey has been calling her phone no answer and..." Puck bolted out of my house to his car fumbling with his keys trying to get it open his whole body wasn't even in the vehicle as speed full throttle up the street. "PUUUCK YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH HOSPITAL THEY WENT TO! PUCK! HOLD UP! WAIT FOR ME!" I screamed he slammed on the breaks as I ran to catch up with him he opened my door I jumped in he couldn't even wait for me to get my other leg in off we were. "Damn man, at least, you could have wait for me to pull my other leg shit and put on my seatbelt."

"Sorry put it on the best way you can 'cause I'm pushing the peddle to the metal, which hospital did they go to?"

"Um...Sharp Memorial but they won't still be there Stacey is calling me, I'm with Puck, yes Puck just showed up that was him at the door we're on our way to Sharp see if you can get Stevie to bring you down to meet us there I don't want you to drive." We were coming up on red light all the other cars had stopped Puck swerved into oncoming traffic going through the light. "Puck that was a red light."

"Forget that red light man many of people have ran that damn light hold on tight I'm about to make a sharp right."

I held on to that thingamajig don't know the name not important at the moment to keep my ass put in my seat. "Geeez...dang! Sirens the police are behind you are, you have to pull over to the side to talk to them." So happen by chance to look at the speedometer we were going 85 in a 35 MPH zone. "Aren't you going to stop for them? I'm not trying to go to jail! MAN!"

"Nope, not doing that when I pull up in the Sharp hospital parking then and only then will I stop for them they just gonna have to wait. So tell me what that gremlin said to Mercedes."

"That I don't know." I checked my mirror saw another police had joined in on the pursuit. "And another one if I were you I'd pull over man! All I know is that she was on the phone with Stacey at the time seeing him she dropped her phone he wanted to know who she was talking to after that I guess the called ended."

"Okay. We're almost to the hospital. MOVE!" Puck banged on his horn flipping off the bus. "Not stopping for anything." I was thankful as we skidded up in the parking lot of the emergency room the car was still running as I ran inside I looked back Puck right behind me. "Did you park the car?"

"Hell no! I'll get it later."

"Sir! Didn't you hear the sirens behind you indicating for you to pull over you know how reckless of a driver you are!" The overweight police officer said to Puck while eyeing me. "You had countless people lives in danger running that red light. Come outside with me so you and I can have a little chat. Was he in the car with you?"

"No, he wasn't I'll be right there officer JJ I'll try to make this quick as I can see..."

"Excuse me, nurse, I don't know if this is the right place but my sister came here with her son um..."

"JJ!" J3 shouted. "Over here! Oh my God! Oh my God!" JJ clothes were ripped in certain spots his white shirt had blood stains, he had a bandage on his forehead his arm in a sling. "I tried to call you but I didn't know what to say Azimio and Ray are being treated he did this! He did this!"

"God!" I pulled him into a hug. "At least, your safe tell me how are Mercedes and TJ? Is everything okay with the baby."

"I don't know they hit us from the back Mercedes and TJ were sitting in the back they got her out she was fine, TJ to he was okay too I think they put that thing on his neck and everything. There go Tank over there. He showed up before you got here."

Just a glimpse of him had my blood began boiling again he was talking to one of the physicians I'm guessing that was working on TJ and Mercedes, looks like he had been crying them fuck ass crocodile tears. "Please d-do everything you can to keep my son and wife alive they are my life. I don't know this would happen today. Please! Save them."

"Sir we're doing everything we can please sit down someone will-"

"Wife and son?! The fuck?!" The physician looked around the waiting room to see who said that. "It was me! Don't tell this man anything my sister or nephew don't want anything to do with him. Tell me I'm her brother I'm her next of kin."

"Sir calm down I'll tell you but who is he."

"A PIECE OF SHIT!" J3 shouted slamming him against the wall with his good arm. "How could you?! Why did you do that to my cousin?! You are a worthless piece of shit!"

"Don't worry about him tell me everything that you can tell me."

 **Stevie's POV**

It's Friday! My favorite day of the week because I know all the kids will have their parents coming to my store picking up the latest games I'm about that money I walked into my store and the shelves needed to be restocked just the way I like it. "Hey wassup Preston make sure you give them the discount ten percent off. You are very much welcomed ma'am picking the game up for your son? Your husband you are my kind of lady, speaking of my lady is Niecy on lunch or in the office? The office you have a good day ma'am. Hello baby, where are are our sales at for today? Not speaking to me today I apologized for Monday." She cleared her throat opening up a bottled water taking a few sips. "Niecy is everything alright do you need to go home if so I'm here."

"Everything is okay but not okay. Do you have your phone on you?"

"What does my phone have to do with this?" I dug into all of my pockets my phone wasn't with me. "Shoot left my phone at home again. Who was trying to get in contact with me because I can call them back? Was it my sister?" She nodded. "It was Stacey alright what did she have to tell me. Is it good news or bad news just tell me because I can handle any news. Go ahead baby. Do you want me to guess?

"I didn't ask if you were up for a guessing game! I have some news to tell you, think you should be sitting down for it but I don't know here it goes Mercedes and TJ were in an accident..." Were the last words I heard falling back on my couch Niecy came to my aid her mouth moving but I couldn't hear any words. "Stevie, I'm sorry I had to break the news to you Stacey been trying to call you but you didn't answer your phone. Say something." She cried out.

"That piece of shit! Ugh! Almost every time my brother goes away something bad happens, I got shot, JJ got shot and now his family in a wreck! I know it was him! You can't tell me otherwise! That gremlin! This has him all over it! I wanna kill him! Did she tell you how critical their condition was? Have they called Sam? Her parents? My parents?"

"Stevie!" She grabbed my face rubbing my head "I know you're upset but violence isn't the answer for this and no, she didn't tell me their conditions they are at Sharper Memorial you are in no condition to drive I'll do the driving, it's going to be okay baby. You can cry. I know you want to.

"T-The day my-my brother goes away this happens...give me some time." I felt ashamed crying in front of Niecy I pulled my shirt over my head putting a pillow over my face saying a little prayer that TJ said a few times. I made changes to it to fit this time. "God in heaven hear my prayer keep them in your loving care. Be their guide to pull them through bless the hands that care for them too. Amen."


	18. Face Off

****JJ**** **'** ** **s POV****

There we sat in the waiting room with Tank and his sorry ass excuse of a family on one side our family included everyone along with Mercedes background singers. Tank has followed every white coat that he's seen trying to get information on TJ and Mercedes to no avail we all are probably thinking the same thing but no one has put it out in the atmosphere yet. "This is one crummy ass hospital can't no one around here give me any information my wife and son condition." Tank grumbled taking his seat.

"Tank calm yourself down don't need you stressing yourself out over them not telling you." She said rubbing his back. "Here I bought you a bottled water this should make you feel better. Bo, you want one? You don't okay I'll drink this, what in the hell are you looking at?"

Stacey and Niecy stood up looking around lifting up chairs pointing at each other. "Is she talking to you? 'Cause I __know__ she is not talking to me. Listen here you shriveled up hag with no class or brains. Especially since you condoning Tank trifling behavior. Jump on a broom stick and fly straight to hell I look at what the hell I want to look at, who is going to stop me boo? That is what I thought she picked the wrong day I'm not in the mood."

"That's right bae." Stevie quipped. "I have an even better question to ask, why in the hell are you here? We don't like you over here and stop calling Mercedes your wife she isn't even married to you, she's married to my brother!"

"My nephew don't have to answer you boy sit down! If he wants to call Mercedes his wife so is it. We can be asking you the same question like, why are you here?"

"Hold up I don't know who you think you talking to but we have a legitimate reason to be here you don't, you already done enough damage to my family?" Tank sucked his teeth looking away. "Suck your teeth all you want but you know I'm telling the truth."

"You need to shut up and stop yelling at him you see he's hurting."

Tank wiped away one single tear that was forced out. "He doesn't have any feelings so he doesn't hurt he's the cause of the hurt for seven years he hurt my mother, father, myself, my sister, and TJ. So don't come up here with that bull beside I wasn't even talking to you he is a grown damn man and he can speak for himself. Answer him Tank, why are you here?"

"Tank is here for his son and Mercedes just to show his support and I don't appreciate the way you talked to him either he does have feelings he's here isn't he so yeah that feeling about not liking us is mutual because we don't care for y'all either. Since we having a Q & A session you answer this question, why your brother hired those bodyguards who can't drive?" He barked in Stevie's face, I could see Stevie knee bouncing up and down as he turned he kicked out at him. "Up here being reckless getting into accidents please tell me driving records were checked."

"The fuck! Your nephew was behind this shit! He was at the hospital as they left don't sit up here and make this piece of shit sitting beside you out to be an angel because he's not, he's a devil, a man that only cares only about himself, he trapped Mercedes I don't understand how you all fall asleep at knowing you all allowed this happened. You should all feel ashamed of yourselves to sit up here like you care now when you didn't care 7 years ago when this all started. You know everything I said is true that is why you can't look me straight in the face." I massaged my temples trying to ease a headache that just hit me. "I'm through talking to y'all. I'm going to get me something from the vending machine be back." Stacey followed behind me I banged on the machine. "I'm not hungry just had to get away from them. Where is that doctor? He should be updating us."

"I know right it's been over an hour since we got here. I was not expecting to see them here when I walk through the door he disgusts me and his aunt is even worse, did you call your mom?"

"No, I haven't yet I want to hear from the doctor first then I'll call my mother and tell her what happened to TJ and Mercedes. Did you call Sam?"

"I haven't called him he's still in the friendly skies with one more hour left until he lands don't know if we should wait to tell him once he lands, he gets home, or after the game but you know he's going to call to talk to them tonight. You know a thing I find strange is, how did Tank know they were at that hospital?"

"We'll figure something and don't find that strange at all it's a pattern he attacks when they are the most vulnerable when Sam is in town he does no harm when he goes away the gremlin comes out to play. She should not be here!"

"Santana! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on house arrest?" We stepped back looking down at her ankle the bracelet was gone. "Where is your monitor? Those things are hard to get off."

"Only am amateur would say that it wasn't my first time I removed one of those tried to put it Conniehey he wasn't up for it so I put it on Lord Tubbington he didn't know, ugh who told these ugly people to show up." Santana took Stacey's drink pouring it on Tank, his aunt, and uncle. "You'll be okay it's just water."

"Tana what was that for." Stacey snatched the bottle from her tossing it in the trash. "We don't want to be kicked out of here."

"You can remove your wig and shake it off better yet Tank can wipe his face on it. Sorry don't any of you stand there and tell me that you don't see a resemblance their family movie came on last night the original and the sequel and it's coming back on again tonight on STARZ, how can I explain this, you can't wet the cute one."

"Gizmo! Gremlins! She right Tank aunt looks like the ugly gremlin chick with those red lips, Tank uncle is the old guy with white Mohawk, and Tank is remember the ugly, ugly gremlin that got stabbed in the kitchen?" J3 said. "Yup, that's Tank because boy that is what I want to do to you right now! Stab you like nobody business, anyone one got a knife." Niecy went in her purse handing me her hatchet. "Stevie I like your girlfriend! The church mouse is down for the get down. She's not as innocent as she claim to be, you got a sister." J3 asked.

"The family for Mercedes and TJ Evans!" The doctor called out as we all gathered around him like little kids on Halloween. "Alright I'll close this and my eyes are up here thank you, um I'm sorry but I only allowed to give information to the immediate family of my patients so the three wet ones that don't include you."

"We are family! That's my son you got back there! Which one of you told them to exclude me?" I raised my hand. "Okay, okay, okay I'll see how this is you need to watch your back wanna know and you're going to tell me I'm going to sue you for malpractice!" Tank screamed. "You, you doctors! You have all the power in y'all hands. You're not going to get away with this we're leaving I will be back."

"Sue away highly doubt that your case will stand in a court of law." The doctor waved them off as Puck was walking in no words were exchanged just glances. "Since they're gone both TJ and Mercedes are in fair condition TJ suffered a broken leg along with cuts on his face from the glass arm and leg, so does Mercedes, um she suffered whiplash um the injuries aren't life-threatening the baby is fine we're thankful and grateful about that we heard a strong heartbeat he or she is just chilling, you can go in there to visit them just one at a time though Mercedes is in room 8 TJ is in room 10."

"Thank you, doctor. I know Stevie is going to visit TJ I know he said two at a time but Stacey is coming with me Niecy is going with Stevie. Where is Puck?"

"Right here! You all can take turns I'll stand guard at the entrance make sure that punk ass doesn't return if you know what I mean y'all go ahead."

"Sir we have security for that."

"And so what don't matter to me, if you need me you know I'm at would ask to use Niecy use hatchet but don't want to look crazy standing there with a purse."

 ** **Stevie POV****

Felt like I was going around in circles looking for TJ's room you think it would be easy it wasn't. "Excuse me room number eight," I asked a nurse she smiled pointing behind me there it was clear as day. "Thank you." I walked into his room expecting him to greet me by shouting my name yet he was asleep. "Man they gave him some meds." l kissed his cheek his eyes opened. "Hey little buddy, there is my mini gamer VP." He gave me a small smile. "How are feeling?"

"Bad I have a headache I want mommy to sing to me and I wanna go home! Where is mommy?"

"Mommy is in another room she's fine, though, the baby is fine too. Niecy is here with me she's over there by the door." I waved her over to his bed she took his hand in hers. "You see my nephew he is a trooper. Sorry, you had to have this happened to you."

"Me too, that ugly lizard I don't like him! I really fucking dislike him!I HATE HIS FUCKING GUTS! I CAN'T STAND HIM! BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Wow TJ no, no, no now I know you're upset at the gremlin I don't blame you but what your mother nor Ms. Niecy tolerates is that language you just used let this be your last time saying that. You understand me and we don't say hate."

"Sorry, can we daddy?"

"Nah we can't call daddy either he's still in the friendly skies he'll be landing shortly until then we're going to stay in here to cheer you up." I climbed in his bed getting under the covers. "This is cozy so you and I are going to go through the fourth and the fifth generation of consoles take your mind off of this. You're going to kick it off."

"Ms. Niecy do you know which consoles are in the fourth generation? They are..."

 ** **Stacey's POV****

"Stevie and Niecy are in there with TJ, how are you feeling? Because you don't look happy."

"Not happy I feel horrible." JJ filled up Mercedes cup holding the straw as she took a few sips. "Thanks, I just wanna go home I do know TJ has a broken leg and cuts and bruises. They didn't even transport us together to the hospital J3 went with him and Az and Ray went together. I went alone maybe cause of me being pregnant. Thank God me and my babies are okay because I've had a feeling since Monday I told Sam before he left about something and here it is. Has anyone called Sam yet?"

I looked down at my phone to check my messages my twitter was blowing up with notifications of the accident. "No, we waited for the doctor to brief us on you both before calling, we still don't know what to tell him when we do call knowing and if he's on twitter he already knows because it's trending."

"Great that is all we need now mom is going to call me," JJ said the magic word both of our mothers called at the same time. "I spoke them up should we answer Hi mom..."

"Mom, yeah. Yes, I know, why didn't we call you?" JJ and I said at the same time. "Um...we waited for the doctor to give us another update." I pulled my phone from my ear as screamed and shouted.

 _"_ _ _Stacey! You needed to call me I should not have found out about this accident on tweener! What condition are Mercedes and TJ in? Good, fair, severe, or critical I don't even have a twitter or whatever it is called I'm leaving right now I have a flight booked I'll see you in a few hours."__

"She didn't even-Yes mom I know I didn't give you their conditions because you hung up, TJ and Mercedes are both in fair condition the baby is fine too we'll see you in a few hours. Mom says she loves you and can't wait to hug you and TJ."

"Mommy said the same thing, so much about us telling Sam we can just go out on a limb say he knows." JJ put his phone in airplane mode I put it in my purse. "I know it's only been a couple of hours but can you tell us about the accident? Or do you want to wait?"

"I'll wait. Is there a lot of people out there in the waiting room?"

"Oh yes everyone that knows you and loves you and TJ is waiting to come see you, you also had some unwanted guests yup them his uncle and aunt acting like he's concerned baloney. I'm going to get them you relax. I love sis."

 ** **Sam's POV****

An hour into the flight I started seeing tweets of the accident I knew that once I turned my phone on I was going to get text messages and boy did I. "Don't read any blogs or entertainment websites, don't hit up twitter or IG, call home when you get this text, call home ASAP, Sam call home URGENT, FAMILY EMERGENCY!" I waited until we arrived at the hotel before I called back home didn't make in my room before pulling out my phone calling JJ. "Already know day and age of social media. Are you guys home? Okay the truck is totaled don't care about that at the moment that is easily replaceable but the lives of my family aren't. Mercedes and TJ are fine good spirits, Ray, J3 and Zimio fine that's good you called their families too good. Okay, okay, okay, okay."

 _"_ _ _Sam, are you okay? You keep saying okay you not okay what are you planning."__

"Not planning anything at the moment you darn right I'm not okay at all why every single time I leave for a trip my family is safe damn near knocking on death's door!" I let out a high sigh of relief hearing Mercedes' voice. "I'm calm promise put Mercedes on thanks. Hi, baby its great to hear your voice."

 _"_ _ _Hi, honey so great to hear your voice too I wanted to be the first one to tell you about the accident I knew that it would reach you first by the web. Did you receive any text messages?"__

"Of course, my phone is still buzzing, how are you feeling? Are you and TJ in the same room?"

 _"_ _ _I feel better than before but no he's in another room your brother is with him they're releasing us soon your mom and my mom are on their way here should be arriving later tonight. I have to go, Sam, the doctor is here with my release papers talk to you later tonight. I love you."__

"I love you more baby put JJ back on."

 _"_ _ _Hey man wassup."__

"Alright J3, Azimio, and Ray are going to be out for a few days so I want you to call Puck and see if he-"

 _"_ _ _He's already here came down for the weekend I don't think he's going home now Lucky didn't join him but I'm sure he's on his way down here as we speak so us three can fill in for them. Anything else you need? Because they're wheeling Mercedes and TJ out."__

"Yeah when you go to the tow yard to remove the license plates I need you to pull also remove the rear view mirror too it's a hidden camera it works with the license plate you'll understand when you see probably it stopped recording when the accident happened but we should have a license plate. I'm calling Jackson right now. Bye. Jackson..."

 ** **JJ's POV****

Stacey stayed back at the house with Mercedes and TJ while I went to the airport to pick up our mothers Mary arrived landed first my mom just got here. "Mom." Instead of running to hug me she hugged Mary. "So leave me standing here with arms wide open I'm just playing."

"Come here boy there, missed you didn't expect to see you for these reasons. Are they home now?"

She asked as I put their luggage in the trunk and backseat they had enough luggage to stay until May I hope not. "They're home in bed comfortably they had a lot of people there but I sent them home they can return tomorrow between the hours of noon to five they need their rest. Right Bernice?"

"Right, I totally agree we gonna be the security guards over them. I'm just glad our babies are okay I know Tank is all over this we can talk about this more once we get to their house I have to tell y'all this story Mary you will not believe this JJ cover drown us out."

I need a laugh so I'm going to listen in join me. "The strangest thing happened to me while I was in bed with my husband, he and I are both asleep well I thought we were both asleep when I feel this liquid wetting the sheets I'm thinking Joshua done slept walk his behind down to the kitchen and grabbed him a drink and was spilling it, it was something worst I opened one eye and there was Joshua standing in front of me holding his penis peeing. I smacked him so hard with my pillow like what is wrong with you, how could you pee on your wife? He said I didn't know I was peeing on you I had a dream I was peeing on a tree. A tree?! I said, what makes you think I looked like a tree!" I should have drowned them out like she said why don't I listen to her. Until next time...


	19. Why?

**Tank POV**  
"What happened to you guys? Were y'all in some kind of fight or something?" Aunt Bunny snatched off her wig smacking the guy my uncle hired to cause the accident upside his head. "Now that wasn't necessary I was trying to be concerned."

"That crazy friend of Mercedes poured water on us for no damn reason." I removed my shirt laying it across the back of the couch. "Before that, her cousin jacked me up, then her brother told the doctor not to give us any information. I felt so damn disrespected. Just wanted to get information on my son maybe see him face to face tell him daddy is here him."

"Man, that is fucked up! Sorry that happened to y'all just because you wanted to show concern. So when am I getting paid. How does me, causing them to get in an accident help you?"

"The hell you talking about getting paid at a time like this! You see how we look just got my hair permed your service was greatly appreciated, but you'll get your money when my nephew get his son. Get your ass out my house! Let me show you out the door got some damn nerve"

"No need to throw me out I'll let myself out I'll remember what you said, but if I don't get paid..."

I pushed him outside slamming the door. "If you don't get paid you ain't gonna do shit! Can't hire motherfuckers to do shit always want money. So what we do now Unc?"

"We wait for the results, and make note of this incident with your lawyer, which is me about TJ's' life being in jeopardy make it look pretty and we'll go from there. Come on bunny lets get out of these wet clothes Tank you do the same. Also call Shane see if he can get rid of that car out front don't want to bring any attention to us. He does work right?" I nodded my head. "Cool tell him we'll pay him pretty we do owe him one for getting him fired."

"Shane I need a favor?"

 ** _Next Day..._**  
 **TJ's POV**  
When we got into that accident on yesterday I knew it wouldn't be too long before my grandmother's made a hop, jump, and a skip to California they arrived last night springing right into action. First thing they did after loving on mommy and me was pack my bags because I'd be staying in mommy and daddy's room for the first couple of weeks today I'm moving in. "His bags are all moved in all we need is TJ. Now JJ you know how to pick him up so you won't have him in much pain."

"Mom, I have this carried him in last night without any issues should be the same now ready little buddy?" I gave the thumbs up. "Good operation Uncle JJ transport is in full motion. Were you able to get some sleep last night after your grandmother's showed up?"

"A little both of them kept coming in my room every time I would doze off the way I would know is Conniehey would bark they'd shush him. Good afternoon mommy."

"Good afternoon TJ." She blew a bunch of kisses my way I caught all of them but two. "You left a couple of kisses in the air, they were all for you. Thanks JJ."

"I know, but I wanted to leave a couple for daddy."

The brace that mommy was sporting last night she wasn't wearing it much to granny chagrin. "Mercedes Renee you are suppose to keep this on. Doctor's orders don't need you to re-injure your neck, put it back on." Mommy didn't argue she did what she was told I sorta agreed with granny. "Thank you, now Mary and I are in the process of preparing lunch if you need anything you know how to contact us via the intercom system. JJ don't stay too long they need their rest."

"I won't mom just need to tell Mercedes something." "Word of warning when mom and Mary get into telling stories there is one story you need to think of something else because it will have looking at daddy in whole different way."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Prefer she just tell you then afterwards you and I can go to counseling together we may need it. I'm about to head out with Lucky, Sam ask me to get something off the truck. See you when I return? Want anything special?"

"Gremlin head on a stick."

"Ugly lizard on a stick."

Uncle JJ laughed, waving as he left the room. "I'll see what I can do for y'all don't know if they sell those things on a stick Mercedes." Mommy hand crept up back to her brace she was inches away from ripping it off again. "Mercedes keep your brace on before I tell mommy."

"No matter how old you are, your sibling still wants to tell your mother on you. That is how you're going to be with your brother or sister I just know it. Did grandma give you your medicine after breakfast?"

"Yes, mommy, she did. Did you take your medicine?" Mommy nose crinkled as she examined my face guess she spotted my work. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right Thaddeus don't pick the scabs on your face, let them heal if you pick them, they're going to leave a mark and I don't want that. Leave them alone." She gently popped my hands. "Surprised your grandmothers' didn't see that. Mommy wanted to take this time to talk to you about the accident yesterday was a pretty sad day for us when daddy left then our sad day got even worst when we got into our accident. Can you tell mommy how you feel or you can draw a picture to show your emotions? Which ever way works best for you."  
On the table in front of me was a booklet of construction paper and crayons I wasn't in the mood for arts and crafts but I thought why not. I drew the whole accident well what I could remember. "That's our truck, the car behind us, you and me over there."

"Why did you draw us out of the truck baby?"

"Because in my drawing we were never in the accident because daddy was with us. If daddy was here none of this would have happened. Why did it happen mommy?" I could feel the tears sting my eyes then I started crying. "Why mommy? Why?"

I laid my head in her lap through my tears I saw she was crying too. "T-TJ baby there are some bad people who are out there that wants to hurt our family so it can make us look bad. We're not bad people are we. Now, whoever is doing this has a reason behind it but they won't get the last laugh in the end."

"W-Was the accident my fault?"

"Baby the accident was not your fault, okay, it wasn't your fault I don't want you to think that you are the reason. Just an angry person wanting to cause harm for their gain. You may not understand it now, but when you get a little older you'll look back on this and understand what mommy means. There is no reason for any of this. Accidents happen and there is no way to stop it or know when it will happen. We have to stay prayerful and believe that God will protect us from anyone who wishes to see us harmed." A faint knock came to the door interrupting mommy and me cry session. "Who is it?"

"It's me Auntie Mercedes I went by TJ's room and he's not in there. May I come in." Gabby shouted opening the door, peeking her head in. "Is it okay?"

"Sure." I sat up wiping my face with the tissue mommy gave me Gabby tugged behind her a bag overflowing with little things. "What is that in the bag?"

"Hi Aunt Mercedes and TJ I can't stay long because mommy says, you both need your rest but these are toys for you when our friends found out that you were in an accident, they beg their parents to take them out to buy you something so while you heal up you'd have something to do. It's a lot of stuff in here."

"That is so sweet! We're going to have to send out a lot of thank you notes to them. Mommy has to use the restroom Alex J has to pee, Gabby jump right on up here and keep TJ company."

"Okay." Gabby climbed on the bed, sitting beside me she kissed my cheek, then laid her head on my shoulder. "Tabby was on the verge of not being anymore! My boo boo you had me scared. You know I was about light something on fire to calm down my nerves. I'm too young to be stressed."

"I'm sorry Gabby I'm fine, thank you for thinking about me." I gave her a small smile she smiled back. "Good so can I get a look at the picture you drew me. I know it's beautiful."

"Of course it is! Who drew it?" She batted her eyes. "Also, I added a little something on the back the rest is in the freezer you can have it for dessert. I know it's early, but I couldn't wait, I thought that we celebrate the day of love now!"

"Okay love the picture you drew of all of us, that's me, you, Ian, Conniehey, Lord Tubbington, and Logan. Hold on one person is missing, Jazzy is missing. What is that bunch of flowers right there? Why are we happy?"

"That is Jazzy grave! Thadmine is over!" She snatched the picture out my hands tossing it on the floor. "So where you afraid of being in the accident? How did the test go? Did they stick you with a needle like Logan and Ian said they would?"

"Yes, I was afraid being in the accident, but once I saw we all were okay, I was good, there was no needle all they had to do was swab my check with a Q-tip and send it off to the lab that's it, the test was easy simple like pie."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad. Are you going to school on Monday or will you be out for a few days?"

"Mommy says that I won't be going to school for a week or two Uncle JJ or Aunt Stacey will go to the school and get my work to keep me up. Did you cry when I was in the accident?"

Gabby rolled her eyes towards the heavens. "Yes, I did cry for you, auntie, and the baby, then mommy took off her bracelet but she didn't get into any trouble. So I was worried about that. Just glad we're all together."

"Oh my goodness! Gabby you shouldn't have got me this! I mean really! This means the world to me!"

"Just had to FaceTime baby, I wanted to see your face Stacey called me last night saying that I shouldn't just wait to see your face when I come back home but I couldn't wait any longer. You are still beautiful to me. I love you no matter how you look, you are still the woman I love! I love you Mercedes Evans. She said that it would make me upset and want to seek revenge on that gremlin and I really do, it's taking all of me to not make any calls. Where is our son?"

"Right here daddy! I love you! Daddy! I'm glad you called you won't believe what Gabby gave me, you won't be able to guess because it's different, I'll just tell you she got me a spoon! Mommy, she gave me a spoon."

 **JJ POV**  
"Damn!" Was the only words that Lucky and I could say when we pulled up to Sam totaled truck. The injuries they sustained are mind boggling because they should have been more severe by the way this truck looks. "Look at that the roof is caved in all the windows are busted. How they made it out alive is mind boggling."

"Yeah, what you said!" I pulled out my Nikon snapping a few photos. "Got all the photo angles we needed, we can get down to do what we came here for." Lucky motioned behind me I turned around there was Shane. "What do you want?"

"Can't say hello, sorry about what happened to TJ and Mercedes that was a freak accident."


	20. It Was All A

**A/N: Here we go!**

 **Sam** **POV**  
Sam opened his eyes and looked at Mercedes she was tossing and turning back and forth, mumbling in her sleep. "Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes! Honey wake up you're talking in your sleep." Mercedes sat up clutching her chest, tiny beads of sweat glistened her forehead; he could see her heart pounding through her t-shirt. "Mercedes." He whispered her eyes grew large; a startled look covered her face.

"My neck, no brace, my face, no scars, my arms, I can move my neck." Sam watched confused as she rubbed over the same parts of her body. "TJ!" Mercedes screamed she yanked back the covers running out the room with Sam right behind her. He grabbed arm pulling her back. "What are you doing here? You should be in Texas. Why aren't you in Texas? I have to check on our son to make sure he's not hurt."

"Texas? Hurt? I don't leave for Texas until Friday today is only Tuesday you dreamed I was in Texas?" She nodded her head. "That makes sense."

"Sam is everything okay?" J3 called from downstairs. "I was just doing my rounds, and I heard Mercedes scream. She's straight?"

"Yeah, we're good J3 thanks for asking. J3 is doing his rounds it's one o'clock in the morning we can go back to bed TJ's okay." Sam went to put his arm around Mercedes' shoulder, but she ducked back to avoid his embrace. "Babe."

"No, I can't go back to bed until I check on my son. Excuse me."

"Okay, check on TJ baby I'll wait for you right here." He placed a small kiss on her forehead as she walked into his room. Sam leaned back against the wall replaying the last few minutes over in his head. "Texas, she dreamed about Texas was mentioned it at dinner yesterday, but I don't know."

"What you don't know about Texas?" Ray's deep voice boomed in the early morning. "Early, early, early pre-game jitters so standing in the hall helps you prepare for a game that is five days away."

"No, it's too soon for that. Hold on its' two o'clock I've been standing in this hallway for over an hour. It doesn't take that long to check on our son. Let me see what is the holdup." Sam stepped in TJ's room to find Mercedes in bed with him she looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "Baby, why are you crying?" He whispered wiping away her tears.

"Sorry I left you standing in the hall for almost an hour I would have called you in here, but I didn't want to...it felt so real, felt so damn real." She gently rubbed the crown of TJ's head. "That when I saw that he was fine no broken bones or scars I broke down crying, and I've been crying since. It was all a dream just a dream."

"I want to hear about your dream but not in front of TJ shall we go back to our bedroom or the kitchen?"

"The bedroom is okay can you..." Sam picked up their son helping Mercedes up off the bed. "Thank you, handsome."

"Daddy..."

"You're welcome. Shhh...yeah it's me go back to sleep." Mercedes rubbed TJ's back in slow, comforting circles, lulling him back to sleep. "Love you and you too Conniehey go to sleep TJ has to be up in a few hours." Mercedes fixed TJ covers Sam took her hand as they walked back to their bedroom. "So tell me how your dream began?"

"Okay..."

"The complete hell! JJ WAKE UP YOU'RE PEEING IN MY FACE!" Stacey shouted. "I knew you shouldn't have watched Trapped in the Closet now I have to take a shower!"

"MERTANA!" JJ shouted. HUH?! STACEY BABY! I'M SORRY!"

Sam slammed the window shut locking it closing the blinds. "Maybe the kitchen is better I am a little bit hungry. Are you hungry baby?" Mercedes stood up stretching sliding into her slippers. "Off to the kitchen let me take my phone." Mercedes waited for Sam as he put on his shirt and grabbed his iPad. "Let's head downstairs. Do yo know what you want to eat?"

"Yes, your baby wants a cheeseburger with extra pickles with chips on the side."

"That sounds good I love the way my baby thinks for you." He pulled out the stool and helped her sit. " I'll make me one too. Grab you want turkey or beef?" Sam asked holding up both types of meat she pointed to the left hand. "Beef it is. Let me wash my hands you can get started so, how did your dream begin?"

"It felt so real." Sam watched her down on her bottom lip he reached for her hand gently squeezing giving her a reassuring smile. "The dream started on I believe Thursday I was on the phone with TJ's doctor's office to see if he had received the kit you were packing for your trip to Texas, they told me it wasn't there to call back Friday I remember saying, I want bacon too." The surprised look on his face almost made Mercedes laugh. "Not in the dream for my burger."

With a sigh of relief, he wiped his brow retrieving the bacon from the refrigerator. "Frying up some bacon, you want boiled egg as well?" He turned his head smiling at her. "I'll boil some eggs. So far in your dream, I'm packing, and you are on the phone with TJ's doctor, what did you remember saying? Grab a frying pan."

"I remember saying that it shouldn't take this long and I wanted it to come before you left for your trip, so you join us, and you wished for the same too." He nodded his head listening to her retell her dream. "Jump to Friday again I'm on the phone with the doctor's office the kit hasn't arrived yet J3 has put your things in the car we say our usual goodbyes are hugging at the door forever then TJ joined along with Conniehey we hugged again kissed us goodbye off you were."

"Did I kiss Conniehey?" He sighed and said. "Only reason I'm asking because I had to sleep with him for that one night."

"No, you petted him." Sam mouthed a silent yes as he washed his hands. "I want some fries too we should have a bag in the freezer I did go shopping this week unless Stevie took one home." He held up the bag of fries she clapped. "Yay! We got a bag I want a lot of fries the baby wants them."

"Fries sure while I'm baking the fries I'll throw in some tots because I know that's what you're going to want. Back to the dream, it's Friday we said our goodbyes what happened next?"

"TJ was going to run off to the game room, and I was going to relax watching him play a few games while dreaming of the baby nursery." There was a knowing twinkle in his eye as she said that. "Off he went to use the bathroom and right then the phone rang the kit was there I had to burst his bubble he asked could he wear your shirt, the shirt you have on now I agreed told J3 to get tell the guys, he shouted to them then Stacey showed up." Sam waved his hands in the air to cut her off. "Yes, handsome."

"Sorry to interrupt you retelling your dream but what do you want on your burger?"

"Everything with extra pickles boiled egg on the side. I also want some lemonade too." Mercedes looked over at the trash seeing two empty bottles of lemonade. "I see that we're out we got lemons hand me a knife and the juicer."

Sam grabbed everything she asked sitting them before her. "There you go the sugar too, so in your dream, the five of you are on your way to the hospital." She nodded as she started slicing the lemons. "I'm by this time probably boarding the bus to head to the airport. From the time you all left for the hospital did you think to call me?"

"No, I didn't think to call you."

"Continue you on." Her eyes shifted left and a right a trait she had when trying to remember something. "You were at the part where Stacey just showed up."

"Thanks! She turned up she asked why TJ was sad I told her Stacey tried to cheer him up, he didn't cheer up; she asked me if I wanted her to join us." Sam turned off the eye letting the eggs cool. "I said, 'no we'll be fine,' we left the ride there was good TJ said he wanted you there, and I did too. We get to hospital J3, and Azimio walked us in rode the elevator with us up, we see the doctor he cheers TJ up, inquires about his shirt swab both cheeks after that it was over. He gives TJ a sucker I make an appointment for his checkup we leave, Stacey calls me to invite us to dinner, and he pops up."

"Stop right there! Tank shows up!" He shouted startling her and making her jump. "Sorry for yelling this is a dream probably don't make sense it probably does proceed. What did he say to Stacey?"

Mercedes shrugs. "I don't know because either Ray or Azimio snatched the phone out his hands he says, 'Oh you too good so you change TJ's testing site so I won't see my son." Sam folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "He's going to have to see me one day,' J3 picks up TJ they run off, Azimio and Ray stay close to me we get in the car, and we leave, but he gets on the phone and calls someone giving them the description of the car and our license plate." The corner of his mouth twitches not in a smile. "The car rams us from behind, and there is a truck in front of us that stopped someway we flipped over a few times, but we landed back on the wheels. After that, my dream jumps to Stacey."

"The dream jumps to Stacey?" Sam rubbed his chin. "How?" He slides the pitcher of water to Mercedes she pours in squeezed lemon juice.

"So Stacey was cooking she burnt everything JJ comes home he finds her in their bedroom pacing the floor, she sits and he gets between her legs. I don't know why don't ask and Stacey tells him what she heard she's also mumbling he figures out what she was saying. Someone is at the door. It's Puck he had stopped by our house first no one was there, and he tells Puck where we were. Tank was there he flies out the house speeds up the street, JJ jumps in the car they fly off have to police in pursuit of them they arrived at the hospital JJ runs to the desk he looks to see Tank all distraught JJ and J3 see, and they beat him up." Sam dump some sugar in the pitcher giving it a stir. "J3 gives JJ rundown of what happened then everyone shows up including Tank's Aunt Bunny and his uncle, and the families face off they tell each other off."

"Everyone is there? Including Santana because you know she's on house arrest after burning down half of the mall, here taste." She takes a sip scrunching up her face. "Needs a little bit more sugar."

"I agree and lemon juice okay well mostly everyone is there Santana does show up but without her ankle bracelet, she puts it on Lord Tubbington." Sam couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "She snatches Stacey water bottle out her hand and pours it on Tank and his family calls them Gremlins, the doctor informs them of our injuries I have whiplash, cuts on my face, some bruising but the baby is fine. TJ had cuts on his face, arm, and a broken leg. J3, Azimio, and Ray all had minor cuts and bruises."

"I was just about to ask about them. Thought they didn't make. Now when was I informed about the accident because it seems I was left in the abyss of the unknown. Did you tell me or social media?"

"Social media we wanted to be the first to say you, but we were trending with the hashtag of Pray for Mercedes and TJ, you were trending along with Tank a fan had called him a Gremlin and that caught on being his hashtag. I did talk to you, you were upset but thankful we made you said that the car is not an issue it's replaceable but the lives aren't. "

"Truth my dream self is correct material stuff is replaceable but my wife, son, cousin, and friends aren't. Social media is a blessing and a curse." They both took a bite of their burgers as the flavors explode in their mouths moaning. "Sorry go ahead this burger is excellent."

"It is because you made it." Sam leaned over the counter kissing her on the lips Mercedes titled her head eyeing him up and down. "They release us JJ and Puck drove us home we had a house full of people when we got here. Then a few hours later our mother's show up they check on us jump to Saturday. They move TJ in our room, Gabby visits and she gives him a drawing where she killed Jazzy, and they're on her grave happy Tabby is still in full effect, you call Stacey told you not to, but you just had to see us and TJ got happy over a spoon."

"Did it end there?"

"It jumped to your POV, and that happened Friday you talked to JJ about removing a camera from the car, so you and him, could get a look at the license plate to tie it back to Tank I think that's where it ended. That dream was so real as like it happened."

"Wow! I see why you were tossing, turning, and talking I would be too that wasn't a dream that was a nightmare! I'm glad it was just that and that alone but I have one more question to add to the others. Why didn't one of them stay outside to watch the entrance to the hospital? Why did the kit there so late? How did he know that TJ's doctor was at the particular hospital? Of all the hospitals in the area. Couldn't get or information from T-Mobile because that has our address. You don't think that."

"Sam, I'm stressed." Sam slide his plate to the side dropping his smirking as he undid his pants. "I don't have no time for a foreplay I need you to fuck that dream out of my memory." She kicked off her pants bending over the island.

He pulls her hair to the side nibbling on her neck. "Oh I'm gonna fuck you good, but I'm not going to let you forget that dream." Sam didn't waste any time ramming himself inside her tight wet pussy making her scream. "I'm calling Jackson later today. Bounce on me, bounce on me, fuck me Mercedes, Mrs. Evans if you're nasty."

"Oh, I'm nasty. Help me up on this counter." Sam help Mercedes up there, and she opened her legs wide. "It's all yours." He got down on his knees bowing when he got up he made sure to run his long ass tongue over her slit. "Love it when you lick it baby."

"I love it when I touch it and..." he spit in his hand rubbing on his dick. "And when I stick it." He slammed into her real hard Mercedes reached back for the wooden spoon biting it. "Bite that spoon baby! I gave her a spoon! FUUUCCCCCK!"

"HE MADE ME GRAB A SPOOOOOON!"

 ** _A few hours later..._**  
 **Mercedes POV**  
Mercedes phone buzzed on the table she reached for it to see a text from Sam. "TJ color these pages, and I'll be right back your daddy needs me in his office. I wonder what for?" Mercedes wasn't looking where she as going bumping into someone. "Excuse me Stevie can you keep an eye he can't play video games he's in school."

"Sure I got you." Stevie nodded and so did TJ she patted his pockets pulled out his Nintendo DS. "Hey! I wasn't gonna."

"You'll get this after I return he's coloring those pages, and if I'm not back in time, he start on his phonics. Thank you, Stevie! You're the best brother-in-law ever!" Mercedes could hear two voices as she got closer to Sam office she walked in there was Jackson. She gave him a hug she went over to standing beside him he grabbed her hand brushing it over his crotch. "Hey! What is Jackson doing here?"

"Sam left a message for me to come over he was inquiring about the DNA kit of which I can say it's going to be at the doctor's office on Friday."

"Friday?" Sam and Mercedes said in unison. "Weird that you should mention Friday for when the kit is going to show up Mercedes had a nightmare this morning that played out like reality and in that nightmare the DNA kit arrived on Friday, Tank arrived at the hospital and called someone to make them have an accident."

Jackson's mouth fell opened. "Say what?! That-That just has to be a coincidence just a dream. You don't believe that a dream, do you?"

"Might be a dream to you but to my wife and me, that's a sign that we don't take it lightly we didn't send TJ to school today anything involving Tank we take very seriously because he is not to be trusted. I still don't understand although you explained how he was able to file for paternity!" Sam picked up a book slamming it on his desk. "Jackson I leave Friday I do not want to land in Texas and receive text and tweets that wife and son were in an accident."

"Guarantee you Sam no one intends to receive any news like that I'm your friend, and I wouldn't want to put Mercedes or TJ in harms way so when they call don't go come up with a reason you can't and just wait until Sam to return home."

"That is what we thought, and what we knew you were going to say just wanted to hear it from your mouth, so we are aware that we are doing the right thing. You could have just done this over the phone; you didn't need to come over Jackson."

"I thought the same thing, but Sam said it was 'urgent' that I drop by since we got that cleared up Kerry thought that we should redo dinner sometimes at our house I'll have my brother cook for us."

"That sounds like a plan well, thank you for dropping by you should be going now you did tell me that you had another appointment. You have a good one! See you next time!" Sam pushed Jackson out his office, locking the door. "So, are you stressed now because we never finished what we started we heard footsteps."

"You want me to talk dirty to you." Sam in his leather office chair was lightly stroking himself. "Okay, my father thought my mother was a tree, and he peed on her while she was dreaming which reminds me don't you ever dream that I'm a tree to pee on because I'd rip it off. As much as I love jumping on your dick and you being up inside of me you'd think twice about it. Love you."

 **Outro: Got you, Denise!**


End file.
